La fuerza del bien
by rho-09
Summary: Qué puede pasar por la mente de un malvado científico loco... pues esta vez el Dr. Chipotle Jr tiene un nuevo plan maligno para acabar con El Tigre, pero quizás las cosas se salgan un poco fuera de control.
1. La semilla del caos

Hola a todos, bueno como ven aquí de nuevo estoy con un segundo fic y bueno esta vez le avancé al primer capítulo y espero que le entiendan y que les guste.

Disclaimer: _El Tigre: Las aventuras de Manny Rivera_ no me pertenece, le pertenecen a Jorge R. Gutiérrez y a Sandra Equihua

--------------

La fuerza del bien

Capítulo 1: La semilla del caos

Todo comenzó como siempre en ciudad Milagro, una ciudad llena de crimen e infamia, un día normal como todos. Esta vez el malvado científico loco, el Dr. Chipotle, padre, junto con su hijo, Diego, conocido como el Dr. Chipotle, jr, estaban ideando un plan para acabar como siempre con sus principales enemigos, El Tigre y White Pantera, esperando vengarse algún día.

Entre cosas extrañas y toda clase de artefactos, y ese olor característico de los laboratorios y sus experimentos, el Dr. Chipotle, sr, comenzaba a trabajar en su nuevo plan. A un lado de él se encontraba su hijo, viendo atentamente todo lo que hacía. Consideraba a su padre como el único supervillano más malvado y despiadado de ciudad Milagro y él único que acabaría con los Rivera, sus peores enemigos, para siempre. Sus enormes brazos robóticos brillaban a la luz de una pequeña bombilla que iluminaba el cuarto en donde estaban; en fin, padre e hijo unidos en un sólo objetivo.

En un instante, en su trabajo de hacer un nuevo plan, el Dr. Chipotle, sr, ya casi finalizaba con su nuevo plan maligno, estaba en los últimos detalles hasta que sólo necesitaba algunos residuos nucleares para terminar su plan y salió a robarlos junto con un gran monstruo hecho de pimientos picantes, dirigiéndose hacia la planta nuclear más cercana. Mientras tanto el Dr. Chipotle, jr, se quedó esperando hasta que su padre volviera y decidió salir un poco por la ciudad, pensando en el plan…

- Ja, ja, ja, ya no puedo esperar a vengarnos de esos idiotas –decía el Dr. Chipotle, jr, mientras que caminaba sólo por la ciudad-, como los odio pero con el nuevo plan de mi padre, el Dr. Chipotle, padre, ja, fácilmente acabaremos con ellos, por fin contra El Tigre y White Pantera, ja, ja, ja – se reía-, oh algún día espero ser como mi padre –decía mientras se limpiaba una lágrima que salía de su único ojo no cibernético-. Este plan saldrá a la perfección, creo que ya no le hace falta nada, claro pues es de mi malvado padre –decía en forma presumida-, sí, ya no hace falta nada –hasta que luego se detiene frente a una tienda normal-, ¿la tienda del mal?, bah, ya no hace falta nada, pero sólo pasaré para echar sólo un vistazo mientras que mi padre regresa.

Y el Dr. Chipotle, jr, ingresó a dicha tienda. Nadie se esperaba que ese local estuviera y era como que sólo para supervillanos, se podría encontrar de todo. En ese momento el Dr. Chipotle, jr, era el único cliente de la tienda y sólo fue a tomar el último número de la revista de los supervillanos que en la portada, como el villano número uno de todos, aparecía esta vez la malvada Sartana de los muertos.

- ¿Sartana? –se preguntó el Dr. Chipotle, jr, viendo dicha portada –algún día mi padre será el número uno –decía furioso

- ¿Puedo ayudarlo señor de aspecto muy diminuto? –se acercó una persona que atendía ese local

- ¡Soy el Dr. Chipotle, jr! –gritó muy furioso

- Como sea, ¿le puedo ayudar en algo?

- Claro que no, qué puedo esperar de esta maldita tienda, pero dígame, ¿hay alguna nueva novedad? No es que me interese.

- Pues verá, señor jalapeño,…

- ¡Chipotle!, ¡el Dr. Chipotle, jr!

- Como sea, durante estos día no hemos tenido nada nuevo, pero esta mañana por fin tenemos lo mejor de todos pero que nadie la ha querido.

- Y de qué se trata.

- De esto –y le muestra una miserable semilla de jardín

- ¿De eso? ¿Una estúpida semilla?

- Ah pero no es una común y corriente semilla, esta semilla puede ser su paso hacia ser el villano más malo de todos.

- Y exactamente qué es lo que hace.

- Pensaba que no le interesaría –dijo algo sarcástico

- ¡Ya dígamelo!.

- Como sea, eso tendrá que descubrirlo usted mismo, pero tenga mucho cuidado –advirtió- ya que con una sóla gota de agua que le cayera a esta semilla entonces provocaría el caos y la destrucción completamente.

- Ja, ¿piensas que yo voy a comprar una ridícula semilla y que tratarás de convencerme tan fácilmente? No lo creo, ja, ja…–se burlaba el Dr. Chipotle, jr

- Es gratis

- Me la llevo – dijo simplemente sin razón

Y después el Dr. Chipotle, jr, salió de dicho establecimiento. Miraba con curiosidad aquella extraña semilla, en verdad se parecía como si no lo fuese a servir para nada aún ante la advertencia que había escuchado y que sembraría sólo caos y destrucción…

- Aún que creo que no me servirá para nada y es sólo una inútil semilla, bueno era gratis –se la guarda-, además mi padre ya no ha de tardar y lo que sí importa ahora es que pronto nos vengaremos de esos Rivera –se ríe malévola y burlonamente

Hasta que en ese momento el Dr. Chipotle, jr, escuchó a alguien acercarse rápidamente, no había tiempo para escapar así que se disfrazó hasta que Manny y Frida, quienes con patines hechos de basura se habían lanzado desde el volcán de ciudad Milagro, chocaron contra el Dr. Chipotle, jr, quien ya se había disfrazado.

- Eso dolió –dijo Manny, sonriendo un poco y sobándose su cabeza

- Sí, pero fue divertido –dijo Frida, sonriendo, hasta que Manny ve a una dulce abuelita inmóvil tendida sobre la banqueta

- ¡Ah!, ¿se encuentra bien, señora? –preguntó Manny, ayudando a la señora de avanzada edad levantarse

- Sí, estoy bien, muchacho –respondió

Parecía que la anciana se encontraba bien, nada parecía extraño hasta que Manny miró que la anciana al parecer salía de aquel extraño local.

- ¿La tienda del mal? Qué hace una anciana saliendo de ese lugar –preguntó Manny

- Sí, parece muy sospechosa –dijo Frida

- ¿Yo? –se ríe con inocencia- no es nada, niños –respondió la "dulce" anciana, sacudiéndose un poco su ropa-, sólo vine a comprar algo de guacamole, eso es todo, ya que aquí lo venden muy barato –sonrió

- Oh, ¿y también venden churros? –preguntó Frida, con ojos brillantes a lo que Manny luego la observó un poco extraña–, qué, a lo mejor aquí los venden más baratos –sonrió

- Pero excepto churros, pequeña niña.

- ¡Rayos!, mejor ya vámonos, Manny

- Bien –se alejaron-, discúlpenos por interrumpirla, señora… eh… señora… este…

- Ya vámonos –habló Frida, llevándose a Manny mientras que seguían discutiendo hasta que se alejaron lo más lejos y el Dr. Chipotle, jr, dejó su disfraz de anciana.

- ¡Rayos!, por poco me descubren esos tontos –dijo el Dr. Chipotle, jr-, pero ahora espero que mi padre ya haya regresado para por fin vengarnos de El Tigre y de White Pantera –se ríe malévolamente

Y así el Dr. Chipotle, jr, regresó rápidamente y esperó a que su malvado padre, el Dr. Chipotle, sr, regresara de su robo para continuar con su temible plan, llevándose consigo aquella misteriosa semilla que le habían dado.

Continuará…

Y bueno este fue sólo el primer capítulo y espero que le hayan entendido y que les haya gustado, nos vemos/leemos.


	2. Simple experimento

Hola a todos, espero que estén bien, por fin le pude continuar con el segundo capítulo que creo yo que es el más corto de todos, la verdad no tratará de mucho pero espero que le entiendan y que les guste.

Disclaimer: _El Tigre: Las aventuras de Manny Rivera_ no me pertenece, le pertenecen a Jorge R. Gutiérrez y a Sandra Equihua

--------------

La fuerza del bien

Capítulo 2: Simple experimento

Después de ligeros contratiempos, el Dr. Chipotle Jr finalmente regresó a la guarida donde su padre, el Dr. Chipotle Sr, regresaría para continuar con su malévolo plan.

Así pues, el Dr. Chipotle Jr esperó y se puso a hacer otras actividades en el laboratorio. Había olvidado por completo la rara semilla que le habían dado a pesar de escuchar dicha advertencia y que sembraría sólo destrucción y un terrible caos por toda la ciudad. Él más bien estaba concentrado en el plan de su padre y saboreaba cada vez más la venganza que tendrían contra sus únicos enemigos, El Tigre y White Pantera.

Cada instante se jactaba él mismo con sus propias palabras yendo a veces de un lado para otro en su laboratorio que lo hacían parecer que su venganza contra los Rivera estaba más cerca y que sería muy fácil vengarse de ellos. Se mostraba sumamente confiado, luego miró en un instante el plan de su malévolo padre y eso le hizo recordar las tantas veces que salían a robar bancos, museos o alguna planta nuclear para sus malévolos y locos planes. Hacían cualquier clase de monstruo o si no sólo padre e hijo iban en acción juntos, burlando y escapando siempre de la policía.

En fin, había pasado ya un rato y su padre todavía no regresaba de su robo, pero no por eso cambiaba su actitud y él seguía de acuerdo al plan. En algún rincón del laboratorio se encontraba una especie de televisión y el Dr. Chipotle Jr la miró de repente y la encendió para saber si su padre ya había cometido el robo, pues de seguro quizás lo transmitirían por el noticiero de la ciudad. El Dr. Chipotle Jr tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, ya quería ver el robo de su malvado padre; sin embargo, su impresión cambió completamente cuando vio de pronto en la pantalla que la policía lo había atrapado de nuevo, pero no sólo eso, pues también vio que ahí se encontraban nada más y nada menos que El Tigre y White Pantera, muy victoriosos volviendo a meter al Dr. Chipotle Sr a la cárcel. El Dr. Chipotle Jr sólo se quedó un poco estupefacto, no se esperaba de esa noticia y después de un instante reaccionó, apretó muy fuertemente sus manos, su odio comenzó a inundarlo, gritó de rabia y con su brazo robótico destruyó de un sólo movimiento el televisor, dejándolo hecho trizas y volvió a gritar de ira.

El Dr. Chipotle Jr estaba tan furioso, realmente no podía creer que de nuevo El Tigre y White Pantera atraparán de nuevo a su padre, recordando como en aquella vez hace tres años…

…

_Flashbac__k_

_Una noche el Dr. Chipotle Sr había salido muy normal y tranquilamente a robar un banco como cualquier otro con un monstruo gigante de jalapeño; sin embargo, de pronto en ese momento fue sorprendido por la intervención de El Tigre y White Pantera que derrotaron fácilmente a su monstruo y lo atraparon de nuevo._

_Después la policía llegó __normalmente a hacer su trabajo y se llevaron tras las rejas al Dr. Chipotle Sr mientras que El Tigre y White Pantera disfrutaban de otro triunfo juntos pero en ese lugar no sabían que también se encontraba el Dr. Chipotle Jr, quien había visto como El Tigre y White Pantera habían atrapado a su padre, jurando vengarse de ellos algún día…_

_Fin del flashback_

…

Y ahora de nuevo el Dr. Chipotle Sr había sido atrapado por sus enemigos. En medio de su ira, ya no sería posible continuar con el plan que el Dr. Chipotle Sr estaba planeando, todo se había arruinado. Su plan era sumamente perverso pero ya estaba completamente arruinado y el Dr. Chipotle Jr necesitaba a su padre para poder continuar con su malévolo plan, pero casi era imposible.

El Dr. Chipotle Jr todavía estaba furioso, habían arruinado el plan de su malévolo padre, su gran oportunidad había fallado, pero debía continuar con su venganza y no se dió por vencido. Quizá ya no podía continuar con el plan de su padre pero estaba decidido a hacer lo que fuera incluso hasta hacer de nuevo otro plan y vengarse por fin de El Tigre y White Pantera.

- … Tal vez El Tigre y White Pantera hayan atrapado otra vez a mi padre –se decía el Dr. Chipotle Jr- pero aún así me vengaré e idearé un nuevo plan para por fin vengarme de ellos… ¡para siempre! –gritó furioso, acompañado de una risa malévola- y nada podrá detenerme a mí, el Dr. Chipotle Jr, pero… - se queda un poco pensativo- ¿qué haré para vengarme?, ¿qué es lo que haré esta vez?, ¿alguna clase de arma en especial?, o, ¿utilizaré esta ridícula semilla que me dieron gratis?, o, ¿haré otro de mis monstruos zombis de guacamole?.

El Dr. Chipotle Jr estaba decidido ha hacer otro plan y cometer su venganza, pero se quedó pensando y estaba algo indeciso en qué utilizar esta vez para vengarse de los Rivera, hasta que luego recordó aquella vez en que El Tigre había derrotado a uno de sus monstruos zombis hechos de guacamole.

- El Tigre –se dijo furioso-, todos mis zombis han sido derrotados por él y sus superpoderes… -interrumpe

Esa última palabra se le quedó en su mente, realmente siempre derrotaba a sus monstruos con su cinturón místico que le daba los poderes de El Tigre y entonces se formó una sonrisa malévola en su rostro.

- Ja, ja, siempre me ha derrotado con su cinturón mágico pero yo, el Dr. Chipotle Jr, esta vez haré a un nuevo zombi de guacamole, sí, je, je, je, a un nuevo zombi de guacamole que no será derrotado tan fácilmente y será mucho más poderoso que los anteriores, je, je, je, je, y para hacer a mi criatura de guacamole mucho más poderosa tendré que quitarle a El Tigre su cinturón mágico y ponérselo a mi criatura, ja, ja, ja, y así derrotaré primero a El Tigre por ser él el que siempre ha acabado con mis monstruos zombis de guacamole y ha arruinado todos mis planes y entonces yo, el Dr. Chipotle Jr, acabaré finalmente con El Tigre para siempre – se ríe malévolamente

Y el Dr. Chipotle Jr se puso finalmente a trabajar en su laboratorio con su nuevo plan maligno. La idea de un nuevo zombi de guacamole no era tan mal, pero además el Dr. Chipotle Jr no tenía planeado en su mente hacer otra criatura de guacamole idéntica a las anteriores, mas bien, como era El Tigre con el que acabaría primero, su nuevo monstruo de guacamole lo hizo exactamente de igual forma que El Tigre, algo extraño pero que serviría tal vez para su plan.

En una especie de mesa estaba trabajando con su nueva criatura de guacamole que parecía sólo una masa extraña y viviente y luego le dio la forma a su criatura, haciéndolo que se pareciera a El Tigre y, después de varios minutos, finalmente terminó, su criatura cobró vida y comenzó a mover primero sus extremidades. El Dr. Chipotle Jr miraba malévolamente cómo su nueva criatura de guacamole empezaba a moverse y a ponerse de pie; realmente se parecía idéntica a El Tigre pero le hacía falta algo pues sólo parecía una masa de guacamole con forma y entonces El Dr. Chipotle Jr mejoró a su nuevo monstruo hasta que, después de varios minutos, por fin había terminado.

- … ja, ja, ja, ja, eso es, sí, mi nuevo monstruo al parecer ya está listo –se dijo el Dr. Chipotle Jr

Después dio la orden a su criatura de guacamole que estaba recostada y comenzó a moverse, su nuevo monstruo era idéntico a El Tigre pero a diferencia que era una criatura malvada. El Dr. Chipotle Jr estaba satisfecho con su trabajo, ya no le faltaba nada a su nueva criatura de guacamole.

- Je, je, muy bien, pero antes sólo unas pruebas y estará casi lista. Criatura, transfórmate y cambia de forma a la criatura que realmente eres –ordenó y de inmediato su criatura obedeció y sólo cambio su aspecto a un color verde parecido al guacamole-, muy bien, excelente.

- Lo que diga usted, amo –respondió su monstruo de guacamole

- También tienes la habilidad de hablar y la habilidad de transformarte en cualquier cosa, no será difícil y creo que ya no hace falta hacer más pruebas, creo que ahora sí me vengaré de esos Rivera, ja, ja, pero antes aún no estas completamente a la perfección ya que sólo hará falta que obtengas el cinturón místico de El Tigre, de donde provienen todos sus poderes, y así serás la criatura más poderosa y por fin podré vengarme de El Tigre –se ríe malévolamente

- Conseguiré ese cinturón, amo –respondió

- Amo, ja, ja, ja, me gusta como suena pero antes, para asegurarme que realmente tienes la habilidad de conseguir ese cinturón, primero probaremos con robar algunos bancos para probar y desarrollar todas tus habilidades y después irás a conseguir el cinturón mágico de El Tigre y me vengaré de esos Rivera para siempre –se ríe malévolamente -. Primero El Tigre, después White Pantera, luego Puma Loco, y al final el mundo, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja…

Y el Dr. Chipotle Jr salió de su laboratorio junto con su nuevo monstruo de guacamole para probar las habilidades de su nueva criatura y para luego ir a conseguir finalmente el cinturón místico de El Tigre y vengarse por fin para siempre…

Continuará…

Muy corto, verdad? xD pero por fin está el segundo capítulo y esperen el tercero, ya que además del Dr. Chipotle Jr también aparecerán más villanos que es lo que más me gusta pero el Dr. Chipotle Jr será el principal para este fic y bueno espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, cuídense, nos vemos/leemos


	3. El poder del guacamole I

Hola a todos, este es el siguiente capítulo que será de mucha villanía así que por si notan algo muy malvado sepan que sólo es por el plan del Dr. Chipotle Jr y bueno espero que este capítulo les guste.

Disclaimer: _El Tigre: Las aventuras de Manny Rivera_ no me pertenece, le pertenecen a Jorge R. Gutiérrez y a Sandra Equihua

--------------

La fuerza del bien

Capítulo 3: El poder del guacamole I

Todavía era de día en ciudad Milagro y por las calles se observaba al Dr. Chipotle Jr caminando muy tranquilamente y que lo seguía su nuevo monstruo de guacamole. Necesitaba probar y desarrollar las habilidades de su nueva criatura para luego ir a obtener el cinturón de El Tigre, donde obtenía todos sus superpoderes, para hacer a su nuevo monstruo mucho más poderoso y cometer su venganza para siempre.

De pronto caminando el Dr. Chipotle Jr volteo a ver a su monstruo, quien de inmediato se tornó de un color verde y cambió de forma a una simple, pequeña y redonda masa de guacamole y que brincó hacia su amo, quien lo tomó con sus manos, mirando a su criatura de manera perversa pero también viéndola como a un hijo suyo, después de todo amaba todo lo que hacía con tal de vengarse pero de manera especial a su monstruo de guacamole.

El simple y extraño guacamole se movía a cada momento en las manos de su amo, a veces se convertía en muchas formas como animales en miniatura de un aspecto verde o si no daba un enorme rugido estremecedor, era como que una masa llena de vida y decidida a acabar con quien sea mientras que su amo lo seguía viendo perversa y cariñosamente y continuaba su camino hacia el banco más cercano para probar las habilidades de su criatura.

- Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, muy pronto yo, el Dr. Chipotle Jr, me vengaré de El Tigre utilizando a mi nuevo monstruo de guacamole, ja, ja, ja, pero antes probaré las habilidades de mi nueva criatura –la mira malvadamente -, ja, ja, ya no puedo esperar.

Hasta que finalmente el Dr. Chipotle Jr llegó a uno de los bancos de la ciudad y puso manos a la obra.

- Muy bien, criatura, hemos llegado, ya sabes qué hacer.

Y entonces su monstruo de guacamole bajó de las manos de su amo y se transformó para pasar inadvertidamente en un policía amante de la ley, quien sonreía malévolamente y después entró como si nada hacia el banco. La criatura de guacamole fácilmente había obtenido acceso a la caja fuerte de dicho banco, no había moros en la costa y después convirtió su brazo en una filosa hoja de sierra que perforaba fácilmente la entrada a la caja fuerte hasta que finalmente logró entrar y entonces absorbió finalmente todo el botín, llevándose hasta el último centavo y después otra vez se convirtió en policía y salió del lugar para encontrarse de nuevo con su amo, quien lo miró admirado.

- Je, je, je, ¿lo conseguiste? –preguntó el Dr. Chipotle Jr, a lo que su criatura expulsó todo el dinero que había robado, inundando al Dr. Chipotle Jr de toneladas de billetes y dinero - ¡Excelente! –exclamó el Dr. Chipotle Jr, riendo maliciosamente y saliendo de la montaña de dinero y entonces comenzó un largo día

El Dr. Chipotle Jr y su criatura se pusieron rápidamente en acción y fueron robando cada banco de ciudad Milagro. A veces, si la policía los sorprendía robando, la criatura de guacamole simplemente se transformaba en algo más grande y los atacaba, comiéndose hasta las patrullas de los oficiales y eructando a veces un olor a guacamole hechado a perder que desvanecía hasta al más valiente de los policías, prácticamente el Dr. Chipotle Jr disfrutaba cada momento en que su criatura enfrentaba a la policía y siempre escapaban del lugar.

Después el Dr. Chipotle Jr, no dejando de obedecer a su mente criminal, se fue contra las joyerías y fue totalmente lo mismo, además a cada robo que hacía con su monstruo de guacamole, el Dr. Chipotle Jr recordaba también las veces que había salido con su padre para cometer robos a bancos y joyerías. Iban padre e hijo juntos y con tan sólo notar su presencia las personas huían despavoridas de ellos y el Dr. Chipotle Sr junto también con su malvado hijo, el Dr. Chipotle Jr, cometían el robo, nadie los podía detener en ese momento y luego salían a toda velocidad con el botín, burlando y huyendo de la policía; pero ahora el Dr. Chipotle Jr estaba solo y continuó con su plan malévolo.

En fin, la criatura de guacamole poco a poco comenzaba a desarrollar todas sus habilidades y el Dr. Chipotle Jr se dirigía a robar más bancos para que su criatura se hiciera más fuerte.

- Todo resulta a la perfección –se ríe un poco maliciosamente viendo a su monstruo de guacamole -, has robado muy bien los bancos y pronto desarrollarás todas tus habilidades y me vengaré finalmente de El Tigre, je, je, je.

Hasta que llega hacia su siguiente robo a otro banco.

- Muy bien, ya sabes qué hacer –dijo el Dr. Chipotle Jr, sin embargo de repente notó la presencia de alguien más, había llegado El Oso también a robar el mismo banco que robaría el Dr. Chipotle Jr y que al parecer surgirían los problemas

- Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, mi otro asalto del día –se decía El Oso -, esta vez nada podrá impedírmelo.

- ¡Oye, qué crees que estás haciendo! – gritó comenzando a enojarse el Dr. Chipotle Jr al ver a El Oso que robaría el mismo banco que él

- ¿Qué?, ¿es mi imaginación?, ¿quién dijo eso? – se preguntó El Oso rascándose la cabeza al escuchar una vocecilla que era la del Dr. Chipotle Jr

- ¡Aquí abajo, estúpido grandulón! – gritó enojado el Dr. Chipotle Jr

- ¿Eh? Y tu quién rayos eres.

- Soy el Dr. Chipotle Jr, hijo del malvado Dr. Chipotle padre.

- ¿El Dr. Chipotle padre? Ah, con que tú eres su hijo.

- Así es –dijo molesto el Dr. Chipotle Jr

- Ja, escuche que a tu padre lo llevaron de nuevo a prisión, hermano –se burló El Oso, a lo que el Dr. Chipotle Jr sólo se enfurecía más y más -, con lo tonto de que siempre lo atrapan – se ríe nuevamente

- ¡Ahhhhhh!, ¡será mejor que te calles ahora! –dijo el Dr. Chipotle Jr, al ver que se burlaban de su padre

- ¿Ah, sí? o si no qué – dijo El Oso, preparado para pelear si fuera necesario -, ¿acaso un enano gruñón como tú puede detenerme? – se ríe

- ¡No soy un enano gruñón! – gritó el Dr. Chipotle Jr -, ¡ya tengo diez años y soy el Dr. Chipotle Jr y será mejor que te marches de mi propiedad o si no te enfrentarás a la furia de mi monstruo de guacamole!

- Claro que no, este banco yo lo ví primero y nada podrá impedírmelo ni siquiera tú, un ridículo ñoño con un brazo de robot.

- ¿Qué? Ahora sí enfrentarás el poder de mi monstruo de guacamole.

Y entonces el Dr. Chipotle Jr, con tal de deshacerse de El Oso, utilizó a su criatura de guacamole que bajó de las manos de su amo y miró por un momento a su adversario.

- Será mejor que empieces a temblar ahora por que un terrible sufrimiento te espera contra mi criatura – dijo el Dr. Chipotle Jr, sonriendo maliciosamente

- ¿Es eso?, ¿una simple bola de guacamole?, ¿acaso es lo mejor que tienes? Oh, no me hagas daño, tengo mucho miedo –dijo El Oso burlándose

Hasta que la criatura de guacamole reaccionó y dio un feroz y terrible rugido ante El Oso, que se quedó asombrado, y entonces, ante la mirada estupefacta de El Oso, la criatura de guacamole utilizó de nuevo su habilidad de transformarse en cualquier cosa y se transformó exactamente igual que El Oso pero mucho más grande que él, alcanzando El Oso a apreciar todo el sufrimiento que le esperaba.

- Je, je, je –río con inocencia El Oso ante tales circunstancias – no podemos arreglarlo de otra manera, Dr. Jalapeño –preguntó

- ¡¿Cómo me llamaste?! – se puso furioso el Dr. Chipotle Jr

- ¡Perdón! – dijo un poco tembloroso El Oso ante la mirada de rabia del Dr. Chipotle Jr -, yo quise decir…

- ¡A él! – ordenó el Dr. Chipotle Jr

Y entonces El Oso rápidamente quiso escapar sin embargo la criatura de guacamole transformó y extendió sus brazos como si fueran unos enormes tentáculos y logró evitar que El Oso escapara y entonces comenzó el combate, o mejor dicho, el sufrimiento mientras que el Dr. Chipotle Jr sólo miraba como su monstruo le daba una tremenda paliza a El Oso y más tarde el Dr. Chipotle Jr robó el banco con su criatura y luego, antes de irse a cometer otro robo y no olvidándose de la humillación que había recibido su padre, amarró a El Oso, quien estaba completamente golpeado y sin fuerzas, para que no escapara y lo atrapara después la policía, quienes no tardaron en llegar a la escena del crimen y de llevarse a El Oso otra vez a la cárcel.

Mientras el Dr. Chipotle Jr se dirigía a su próximo robo, reía locamente a carcajadas después de el encuentro que tuvo con El Oso y su criatura desarrollaba cada vez más habilidades.

- Ja, ja, ja, ja, ese tonto pensó que derrotaría a mi criatura de guacamole pero se equivocó por lo que veo –se vuelve a reír siniestramente -, mi monstruo es más poderoso que ese estúpido gigante de pelos, además eso le enseñará que nadie se mete con mi padre por que yo, el Dr. Chipotle Jr, juro que me vengaré de El Tigre –se ríe nuevamente

Mientras que el Dr. Chipotle Jr se veía sumamente confiado riendo locamente y dirigiéndose a su próximo robo, de pronto, sin fijarse, chocó contra alguien.

- Fíjate por donde caminas, tonto

- ¿Qué?, a quién le dijiste tonto – dijo el Dr. Chipotle Jr -, no sabes con quien te estás metiendo.

- Con un niño estúpido que no se fija por donde camina.

- ¡Soy el Dr. Chipotle Jr! –gritó enojado -, y será mejor que…

- ¿El Dr. Chipotle Jr?, ¿eres hijo del Dr. Chipotle padre?.

- Sí – respondió el Dr. Chipotle Jr, amigablemente -, del mismísimo Dr. Chipotle Sr que es mi padre y que tiene un bracito de robot como el mío –dijo el Dr. Chipotle Jr -, ¿lo ves?

- Ya veo, pues yo soy el malvado, el terrible y el más despiadado de todos y todos me conocen como el señor Siniestro – y Sergio se ríe malvadamente mientras que el Dr. Chipotle Jr sólo levantó un poco su ceja ante tal reacción y entonces Sergio deja de reírse-. Y qué es lo que andas haciendo por aquí.

- Me dirigía a mi siguiente robo con mi nuevo monstruo de guacamole.

- ¿Es esa cosa verde?.

- Sí, es que necesito desarrollar las habilidades de mi nueva criatura para vengarme de El Tigre.

- ¿El Tigre?, pues yo también busco venganza contra él y ahorita iba caminando y planeando mi siguiente plan maligno que será el plan más siniestro de todos – se ríe malvadamente

- ¿Ah sí?.

- Sí y, pensándolo bien, juntando nuestras fuerzas fácilmente podríamos vengarnos de El Tigre.

En ese momento al señor Siniestro se le había ocurrido un nuevo plan para acabar con El Tigre y eso consistía en que uniendo sus fuerzas que era su mente maligna con las ideas locas y malvadas del Dr. Chipotle Jr fácilmente derrotarían a su peor enemigo que era El Tigre, pero al Dr. Chipotle Jr parecía no parecerle la idea, él había echo un plan él mismo sin su padre y quería que su padre, aún estando en prisión, estuviera muy orgulloso de él al ver que él derrotaría a El Tigre; prácticamente el Dr. Chipotle Jr quería él solo acabar con El Tigre y sentía que no necesitaba de nadie para vengarse.

- ¿Vengarnos?

- Sí, esto es lo que haremos, primero…

- Ja, pues el Dr. Chipotle Jr no necesita de nadie para acabar con El Tigre, yo ya tengo un plan para acabar con él y es mi nuevo monstruo de guacamole.

- ¿Con esa cosa piensas tú derrotar a El Tigre? –preguntó el señor Siniestro y después se río, a lo que el Dr. Chipotle Jr no aguantaba que se burlaran y comenzó de nuevo a enfadarse

- ¡Sí!, ¡mi monstruo de guacamole acabará con El Tigre para siempre y es mucho mejor que tu plan!.

Pero el señor Siniestro no paraba de reírse, realmente no pensaba que el Dr. Chipotle Jr estuviera tan loco como para que su nuevo plan malvado era simplemente una masa de guacamole y luego el Dr. Chipotle Jr gritó de desesperación y se enojaba cada vez más y más.

- ¡Será mejor que ya te calles o si no…!.

- Si no qué – dijo Sergio convirtiéndose en el mismísimo señor Siniestro -, nada puede detener mi malévolo plan.

- Tampoco el mío, además tú plan apesta y el Dr. Chipotle Jr acabará con El Tigre solo.

- Ja, tú ridículo guacamole nunca derrotará a El Tigre, además sólo estoy perdiendo mi tiempo hablando con un científico loco y no necesito de nadie para vengarme.

- Te demostraré que yo soy el más malo de todos y que yo, el Dr. Chipotle Jr, es el que se vengará de El Tigre –y entonces soltó a su criatura de guacamole

- Tú estúpido guacamole no se compara con el gran poder del señor Siniestro.

Y entonces el señor Siniestro aplastó al monstruo de guacamole, pensando que la criatura estaba derrotada; sin embargo, el señor Siniestro de pronto sintió que algo muy fuerte comenzaba a moverse debajo de su pie y entonces la criatura de guacamole derribó al señor Siniestro al transformarse en un robot mucho más grande y poderoso que tenía una tecnología mucho más avanzada que la armadura de el señor Siniestro.

- Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, qué te parece eso, tonto, el Dr. Chipotle Jr es el que se vengará de El Tigre y ahora sólo falta que te muevas de mi camino.

- Nada puede derrotarme –dijo el señor Siniestro decidido a acabar con la criatura de guacamole

Y el señor Siniestro fue contra la criatura pero la criatura de guacamole rápidamente reaccionó y se volvió a convertir en una masa pequeña de guacamole, evadiendo el golpe que el señor Siniestro tenía preparado.

- Tu estúpida criatura está acabada –dijo el señor Siniestro, y luego activó sus armas -, hasta luego

Y entonces el señor Siniestro disparo contra el guacamole pero entonces el monstruo de guacamole se volvió a convertir en un gran robot superavanzado que era más grande que el señor Siniestro y que tenía una armadura más resistente, pero el señor Siniestro no se dio por vencido y fue directamente contra la criatura de guacamole pero su ataque fue completamente detenido gracias a la superarmadura que tenía el monstruo. El señor Siniestro ya no sabía con que atacarlo, tenía una armadura mucho más poderosa que la suya y no tuvo más opción que retirarse por esta vez.

- Ja, ja, ja, ja, te dije que mi criatura es más poderosa – dijo el Dr. Chipotle Jr

- Quizá tengas suerte por ahora –dijo el señor Siniestro -, pero yo me vengaré de El Tigre – y entonces emprendió la retirada

- Ja, no lo creo

Y entonces el Dr. Chipotle Jr dio la orden a su criatura de guacamole y esta extendió unos enormes tentáculos que atraparon de inmediato al señor Siniestro, evitando que se retirara. El señor Siniestro intentaba con todas sus fuerzas escaparse pero era imposible mientras que el Dr. Chipotle Jr sólo se reía malvadamente.

- Será mejor que me sueltes ahora o si no…

- ¿Qué?, ¿qué es lo que me hará un villano tan patético como tú? – y entonces se vuelve a reír y ordenó de nuevo a su criatura y esta destruyó con sus tentáculos la armadura del señor Siniestro, haciendo que Sergio se cayera de su armadura completamente destruida

- ¡Nooooooooooo! – gritó Sergio

- Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, eso te enseñará que nadie se mete contra el Dr. Chipotle Jr, ja, ja, ja, ja, ahora quién es el que se vengará de El Tigre – y el Dr. Chipotle Jr se vuelve a reír malvada y locamente

- Y ahora qué vas a hacerme – dijo Sergio, que estaba completamente indefenso y temblando de que el Dr. Chipotle Jr planeara acabar con él

- Nada, no quiero que mi monstruo de guacamole gaste su energía en algo tan patético como tú.

- Oh, ya veo – dijo Sergio, sonriendo con inocencia y comenzando a sudar de su frente -. ¿Sabes? tu criatura de guacamole no es tan mala – trataba de parecer bien para escaparse -, hurra por el guacamole, je, je, je – sonrió inocentemente Sergio – y bueno me gustaría quedarme un poco pero tengo algunos asuntos pendientes y se me hace algo tarde, ¿me dejas ir?.

- Mmm… está bien, el Dr. Chipotle Jr no hará que su monstruo de guacamole pierda su tiempo en un niño tan estúpido como tú.

- Sí, soy sólo un niño estúpido – dijo Sergio con inocencia -, je, je, y bueno, me tengo que retirar –se va alejando poco a poco -, muchas gracias por dejarme ir, señor jalapeño.

- ¡¿Qué?! – se dijo muy molesto el Dr. Chipotle Jr

- Ups O.o! – y luego Sergio corrió como pudo alejándose del monstruo de guacamole

Si hay algo que le enfureciera al Dr. Chipotle Jr era que dijeran mal su nombre y entonces el Dr. Chipotle Jr gritó completamente de rabia y ordenó de nuevo a su monstruo de guacamole y este atrapó fácilmente a Sergio con uno de sus tentáculos.

- ¡Noooooooooo! – gritó Sergio -, ¡fue un error!, ¡noooooooo!.

Pero entonces el Dr. Chipotle Jr dio la orden y su criatura se preparó.

- ¡Noooooooo! – gritó nuevamente el señor Siniestro -, ¡por favor!, ¡en la cara no!.

Y entonces la criatura de guacamole sólo obedeció a su amo y peleó contra Sergio, el señor Siniestro, en un terrible combate, en una terrible tunda. Mientras tanto, muy cerca de ahí, se encontraban Manny y Frida caminando por la ciudad dirigiéndose a los videojuegos, alcanzando a oir unos gritos muy de cerca.

- ¿Escuchaste eso, Frida? – preguntó Manny

- Qué – dijo Frida, terminándose de comer un delicioso churro -, yo no escuché nada, además será mejor que nos apresuremos si no queremos que otra vez se llenen los videojuegos y que todos los videojuegos estén ocupados.

- Ah, tienes razón, andando – dijo Manny, decidido -, además tenemos una apuesta o lo olvidaste.

- Claro que no, el que pierda esta vez hará la tarea de matemáticas de el otro, ¿piensas que se me olvidó?

- No y prepárate para perder y enfrentarte a los números – dijo Manny, decidido

- ¿Ah sí? Pues eso lo veremos – dijo Frida, corriendo rápidamente con una sonrisa en su rostro hacia los videojuegos al igual que Manny que inmediatamente la siguió

Mientras tanto de pronto dejó de escucharse aquellos gritos y de pronto se vió al Dr. Chipotle Jr solo con su criatura y riendo malvadamente, encontrándose a su alrededor la armadura del señor Siniestro toda destruida.

- Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ese tonto pensó que me derrotaría muy fácilmente pero yo, el Dr. Chipotle Jr, soy más inteligente que él, ja, ja, ja, ja, además mi nueva criatura de guacamole esta por completar todas sus habilidades y yo, el Dr. Chipotle Jr, hijo del malvado Dr. Chipotle padre, me vengaré pronto de El Tigre, ¡para siempre! – se ríe malévolamente

Y el Dr. Chipotle Jr se dirigió con su criatura a robar más bancos hasta que cayó la noche por la ciudad…

Continuará…

-------

Y bueno este es el final del capítulo que es la primera parte del plan del Dr. Chipotle Jr y espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, bueno, nos vemos/leemos


	4. El poder del guacamole II

Hola a todos, les agradezco por sus comentarios y qué bueno que les este gustando la historia, bueno, ejem, este es el siguiente capítulo y la segunda parte del plan del Dr. Chipotle Jr y espero que este capítulo también les guste.

Disclaimer: _El Tigre: Las aventuras de Manny Rivera_ no me pertenece, le pertenecen a Jorge R. Gutiérrez y a Sandra Equihua

------------

La fuerza del bien

Capítulo 4: El poder del guacamole II

Había llegado la noche a ciudad Milagro y las estrellas habían llegado a ponerse de nuevo una a una en el firmamento, era una agradable noche; sin embargo, no todo parecía tranquilo ya que en la guarida secreta de La Barbada de la Furia no descansaban y planeaban un plan como todos para deshacerse de los Rivera, sus peores enemigos.

Estaban fabricando nuevas armas para sus ruines y despiadados planes y cada integrante de La Barbada de la Furia hacia su labor, Guajolota revisaba algunos planos en un gran monitor, Buitrila checaba varias armas para asegurarse de que funcionaran bien, mientras que a La Cuervo no le había tocado alguna labor y quería aprovechar la oportunidad de cometer algunos robos para encontrarse con El Tigre pero su madre, principalmente, le ordenó que esta vez no saliera ya que más tarde idearían un nuevo plan para acabar con sus enemigos, pero pasaba el tiempo y La Cuervo no quiso esperar y, en un descuido principalmente de su madre, La Cuervo poco a poco se dirigió hacia la salida sin que su madre y su abuela la notaran y entonces finalmente activó su jet-alas y salió volando entre los edificios a robar algunos bancos o si no a sólo burlar a la policía mientras que su madre y su abuela terminaran su labor.

La noche transcurría por la ciudad, La Cuervo sólo había burlado a la policía, esperando a que El Tigre apareciera para luchar de nuevo contra él, pero no se notaba su presencia hasta que finalmente La Cuervo llegó a la cima de un gran rascacielos, tomó asiento y contempló la noche.

Mientras que La Cuervo sólo miraba la noche y pensaba en El Tigre, no se percataba de que algo se aproximaba hacia ella hasta que un instante la supervillana alcanzó a oir unos extraños ruidos que comenzaban a acercarse y entonces se preparó para pelear si fuera necesario, activó su cañón láser explosivo y de pronto se dejó de oir aquellos ruidos que venían de la oscuridad. Al parecer pasaba el peligro, sin embargo La Cuervo miró de repente la figura de El Tigre, exactamente donde se escucharon aquellos extraños ruidos, entre aquella oscuridad que se encontraba a pocos metros de ella, a pesar de que no se podía apreciar bien La Cuervo estaba convencida de que se trataba de él.

- El Tigre – sonrió La Cuervo -, veo que trataste de sorprenderme, pero creo que no te funcionó –se ríe un poco maliciosamente

Pero de pronto La Cuervo cambió su impresión y vio que al parecer El Tigre trataba de atacarla, dando un gran salto en el aire. La Cuervo de inmediato activó su cañón láser explosivo y atacaba a El Tigre, pero era más rápido y entonces El Tigre, lo que ella creía, de pronto la atacó arrojándole una extraña masa de guacamole que sirvió para capturarla por completo, logrando así que ya no continuara atacando y pudiera defenderse. La Cuervo se quedó aún más anonadada ante el ataque de El Tigre y trató de liberarse pero el guacamole era demasiado resistente para romper hasta que de pronto escuchó una risa maligna.

- Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, muy bien, mi criatura de guacamole – dijo el Dr. Chipotle Jr, viendo y acercándose a La Cuervo junto con su criatura -, has practicado muy bien tus tiros.

- ¿Ah? ¿El Tigre? – se preguntó La Cuervo

- No – respondió el Dr. Chipotle Jr, riéndose maliciosamente y entonces su criatura de guacamole dejó su apariencia de El Tigre, convirtiéndose de nuevo en una masa de guacamole

- ¿Es guacamole? – y entonces La Cuervo se enfureció y trató de liberarse del guacamole que la tenía atrapada

- Ja, quién quiera que seas sólo gastas tus fuerzas.

- ¿Ah sí? quién dice que no puedo liberarme de aquí, ¿acaso un niño tonto como tú?.

- ¿Qué?, soy el Dr. Chipotle Jr, hijo del malvado y despiadado Dr. Chipotle padre, además el poder de mi monstruo de guacamole todavía esta desarrollándose y será mejor que me retire –se va alejando

La Cuervo trataba de liberarse pero era imposible, sólo estaba gastando todas sus fuerzas además no podía utilizar su cañón láser explosivo para liberarse del guacamole y darle una tremenda golpiza al Dr. Chipotle Jr por lo que había hecho, quien de inmediato desapareció con su monstruo de guacamole del lugar y dejó sola a La Cuervo, quien sólo trataba de liberarse y que probablemente estaría en problemas, principalmente con su madre, si no regresaba a tiempo a su guarida.

En fin, el Dr. Chipotle Jr se reía maliciosamente por las calles de ciudad Milagro y ahora se dirigía a robar con su criatura el último banco, y que se trataba más bien de la casa de la moneda de ciudad Milagro y que para finalizar sería un gran botín.

- Muy bien, mi monstruo de guacamole, este será nuestro último robo y será la casa de la moneda de la ciudad, ja, ja, ja, ja, de ti depende que lo logres para que desarrolles completamente todas tus habilidades y consigas el cinturón místico de El Tigre para por fin yo, el Dr. Chipotle Jr, vengarme de El Tigre para siempre –se ríe maliciosamente

Pero mientras que el Dr. Chipotle Jr se dirigía hacia su próximo destino de pronto dejó de reírse al ver que un supervillano se le había adelantado en su robo y esta vez era la villana más ruin, despiadada y temida de toda la ciudad y se trataba de Sartana de los Muertos que, junto con sus banditos, robaban y vaciaban la casa de la moneda de la ciudad.

- ¿Qué? Eso es imposible, yo llegué primero – dijo el Dr. Chipotle Jr, mirando muy molesto como Sartana se llevaba todo el botín

- ¡Por favor!, ¡sólo déjeme ir y no le diré a nadie! – suplicaba un guardia que se encontraba totalmente atado en la entrada

- ¡Silencio! que nos llevaremos todo – dijo la malvada y más temida supervillana

Hasta que los banditos terminaron de vaciar todo el dinero y prepararlo para poderse irse.

- Está listo – dijo uno de los esqueletos a la villana

- Excelente – dijo Sartana -, y ahora sólo falta que…

- No tan rápido.

- ¡Quién dijo eso! – gritó furiosa la supervillana, viendo a sus esqueletos

- Fui yo - y entonces Sartana miró de repente al Dr. Chipotle Jr

- ¿Ah? Y tú quién eres – habló Sartana, enfadándose

- Soy el Dr. Chipotle Jr, y se suponía que yo iba a robar la casa de la moneda de la ciudad junto con mi monstruo de guacamole.

- ¿Tú?, ¿un simple mocoso que trata de impedírmelo? –se ríe la villana

- ¡No soy ningún mocoso, soy el Dr. Chipotle Jr! – gritó furioso

- Oh, con que el Dr. Chipotle Jr, supongo que hijo del Dr. Chipotle padre que se encuentra en prisión de nuevo.

- Será mejor que no te atrevas ni siquiera a burlarte de mi padre –advirtió

- ¿Burlarme yo? Oh, claro que no, siempre veo que lo capturan y lo llevan a prisión – y entonces Sartana les hizo una seña a sus banditos para que comenzaran también a reírse del Dr. Chipotle Jr, quien sólo se enfurecía al ver otra vez la humillación que recibía su padre

- ¡Ahhhhh!, ¡nadie se atreve a burlarse de mi padre! – y gritó de ira el Dr. Chipotle Jr

- Pues yo sí, además este botín es sólo mío y será mejor que no te atrevas a enfrentar el poder de mi guitarra.

- El dinero es mío y el Dr. Chipotle Jr es el que iba a robarlo, además no me importa que seas la supervillana más malvada de toda la ciudad y te enseñaré que nadie se mete con mi padre –suelta a su guacamole

- Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, patética criatura.

Y Sartana ordenó a sus esqueletos a atacar la criatura de guacamole, pero el Dr. Chipotle Jr estaba preparado mejor que nunca y reía maliciosamente muy confiado al igual que Sartana; era el poder del guacamole contra el gran poder de la supervillana más temida y despiadada de ciudad Milagro.

- ¡Tú criatura de guacamole está muerta, ¿me oíste?, muerta! –se ríe Sartana malvadamente

- Ja, ja, ja, ja, tal vez sea la más despiadada de todas pero esa horrible esqueleto subestima el poder de mi monstruo de guacamole – se dijo el Dr. Chipotle Jr, riéndose malvadamente

Y entonces el Dr. Chipotle Jr ordenó a su criatura de guacamole y esta sólo se convirtió en una masa de guacamole más grande, del tamaño más o menos de un edificio. Los esqueletos sólo se quedaron viendo de frente a la criatura y de pronto la criatura de guacamole trató de avanzar contra ellos pero en un descuido se resbaló y aplastó de manera brutal a los banditos, riéndose el Dr. Chipotle Jr a carcajadas maliciosamente

- Qué te pareció eso –se burló el Dr. Chipotle Jr -, mi criatura de guacamole no se compara contra un grupo de patéticos esqueletos – se ríe maliciosamente

- Ja, ja, ja, ja, impresionante –dijo Sartana, tranquilamente-, pero eso jamás podrá detenerme.

Y Sartana, con el poder de su guitarra mística, apareció de nuevo a más de sus banditos pero ahora eran aún más que los anteriores. El Dr. Chipotle Jr se quedó sólo un poco impresionado, la verdad Sartana de nuevo trajo a más esqueletos para combatir con el poder de su guitarra mística y entonces el Dr. Chipotle Jr se dio cuenta que de hay venían todos sus poderes y era necesario destruirla para derrotarla y finalmente quedarse con todo el botín.

Ambos supervillanos se enfrentaban, ninguno quería perder aquel preciado robo a la casa de la moneda de la ciudad. Entre un guardia capturado y observando simplemente la horrorosa pelea entre los dos supervillanos, el Dr. Chipotle Jr estaba igual que listo que Sartana, quien ordenó a sus esqueletos a atacar al monstruo de guacamole, pero el ataque parecía no ser muy efectivo ya que aunque los banditos se lanzaron contra el monstruo de guacamole, que era mucho más grande que ellos, la criatura parecía absorber cada golpe que le daban, a veces algunos de los banditos se quedaban pegados al monstruo de guacamole y entonces de inmediato la criatura simplemente trataba de deshacer de ellos al tratar de comérselos, pero sólo los masticaba y luego arrojaba los huesos, deshaciéndose de cada uno.

A Sartana poco a poco se le empezaba a agotar la paciencia y el monstruo podía atacarlos de nuevo usando la misma técnica cuando sea.

- Ja, ja, ja, ja, nada se compara contra el poder de mi criatura – dijo el Dr. Chipotle Jr – y así puedo estar todo el día –se ríe de nuevo -. Será mejor que te rindas.

- Tu monstruo tal vez derrote a todos mis esqueletos pero nunca podrá contra el poder de mi guitarra –y se ríe siniestramente

- Eso lo veremos.

Y entonces la criatura de guacamole avanzó lentamente hacia la supervillana. Sartana se veía sumamente confiada, ya no tenía a sus banditos pero su guitarra era lo más poderoso que tenía ahora.

A cada paso que se acercaba el monstruo hacia la supervillana, el Dr. Chipotle Jr sonreía maliciosamente al igual que Sartana, quien de inmediato se preparó para atacar a la criatura y en ese instante su guitarra comenzó a brillar de un color rojizo muy fuerte, rayos comenzaron a salir y un fuerte viento sopló ante la oscuridad de la noche, pero aún así el monstruo no se detuvo y avanzó lentamente hacia ella. Sartana se encontraba preparada para cuando el monstruo intentara atacar hasta que el monstruo de guacamole se encontró casi cerca en frente de ella y supo Sartana que ahora era el instante para atacar y dar fin a esto.

- ¡Despídete! – y se ríe maliciosamente

Y Sartana lo atacó con el poder de su guitarra mística, atacándolo con todo el poder que traía en forma de un poderoso y destructor rayo, pero el monstruo de guacamole también sabía cuando lo atacaban y simplemente se formó en medio de su cuerpo de guacamole un gran hoyo que fue por donde pasó el poderoso ataque de Sartana. La supervillana por fin se dio cuenta de las cosas, al parecer no se enfrentaba a una criatura como todas.

- Ja, ja, ja, ja, te lo dije, mi criatura de guacamole es más poderosa – se ríe maliciosamente

- Eso es imposible – se enfureció Sartana -, mi guitarra mística fácilmente pudo haber acabado con tu estúpida criatura de guacamole.

- Tienes razón, pudo haber acabado con mi criatura, ¿y sabes lo que eso significa?

En ese momento el monstruo de guacamole rugió fuertemente, dándose cuenta Sartana ante el peligro en que estaba. La supervillana estaba completamente paralizada, ya no sabía con que defenderse y sabía que si su guitarra mística era destruida todo se acabaría de nuevo para ella. Sartana sabía cuál era su debilidad y pensaba que el Dr. Chipotle Jr jamás la destruiría, pero en un instante, viendo Sartana con toda su rabia al Dr. Chipotle Jr, de pronto la criatura de guacamole avanzó para atacar a Sartana, sin embargo otra vez de pronto se tropezó y cayó accidentalmente con todo su peso de manera brutal sobre la supervillana, destruyendo también su guitarra mística.

El Dr. Chipotle Jr estaba sumamente contento al ver cómo su criatura de guacamole venció a la supervillana más despiadada de la ciudad y de esa manera logró llevarse el botín, ganando el robo a la casa de la moneda de la ciudad y luego se fue alejando con su monstruo de guacamole, mientras que el guardia después fue llevado a la jefatura de policía, donde tenía que dar una larga explicación acerca de lo sucedido.

En fin, el Dr. Chipotle Jr había desarrollado por fin todas las habilidades de su nueva criatura de guacamole, pensando que ya estaba lista para utilizarla y vengarse de El Tigre.

- Ja, ja, ja, ja, al fin mi monstruo de guacamole ha desarrollado todas sus habilidades – se ríe maliciosamente -. Creo que estos robos valieron la pena, además esos idiotas –refiriéndose a los supervillanos que se enfrentó- aprendieron que nadie se mete contra mi padre y contra mí, el Dr. Chipotle Jr – se ríe de nuevo -. Nadie podrá detener a mi criatura de guacamole pues yo soy él único que conoce su debilidad, ja, ja, ja, ja, ni siquiera ninguno de los Rivera podrá detenerme y entonces yo, el Dr. Chipotle Jr, me vengaré de ellos para siempre – se ríe de nuevo-, me vengaré de cada uno de los Rivera, comenzando primero con mi principal enemigo, El Tigre – se ríe de nuevo maliciosamente -, después White Pantera, luego Puma Loco y al final el mundo –se ríe de nuevo maliciosamente -, pero ya es la hora de dormir así que comenzaré mi plan hasta mañana después de un ligero descanso – se dijo amigablemente

Y así el Dr. Chipotle Jr, después de un largo día, se dirigió tranquilamente a su guarida con su criatura de guacamole para poder dormir y prepararse hasta al día siguiente con su plan y vengarse de El Tigre para siempre.

Continuará…

----

Bueno este fue el cuarto capítulo y el final de la segunda parte del plan del Dr. Chipotle Jr y espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos/leemos


	5. El poder del guacamole III

Hola, este es el quinto capítulo del fic y espero que este siguiente capítulo les guste.

Disclaimer: _El Tigre: Las aventuras de Manny Rivera_ no me pertenece, le pertenecen a Jorge R. Gutiérrez y a Sandra Equihua

------------

La fuerza del bien

Capítulo 5: El poder del guacamole III

Al día siguiente comenzaba a amanecer en ciudad Milagro, comenzando los primeros rayos de sol a entrar por las ventanas de todos sus habitantes al igual que en la guarida del malvado Dr. Chipotle Jr, quien se encontraba tranquilamente durmiendo, abrazando un osito de peluche para dormir hasta que un instante se oyó a todo volumen el despertador, despertando súbitamente al Dr. Chipotle Jr, quien de inmediato dejó su osito de peluche y luego lo apagó extendiendo su brazo robótico, bostezando un poco.

- Rayos – se dijo el Dr. Chipotle Jr -, condenado despertador, por qué siempre se me olvida dejarlo a todo volumen –se preguntó hasta que luego se acordó de que ahora pondría en marcha su plan maligno, sonriendo maliciosamente

Y así el Dr. Chipotle Jr comenzó el día, preparándose con su plan.

Pero mientras tanto en la escuela Leone, los estudiantes regresaban como todas las veces a sus clases al igual que Manny y Frida, además se acercaban los exámenes y Manny y Frida sabían que debían prepararse a tiempo para no reprobar y el primer examen que presentarían era el de matemáticas, la peor materia de todas, además la apuesta que habían hecho tratando de evadir la tarea de matemáticas ni siquiera les había funcionado, inclusive fue un largo día de estudios para ambos y ahora les habían encargado mucho más tarea de matemáticas para que se prepararan para el examen.

Manny y Frida debían hacer algo pronto, intentar copiarse en el examen tal vez sería de ayuda pero no debían confiarse si querían pasar y esta vez decidieron ponerse de acuerdo para hacer la tarea de matemáticas juntos para que no se les hiciera tan complicada y también para prepararse para los exámenes y decidieron ir cuando terminaran las clases a la biblioteca de la escuela ya que necesitaban algunos libros para la tarea.

En fin, Manny se mostraba algo molesto por que ahora tenían mucho más tarea de matemáticas y también un poco su mejor amiga, que la verdad no le preocupaba ni le molestaba mucho la tarea ya que ahora su enemiga, Zoe Aves, no la había molestado como siempre hoy en la escuela, ni siquiera había ido esta vez pues el Dr. Chipotle Jr se encargó de ella anoche cuando desarrollaba las habilidades de su monstruo de guacamole y que todavía permanecía atrapada, lo cual para Frida, el no haberse encontrado de nuevo con Zoe, le alegró un poco el día, esperando de que todos los días fueran igual, hasta que luego de recorrer algunos pasillos llegaron a la biblioteca de la escuela, donde María Rivera, la madre de Manny y que ahora era la nueva bibliotecaria de la escuela, los saludó y los atendió rápidamente, buscando los libros que necesitaban mientras que Manny y Frida charlaban.

- Espero que terminemos la tarea a tiempo para ver si tenemos chance de ir a los videojuegos – le dijo Manny a su mejor amiga

- Sí; no sé por que hoy tuvieron que encárganos demasiada tarea.

- Rayos, cómo detesto las tareas de matemáticas – se dijo Manny, algo irritado

- Manny, deberías saber que hacer la tarea te ayudará a prepararte para el examen – respondió su madre, quien regresaba con los libros que necesitaban Manny y Frida -, no quiero que vayas a reprobar de nuevo, jovencito

- Sí, lo sé, pero es que es la materia más difícil de todas y…

- Por favor, Manny, matemáticas es una simple materia como cualquiera y si dedicas sólo un poco más de esfuerzo y dedicación será una materia fácil como todas – a lo cual Manny simplemente sonrío

Después de que Manny escuchó aquellas palabras de aliento que le había dicho su madre y que lo reanimaron un poco para hacer la tarea, no sólo Manny y Frida se encontraba en la biblioteca, también estaba el Dr. Chipotle Jr que necesitaba algunos libros pero no por tarea de matemáticas si no para sus despiadados y locos planes.

- ¡Ahhhh!, ¡cómo puede resultar tan difícil encontrar un libro cuando lo necesitas! – se dijo el Dr. Chipotle Jr, enfureciéndose y arrojando otro libro que rompió completamente las gafas de un niño

El Dr. Chipotle Jr no se percataba de la presencia de Manny, estaba sumamente concentrado buscando el libro que quería, pero todo cambió cuando Manny y Frida estaban a punto de irse y entonces cuando Manny volteo miró de repente que el Dr. Chipotle Jr también se encontraba en la biblioteca.

- ¡El Dr. Chipotle Jr! – dijo Manny, viendo molesto al Dr. Chipotle Jr, quien en ese momento sabía que estaba en problemas

Manny se había encontrado de nuevo con uno de sus peores enemigos, no dudaba de que por alguna razón malvada estaba el Dr. Chipotle Jr en la biblioteca y debía de detenerlo pronto antes de que hiciera algo malo y entonces Manny, decidido a detener pronto al Dr. Chipotle Jr, giró la hebilla de su cinturón y se convirtió en El Tigre. El Dr. Chipotle Jr estaba en problemas y no tenía nada con que defenderse y entonces El Tigre se dirigió contra el Dr. Chipotle Jr con el poder de sus garras listas para atacarlo. El Dr. Chipotle Jr no sabía que hacer en ese momento, estaba completamente paralizado ante El Tigre y sólo se cubrió su rostro con su enorme brazo robótico, pensando que ya lo habían derrotado hasta que…

- ¡Manuel Pablo Gutiérrez O'Brien Equihua Rivera! – gritó la madre de Manny, molesta, y en ese instante El Tigre detuvo su ataque contra el Dr. Chipotle Jr, quien sólo dio un suspiro de alivio

- Eso estuvo cerca – habló el Dr. Chipotle Jr, tranquilamente

- No puedo creer que estuvieras a punto de lastimar a un simple niño que sólo estaba buscando un libro como todos – le dijo María a Manny

- Mamá, tu no comprendes – dijo Manny, pensando de que el Dr. Chipotle Jr hiciera algo malo -, él es uno de mis peores…

- Enemigos – completó Frida

- De seguro todo es parte de un plan maligno – habló Manny, con los brazos cruzados, viendo enojado al Dr. Chipotle Jr

- Manny, él sólo venía a buscar un libro como cualquiera, ¿verdad? – le preguntó al Dr. Chipotle Jr

- Así es – respondió el Dr. Chipotle Jr, con una discreta sonrisa malévola -, en realidad sólo pasaba por aquí y buscaba sólo unos cuántos libros.

- Qué bueno, me imagino que también por que ya vienen los exámenes, ¿no? – dijo Maria

- Sí, no tiene que ver con ninguno de mis malévolos planes – y se ríe discretamente

Mientras que María seguía hablando con el Dr. Chipotle Jr, Manny estaba seguro que el Dr. Chipotle Jr planeaba otro de sus planes malignos y sólo lo que podía hacer era estar alerto ante todo, después María regresó con los libros que buscaba el Dr. Chipotle Jr, quien después sólo salio rápidamente del lugar, dirigiéndose hacia su guarida.

- Espero que hayas aprendido la lección, Manny – a lo cual sólo Manny asintió y en ese instante recordó que debían hacer la tarea a tiempo

- ¡La tarea! – se dijo Manny, apresurado

- Cuál tarea – se preguntó Frida

- La de matemáticas – le recordó a su mejor amiga -. Lo siento, mamá, pero ya tenemos que irnos.

- Muy bien – y, antes de que Maria pudiera decirles algo más, Manny y Frida salieron rápidamente de la biblioteca para hacer la tarea a tiempo

Así pues, Manny y Frida traían los libros que necesitaban y se encontraban en los pasillos junto a los casilleros, ahora sólo se ponían de acuerdo para dónde hacer la tarea. Mientras tanto no sabían que el Dr. Chipotle Jr los seguía desde su guarida, viéndolos desde un monitor, espiándolos por medio de su criatura de guacamole que la había dejado en la escuela como parte de su plan y que ahora estaba escondida observando a Manny y a Frida, esperando órdenes.

- Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, la hora de mi plan llegó – se ríe malévolamente -. Esos tontos no saben que los puedo ver por medio de mi monstruo de guacamole y jamás se darán cuenta de que todo es parte de mi plan maligno – se ríe de nuevo -. Ahora ya nada podrá detenerme y será mejor que trate ahora de conseguir ese cinturón por las buenas para que mi plan no falle.

Y el Dr. Chipotle Jr después usó una especie de telecomunicador que le permitía comunicarse con su criatura desde su guarida para darle las órdenes.

- Ese cinturón será mío – se ríe maliciosamente, viendo a Manny y a Frida por medio de su monstruo de guacamole que estaba escondido; sin embargo de pronto apareció el subdirector Chakal, quien ya se retiraba de la escuela y quien descubre al extraño guacamole

- ¿Es guacamole? – se preguntó Chakal, viendo molesto y tomando al monstruo de guacamole del Dr. Chipotle Jr

- Rayos – se dijo el Dr. Chipotle Jr -, será mejor que me deshaga de él si no quiero que mi plan se arruine.

- Cómo es que esos mocosos dejan esta clase de porquería tirada en la escuela – dijo muy molesto Chakal

- ¿Porquería? – y con eso fue más que suficiente para que el Dr. Chipotle Jr gritara de rabia y ordenara a su monstruo de guacamole, quien de inmediato se deshizo de Chakal, encerrándolo completamente dentro de un casillero, y después el Dr. Chipotle Jr regresó con su plan maligno, observando aún que Manny y Frida seguían platicando con normalidad

- … muy bien, entonces podemos hacer la tarea en mi casa – decía Manny, con tranquilidad

- Esta bien – habló Frida

- De seguro no habrá problemas – abre su casillero para llevarse algunas libretas antes de irse

- Bueno, ahorita regreso – y Frida corre alejándose

- Ja, ja, ja, ja, veo que ahora es una buena oportunidad – se dijo el Dr. Chipotle Jr, viendo a Manny que se encontraba solo, esperando a que su mejor amiga regresara -, tendré que conseguir primero ese cinturón por las buenas si no quiero que mi plan se arruine, ja, ja, ja. Criatura de guacamole – le habló a su monstruo

Y entonces el Dr. Chipotle Jr le ordenó a su monstruo todo lo que debía hacer para que su plan no fallara. Mientras que el Dr. Chipotle Jr sonreía maliciosamente viendo a Manny desde su guarida, en seguida su monstruo de guacamole puso manos a la obra como su amo se lo había ordenado y entonces comenzó a transformarse, dejando su apariencia de guacamole, cambiando totalmente de aspecto, tomando exactamente la apariencia de la mejor amiga de Manny, quien dejó su escondite y se acercó a Manny con normalidad.

- Oh, Frida, ya regresaste – dijo Manny, cerrando su casillero y viendo normalmente a su mejor amiga

- Sí, así es, Manny – le respondió con una sonrisa discreta en su rostro -, bueno, ¿nos vamos?

- Pero claro, tenemos que hacer pronto esa tarea si queremos tener tiempo para ir a los videojuegos.

- Sí, eso creo, pero por qué no antes salimos a dar una vuelta juntos.

- Pero, Frida, si no nos preparamos a tiempo para los exámenes entonces…

- Manny, qué hay de malo de sólo dar una vuelta por la ciudad –trataba de convencerlo -, al fin y al cabo la tarea se puede arreglar fácilmente.

- Y cómo haremos eso – preguntó Manny

- Pues podemos pedírsela a alguien más, tú sabes, sólo la copiaremos y listo, un fácil ahorro de estudio.

- ¿De estudio? – se preguntó un poco convencido

- Y también de tiempo, como para ir a los videojuegos.

- ¡Genial! – exclamó Manny, convencido

- Pero antes iremos a dar una pequeña vuelta por la ciudad, ¿de acuerdo?

- Bueno, creo que de todos modos los videojuegos pueden esperar un poco y lo de la tarea de matemáticas está arreglada, esta bien - y Manny y Frida se alejaron saliendo de la escuela Leone

- Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ¡excelente! – exclamó el Dr. Chipotle Jr -, mi plan por fin ha comenzado, ja, ja, ja, ja, El Tigre nunca se dará cuenta que mi monstruo de guacamole tomó la apariencia de su mejor amiga, ja, ja, ja, y que me servirá para vengarme de él tomando su cinturón – se ríe de nuevo maliciosamente -, ahora tendré que asegurarme de que todo salga perfectamente bien por que yo, el malvado Dr. Chipotle Jr, juro que me vengaré de El Tigre para siempre – y se vuelve a reír maliciosamente

Y así comenzó el plan del Dr. Chipotle Jr.

Continuará…

----

Bueno este fue el quinto capítulo que estuvo algo muy sencillo y espero que les haya gustado, espero cualquier comentario, aclaración, sugerencia y/o queja, bueno, nos vemos/leemos


	6. El poder del guacamole IV

Hola, esta vez con suerte le avance rápido y este es el siguiente capítulo del fic. Espero que este siguiente capítulo haya salido bien ya que contendrá creo que un poco de humor, del cual no sé nada xD, pero espero que les guste.

Disclaimer: _El Tigre: Las aventuras de Manny Rivera_ no me pertenece, le pertenecen a Jorge R. Gutiérrez y a Sandra Equihua

------------

La fuerza del bien

Capítulo 6: El poder del guacamole IV

El Dr. Chipotle Jr vigilaba que su plan saliera a la perfección, además él también se encargaba de todo lo que su criatura de guacamole tenía qué decir con ayuda del telecomunicador para que su plan de vengarse no fallara.

Estaba anocheciendo y Manny parecía no sospechar absolutamente nada. La criatura de guacamole tenía la apariencia exactamente igual que Frida y Manny aún no notaba nada raro mientras se dirigían al parque de la ciudad sólo un rato. Así pues, el Dr. Chipotle Jr planeaba quitarle a Manny su cinturón de El Tigre y no pensó en otro lugar que el parque de la ciudad hasta que finalmente llegaron.

- Por fin la hora de la venganza esta cerca – se ríe maliciosamente -, qué mejor lugar que este para obtener el cinturón de El Tigre y qué mejor disfraz para poder quitárselo – se ríe de nuevo el Dr. Chipotle Jr

- Bueno, hemos llegado – dijo Manny -, y de qué quieres hablar – le preguntó a su mejor amiga

- No lo sé, pero – ve de pronto el cinturón de El Tigre -, ¿me prestas tu cinturón?

- Ja, ja, ja, ja, eso es – se dijo el Dr. Chipotle Jr, viendo desde su monitor y dirigiendo a su monstruo

- ¿Mi cinturón?, qué tiene mi cinturón – preguntó Manny

- Sólo préstamelo por un segundo, ¿sí?

- Es que no lo sé, Frida, yo…

- Por favor, sólo un segundito, ¿sí? – sonreía y trataba de convencerlo -, sólo para tenerlo un rato en mi poder para poder vengarme de ti.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – preguntó

- Digo, nada – sonrío con inocencia

- Creo que tengo que ser un poco más cuidadoso – se dijo el Dr. Chipotle Jr

- Sólo préstamelo ahora, prometo no perderlo.

- Frida – habló Manny -, ¿te sientes bien?

- ¡Rayos!, esto tomará más tiempo de lo que creí – dijo el Dr. Chipotle Jr

- Claro, Manny, y ahora sólo préstame ese cinturón ahora mismo – cambiaba de tono

- No lo sé – dijo comenzando a observar extraño a Frida - , algo me parece extraño en ti.

- Qué, qué es lo que tiene de raro – se preguntó el Dr. Chipotle Jr, temiendo que su plan maligno se arruinara

- Por qué tu aliento huele a… cómo es llama… ah, sí – recordó Manny -, guacamole.

- ¿Guacamole? – retumbó en sus oídos -, de qué hablas, Manny – sonrío de nuevo con inocencia

- Sí, además por qué cuando te tocó el brazo lo siento cómo a… guacamole, sí, también guacamole.

- Ah, quién sabe – respondió normalmente y sin mucha importancia -, yo que sé, pero no creas que soy un monstruo de guacamole y de que todo esto es otro plan del villano más malvado y despiadado de todos –refiriéndose al Dr. Chipotle Jr -tratando de vengarse – a lo cual Manny sólo levantó un poco su ceja, viendo muy raro a Frida, pero de pronto se oyó al vendedor de churros por el parque

- Creo que tengo algo de hambre – se dijo Manny, escuchando el gruñido de sus tripas -, qué te parece si compramos algunos churros, Frida – preguntó normalmente, a lo que Frida, o mejor dicho el monstruo de guacamole, le provocó asco, incluso como si estuviera casi a punto de vomitar, a lo que ya Manny parecía sospechar algo muy extraño

- ¡Churros, no! – gritó el Dr. Chipotle Jr

- ¿No quieres que los vayamos a comprar, Frida? Si es lo que más te gusta – dijo Manny

- Mejor… este… la verdad ahora he comido demasiados y mejor… – y otra vez trata de no vomitar

- Bueno, si tú lo dices – respondió Manny levantando una ceja hasta que finalmente el vendedor de churros se alejó lo suficiente, volviendo "Frida" a la normalidad

- Y bueno, qué te parece si mejor vamos a la heladería – preguntó de nuevo Manny

- Creo que no – respondió dudosa

- ¿Y si vamos a comer otra cosa? – preguntó otra vez

- Este, la verdad no tengo hambre – y trató de cambiar inmediato de tema -. Bueno, ¿en qué estábamos? – preguntó

- ¿En lo de mi cinturón? – se preguntó Manny

- Ah, sí, préstamelo, sé que tú sí se lo prestarías a tu mejor amiga, ¿verdad, Manny?

Manny miró su cinturón por un instante, pero comenzaba a sospechar de que tal vez se trataba de otro plan de un supervillano que trataba de vengarse. El Dr. Chipotle Jr miraba la actitud de Manny, sabía que probablemente podría arruinarse su plan hasta que actuó de inmediato precipitadamente ordenando a su monstruo de guacamole.

- ¡Manny, un monstruo gigante! – gritó señalando el lugar

- ¡En dónde! – preguntó Manny, volteando a ver

El Dr. Chipotle Jr se río maliciosamente en ese momento, sabía que ahora era la oportunidad de quitarle su cinturón místico de El Tigre al ver que Manny estaba distraído buscando al monstruo y entonces la criatura de guacamole sonrío maliciosamente mirando el cinturón y cuando estaba a poca distancia de poseerlo de pronto un horrible monstruo apareció en el parque donde se encontraban, atacando a la ciudad, y de inmediato Manny no dudo en utilizar su cinturón, se convirtió en El Tigre y fue a detener a dicho monstruo mientras que el Dr. Chipotle Jr estaba sumamente molesto y gritó de ira completamente.

- ¡Rayos! – gritó muy molesto el Dr. Chipotle Jr -, mi más valiosa oportunidad de quitarle su cinturón místico se arruinó, pero yo, el Dr. Chipotle Jr, no me rendiré y le quitaré su cinturón de El Tigre cuando termine de derrotar a ese monstruo

Pero de nuevo ocurrió exactamente lo mismo, a cada instante en que el Dr. Chipotle Jr veía una oportunidad para quitarle su cinturón místico entonces aparecía otro monstruo invadiendo la ciudad, causando un alboroto, hasta que poco a poco se le agotó la paciencia al Dr. Chipotle Jr, quien estaba sumamente furioso al ver que sería algo difícil poder obtener ese cinturón y finalmente se decidió de una vez por todas obtener el cinturón de El Tigre.

El Dr. Chipotle Jr podía ordenar a su criatura atacar en cualquier instante, pero no quería que su plan tal vez se arruinara pues estaba decidido a vengarse de El Tigre, su mayor enemigo, de una vez por todas hasta que finalmente Manny regresó con Frida después de acabar con el último monstruo.

- Ninguno de esos monstruos puede contra El Tigre – se dijo Manny

- Eso es lo que tu crees – agregó Frida, cambiando de tono

- ¿Qué?, ¿dijiste algo? – preguntó Manny, volviendo a ver a su mejor amiga

- Oh, nada, Manny – respondió otra vez con normalidad

- Ahora será mejor que me apresure para obtener ese cinturón antes de que otro monstruo aparezca – se dijo el Dr. Chipotle Jr

- Y bueno, ¿podrías prestarme tu cinturón? – preguntó de nuevo

- Y exactamente para qué Frida – preguntó Manny

- ¡Ah!, ¡ya basta de preguntas! – se desesperó el Dr. Chipotle Jr

Y entonces el Dr. Chipotle Jr aplicó lo que se le conoce como un plan b, que podría quizás llamársele así y que era una alternativa en caso de que no funcionara. Mientras tanto Manny aún esperaba que Frida le respondiera, pero de pronto Frida cambió su actitud y, sin decir nada, sonrío levemente y apoyo su mano sobre la de Manny y luego Frida lo tomó de la mano. Manny poco a poco empezó a sonrojarse mientras que Frida no lo dejaba de mirar, luego sus miradas entonces se cruzaron, se quedaron mirando el uno al otro y lentamente Frida acercó su rostro. En esa distracción el Dr. Chipotle Jr sabía el instante para poder obtener el cinturón de El Tigre y cuando estaba a poca distancia de obtener el cinturón místico mientras que Frida acercaba su rostro lentamente hacia Manny, de pronto comenzó a sonar el celular.

- Manny, sería mejor que no lo contestaras – dijo algo molesta

- No, Frida – respondió Manny, tomando su celular -, tal vez sea una llamada importante.

- ¿Una llamada importante? – se preguntó

- Quién rayos podría ser – se preguntó el Dr. Chipotle Jr desde su guarida hasta que de pronto cambió su actitud y sabía que su plan estaba en peligro -, ¡no!, a lo mejor puede ser la verdadera amiga de Manny – dijo recordando a Frida, quien se encontraba tal vez probablemente en la escuela encontrando a Manny y que tal vez lo había llamado por su celular para saber en dónde se encontraba

El Dr. Chipotle Jr realmente temía que su plan se arruinara en ese momento, ahora sabía por que la llamada tal vez sería importante. Podría ser Frida o tal vez no, pero el Dr. Chipotle Jr no quería que su plan se arruinara y entonces, mientras que Manny estaba a punto de contestar la llamada, en una distracción, el Dr. Chipotle Jr le ordenó a su criatura de guacamole que se alejara y se dirigiera a su guarida, quien rápidamente obedeció, dejando a Manny completamente solo en el parque.

- ¿Hola? – contestó Manny al celular

- Dónde estabas – preguntó Frida, algo molesta

- ¿Frida? – y en ese momento Manny volteo y se dio cuenta que se encontraba solo -, pero si tú… - decía completamente confundido – tú estabas hace un rato aquí conmigo y yo…

- Ja, ¿te parece gracioso dejarme sola en la escuela? – preguntó Frida, molesta

- Pero de qué hablas – dijo Manny, realmente confundido -, si nos dirigimos al parque cuando salimos de la escuela y entonces…

- Claro que no, Manny, ¿esperas a que te crea?.

- Pero, Frida – intentaba explicarle a su mejor amiga -, incluso habíamos arreglado ya la tarea de matemáticas, intentando copiarnos de alguien más…

- ¿Qué?, ¿de dónde se te ocurrió esa idea?.

- Tú misma la dijiste.

- Yo no dije nada, de seguro tal vez alguien más te dijo esa idea, ¿verdad?.

- Yo sólo…

- Olvídalo, mejor nos veremos mañana en la escuela.

- ¿Pero qué dices?, y qué va pasar con la tarea – preguntó preocupado

Pero Frida en ese instante colgó y sólo se dirigió molesta hacia su casa, además era de noche y sabía que debía acostarse temprano.

Había llegado la noche y mientras tanto Manny aún seguía completamente confundido, realmente había sido un día muy extraño y entonces sólo se dirigió a su casa, esperando encontrar a Frida mañana en la escuela.

Cuando Manny llegó a su casa, todavía se encontraba muy confundido, incluso ya no tenía hambre, sentía un ligero dolor de cabeza y pensó que no era muy conveniente hacer la tarea de matemáticas cuando llegara a su cuarto. Manny ya sólo quería llegar a descansar y olvidarse de todo hasta que de pronto interrumpió su camino al pasar frente a la habitación de su abuelo, quien parecía muy molesto viendo el televisor.

- Granpapi, ¿te sucede algo? – preguntó con curiosidad

- ¿Qué si me sucede algo? – dijo molesto no apartando su vista del televisor – Sólo mira, todos los bancos y joyerías de la ciudad están completamente vacías

Realmente Granpapi parecía molesto, ya que por aquel extraño supervillano ahora no había salido a cometer un robo en todo el día, aquel supervillano ya se le había adelantado en todas las ocasiones, frustrando todos sus intentos, incluso Granpapi había hecho un frasco gigante casi irrompible para utilizarlo como una alcancía para sus robos.

- Y ahora qué es lo que voy hacer con el frasco gigante que hice.

- ¿Un frasco gigante? - se preguntó Manny con curiosidad

- Sí, el que iba a utilizar para guardar todo el dinero que robaría.

- Oh, ya entiendo – pero luego recordó que tenía ya que dormirse si quería encontrar mañana temprano a Frida -, bueno me tengo que ir a dormir – y Manny se dirigió a su habitación

Mientras tanto cuando llegó la criatura de guacamole a la guarida de su amo, el Dr. Chipotle Jr se encontraba realmente furioso, sus intentos de obtener el cinturón mágico de El Tigre habían fallado por completo, pero todavía no se daba por vencido pues su plan de obtener el cinturón de El Tigre aún no se había arruinado totalmente; en ese instante la criatura de guacamole dejó su disfraz y se volvió de nuevo una masa simple de guacamole.

- ¡No puedo creer que no haya podido obtener ese cinturón! – se dijo muy furioso el Dr. Chipotle Jr, gritando de ira -, pero todavía a mi monstruo de guacamole no lo han derrotado, ni tampoco a mi plan maligno, pues bien – se mostró realmente decidido – si no conseguí el cinturón de El Tigre por las buenas entonces serán por las malas – y se ríe maliciosamente – y ahora me preparé de nuevo por que yo, el Dr. Chipotle Jr, juro que me vengaré de El Tigre para siempre – y se ríe maliciosamente

Y entonces el Dr. Chipotle Jr se preparó con su plan para ponerlo en marcha hasta el día siguiente para obtener el cinturón de El Tigre y hacer a su monstruo de guacamole mucho más poderoso para poder vengarse por fin de una vez por todas de su mayor enemigo, El Tigre.

Continuará…

-------

Y bueno este fue el siguiente capítulo y espero que les haya gustado, bueno, nos vemos/leemos


	7. El poder del guacamole V

Hola, y bueno, ejem, ahora sí en este capítulo se pondrá mucho mejor la historia, pero de nuevo si notan algo muy malvado es sólo por el plan del Dr. Chipotle Jr y espero que este capítulo les guste

Disclaimer: _El Tigre: Las aventuras de Manny Rivera_ no me pertenece, le pertenecen a Jorge R. Gutiérrez y a Sandra Equihua

------------

La fuerza del bien

Capítulo 7: El poder del guacamole V

Comenzaba otro día normal como todos y Manny había salido de su casa temprano para encontrarse con Frida en la escuela después de lo que pasó ayer en el parque, y no tardó en encontrar a su mejor amiga que se encontraba dejando su mochila en su casillero.

- Frida, qué bueno que te encontré a tiempo – habló Manny, pero la actitud de Frida la notaba muy indiferente y todavía molesta por lo que había pasado

- ¿Viniste para preguntarme si traje la tarea de matemáticas? – preguntó con algo de indiferencia

- Claro que no, quería aclarar primero lo de ayer.

- Qué es lo que tienes que decirme, ya me dijiste todo – habló Frida

- Sí, creo que sí, pero en verdad espero que no te hayas molestado de nuevo conmigo, en serio,…

Y Manny comenzó explicarle a Frida todo lo que había pasado, desde que salio ayer de la escuela hasta cuando había llegado al parque.

- … y bueno si te molesto, ¿podrías perdonarme? – Manny se sentía avergonzado en ese instante pero Frida guardó silencio, miró la actitud de Manny, sabía que Manny decía la verdad respecto a todo además no por eso dejarían de hablarse, ellos siempre han sido mejores amigos y Frida simplemente sonrío levemente, de manera afirmativa

- ¿Y entonces qué hay de lo de la tarea? – dijo Frida, normalmente, sabiendo Manny que todo había vuelto otra vez como antes

- La tarea, tienes razón – recordó Manny

- Bueno, hice lo que me dijiste, copiársela de alguien más, y aquí la tengo – habló alegremente

A lo cual Manny dio un suspiro de alivio, dejando de preocuparse por la tarea y más tarde Manny y Frida fueron a sus salones con normalidad, volviendo a los estudios.

Mientras tanto, cuando ya faltaba muy poco para que terminaran las clases en la escuela Leone, muy cerca de un callejón, el Dr. Chipotle Jr estaba completamente listo con su plan y sólo esperaba a que Manny saliera de la escuela para poner en marcha su plan maligno.

- Ja, ja, ja, ja, esta vez ya nada podrá detener mi plan maligno, sólo falta que ese tonto salga de la escuela y por fin me vengaré de El Tigre para siempre – se ríe de nuevo maliciosamente

El Dr. Chipotle Jr miró luego una especie de reloj, faltaba segundos para que el timbre de la escuela sonara, mientras tanto su monstruo de guacamole había recibido ya todas las órdenes para poner en marcha el plan y se encontraba afuera de la escuela Leone, precisamente a un lado de la entrada, donde había cambiado su aspecto de guacamole, tomando exactamente la apariencia igual que Manny.

Hasta que luego el timbre sonó, sonriendo el Dr. Chipotle Jr maliciosamente y entonces salieron normalmente por fin de las clases cientos de niños. El monstruo de guacamole se encontraba preparado, cientos de niños pasaban en frente de él, pero el monstruo de guacamole esperaba a que Manny apareciera, como su amo se lo había ordenado, hasta que pronto la escuela quedó completamente vacía y al final venían caminando Manny y Frida, platicando muy normalmente.

- Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, cuando se acerque a mi criatura ya nada podrá detenerme - y se ríe de nuevo maliciosamente

- … dime, entonces qué haremos ahora – preguntaba Manny

- Podríamos ir a los videojuegos, pero… a ti qué se te ocurre – preguntó Frida

- No lo sé, pero… - en ese instante Manny voltea y se encuentra sin saberlo con el monstruo de guacamole, y luego lo mira muy extraño -, ¿acaso nos conocemos? – preguntó

Pero de pronto la criatura de guacamole reaccionó contra Manny y extendió uno de sus brazos, utilizándolos como si fueran unos enormes tentáculos de guacamole, atrapándolo completamente mientras que el Dr. Chipotle Jr reía maliciosamente viendo a Manny capturado por su monstruo, pareciendo que la venganza estaba cerca. Manny intentó liberarse de la criatura de guacamole, pero la criatura lo tenía atrapado por completo, luego intentó utilizar su cinturón de El Tigre pero la criatura realmente era muy fuerte, gracias a todas las habilidades que desarrolló robando bancos y joyerías, y también contra los supervillanos que había derrotado.

- No puedo liberarme – se dijo Manny, con todas sus fuerzas tratando de safarse del monstruo

- Ja, ja, ja, ja, al fin El Tigre está bajo mi poder – se ríe de nuevo maliciosamente – y ahora será mejor que no perdamos el tiempo – se dijo el Dr. Chipotle Jr, decidido

Y entonces su criatura de guacamole extendió su otro brazo y fácilmente le quitó a Manny su cinturón de El Tigre, donde obtenía todos sus superpoderes, y después finalmente el monstruo de guacamole se deshizo de Manny arrojándolo con todas sus fuerzas hacia un callejón.

La criatura de guacamole tomó con sus dos manos el cinturón de El Tigre y luego lo alzó muy victorioso mientras reía maliciosamente al igual que su amo, el Dr. Chipotle Jr; al fin parecía que la venganza llegaría después de todo. Frida comenzaba a asustarse viendo cómo la criatura de guacamole, que tenía la apariencia igual que su mejor amigo, reía malvadamente y entonces Frida se dirigió rápidamente con Manny, quien se encontraba en el callejón.

- ¡Al fin yo, el Dr. Chipotle Jr, tengo el cinturón mágico de El Tigre! – se ríe a carcajadas maliciosamente -. Nada podrá detener a mi criatura de guacamole y será la criatura más poderosa de todas, será invencible, nada podrá derrotarla, ja, ja, ja, ja, y al fin me vengaré de El Tigre para siempre.

Mientras que el Dr. Chipotle Jr permanecía en su escondite, viendo a su criatura de guacamole, entonces finalmente el monstruo de guacamole se puso el cinturón y luego giró la hebilla con pura normalidad y al instante los superpoderes de El Tigre comenzaron a fluir en la malvada criatura. El monstruo de guacamole sentía recorrer esa poderosa fuerza, sus habilidades habían incrementado todavía con ayuda del cinturón mágico y después la criatura de guacamole comenzó a brillar de un color verde y finalmente se convirtió en El Tigre, obteniendo así todos sus superpoderes, prácticamente parecía invencible.

El Dr. Chipotle Jr estaba realmente contento riéndose maliciosamente al ver a su monstruo de guacamole con los superpoderes de El Tigre, ya nada podía detenerlo y estaba decidido a acabar cómo sea contra su mayor enemigo.

- Por fin ya nada podrá detenerme y yo, el malvado Dr. Chipotle Jr, hijo del Dr. Chipotle padre, me vengaré de El Tigre para siempre – se ríe de nuevo

Mientras tanto parecía que alguien se acercaba a la escuela, era nada más y nada menos que Rodolfo, quien esperaba encontrarse con su hijo cuando saliera de la escuela y que había ido esta vez para tratar de convencer a Manny de pasar una tarde juntos, sólo padre e hijo combatiendo el crimen, en sus intentos de acercar a su hijo más hacia el lado del bien.

- Espero encontrar a Manny en la escuela – decía Rodolfo, muy tranquilo -, esta vez será una tarde en el que sólo padre e hijo iremos a combatir el crimen, de seguro Manny aceptará rápidamente – decía con mucha confianza

Sin embargo, el Dr. Chipotle Jr estaba totalmente atento a su plan maligno y de pronto miró que Rodolfo, mejor conocido como White Pantera, se acercaba a la escuela.

- Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, aquí viene White Pantera – decía el Dr. Chipotle Jr -, de seguro viene a ver a su hijo, ja, ja, ja, ja, bueno, me iba a vengar primero de El Tigre, ¡pero qué importa! – dijo con furia -, me vengaré como quiera de todos los miembros de esa asquerosa familia, ¡cómo los odio! – gritó recordando de ira -, me vengaré de cada uno de ellos, no importa el orden, todos caerán ante el poder de mi monstruo de guacamole, ja, ja, ja, ja, por que yo, el malvado Dr. Chipotle Jr, les enseñaré que nadie se mete contra mi padre, y me vengaré de una vez por todas y para siempre – y se ríe de nuevo maliciosamente

Mientras que el Dr. Chipotle Jr se mostraba realmente decidido vengarse de una vez por todas de los Rivera, Rodolfo se dirigía con tranquilidad hacia a la escuela cuando no tardó en encontrar a Manny, que en realidad era el monstruo de guacamole, convertido en El Tigre.

- Vaya, al fin te encuentro mijo – decía Rodolfo mientras que "Manny" le daba la espalda pareciendo no escuchar lo que le decían -, espero que no tengas demasiada tarea pero qué te parece si esta tarde sólo tu y yo, padre e hijo, pasamos una tarde increíble combatiendo el mal y atrapando villanos por la ciudad, dime, qué dices – preguntó Rodolfo

La criatura de guacamole parecía no escuchar nada y conservó por un momento su posición; sólo en sus ojos se miraba un terrible odio y destrucción, pero sobre todo maldad. Después la criatura de guacamole intentó reaccionar, se dio media vuelta y se quedó mirando no muy amigablemente a Rodolfo. El padre de Manny poco a poco observaba que su hijo se comportaba muy extraño y cuando intentó preguntarle qué era lo que le pasaba de pronto la criatura de guacamole lo golpeó fuertemente, mandándolo a estrellar contra un edificio; la venganza había comenzado.

- Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ¡eso es mi criatura de guacamole! –decía el Dr. Chipotle Jr –, al fin yo, el Dr. Chipotle Jr, me vengaré de esa asquerosa familia para siempre, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, nada podrá detenerme, absolutamente nada, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, pobre de White Pantera –se burlaba el Dr. Chipotle Jr, fingiendo andar triste – ser golpeado por su propio hijo, ja, ja, ja, ja; ha llegado el principio del fin.

Mientras que el Dr. Chipotle Jr veía lo que pasaba desde su escondite cerca de un callejón, la criatura de guacamole se reía malvadamente y luego se dirigió caminando contra su enemigo, quien se encontraba dentro de los escombros, para acabar con él. Había sido un golpe muy fuerte, pero Rodolfo reaccionó de inmediato y se levantó de los escombros, viendo que "Manny" se dirigía de nuevo hacia él. Rodolfo no sabía cómo reaccionar en ese instante y de pronto comenzó a enfadarse, llamó a su hijo por su nombre completo, esperando a que "Manny" se detuviera pero continuaba acercándose.

La criatura de guacamole no parecía escuchar nada, sólo se dirigía completamente a destruir a su enemigo. Rodolfo estaba realmente furioso, no esperaba esa reacción por parte de su hijo, y, mientras que todavía parecía que "Manny" no le hacía caso a pesar de decirle los tantos castigos que tendría, la criatura de guacamole extendió su brazo, sujetó a Rodolfo fuertemente de su corbata y luego de nuevo lo estrelló con todas sus fuerzas contra los edificios a su alrededor.

Rodolfo se sentía sumamente lastimado y sólo observaba que "Manny" de nuevo intentaba lastimarlo. Rodolfo estaba completamente confundido, muchas preguntas pasaban por su mente, ¿su propio hijo atacándolo?, ¿qué era lo que pasaba?, ¿por qué Manny ha reaccionado de esa manera?, hasta que luego pensó en aquella terrible idea, no podía ir a detener a su propio hijo como si fuera un villano, su corazón se sintió poco a poco destrozado. Rodolfo podía utilizar sus botas de bronce de la verdad y averiguar lo que le pasaba a "Manny" pero en realidad no pensaba que su hijo reaccionara de esa forma y entonces tenía que idear algo, alguna forma para intentar de detener a "Manny" y luego, decidido, se convirtió en White Pantera y de pronto el monstruo de guacamole fue directamente contra él, pero afortunadamente White Pantera esquivó aquel ataque y en ese instante abrazó de inmediato a su hijo e intento hablar con él para tratar de que reaccionara pues luchar contra su propio hijo no era la mejor opción.

- Ja, White Pantera trata de hacer reflexionar a Manny, quien en realidad es mi criatura de guacamole – decía el Dr. Chipotle Jr -, ja, ja, ja, ja, la única forma es que luche contra mi monstruo de guacamole, pero eso es imposible que lo haga, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, él nunca lastimaría por nada del mundo a su propio hijo, ja, ja, ja,…

- … ¡por favor mijo!, ¡qué es lo que te sucede! – decía White Pantera, en forma desespera -, por favor reacciona – lo abrazaba fuertemente pero el monstruo de guacamole poco a poco intentaba liberarse

- ¡Déjame ahora! – gritó "Manny", muy molesto, tratando de safarse

- ¡Dime lo qué te sucede!.

- ¡Yo…!, ¡ahhhh…! – y en ese instante "Manny" se liberó de White Pantera -. ¡No podrás contra mí!... yo… yo… yo… ¡te odio y ahora acabaré contigo!

White Pantera sentía su corazón destrozado y todavía su mente conservaba la idea de que lo intentara de detener atacándolo como a cualquier villano. "Manny" dio una risa malévola y miró de nuevo a su padre con ese odio, al fin White Pantera se daba cuenta de las cosas y una lágrima salió de sus ojos, a pesar de que su hijo lo seguía mirando con ese terrible odio, y finalmente el monstruo de guacamole fue directo contra él.

White Pantera intentaba sólo esquivar los golpes, pero desafortunadamente la criatura de guacamole parecía prácticamente invencible y en un instante capturó de nuevo a White Pantera, comenzándolo a atacar totalmente utilizando sus filosas garras de El Tigre. Poco a poco White Pantera se debilitaba a cada golpe, sus heridas, causadas por las filosas garras, se notaban muy profundas y graves, pero nada fue peor que ver que su hijo lo seguía atacando, era un dolor insufrible; parecía ya no haber ninguna esperanza.

Mientras que seguía la criatura de guacamole atacando a White Pantera, el Dr. Chipotle Jr seguía completamente feliz y riendo maliciosamente al ver cómo su criatura acababa con su enemigo.

- Ja, ja, ja, ja, ¡por fin me vengaré de esos Rivera para siempre! – y se ríe de nuevo maliciosamente -, sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que mi criatura de guacamole acabe con White Pantera y después acabaré con los demás, ja, ja, ja, ja; ya nada puede detener mi plan maligno.

La criatura de guacamole seguía atacando a su enemigo, prácticamente White Pantera estaba en problemas, estaba debilitándose y sus botas de bronce de la verdad no parecían ya de mucha utilidad.

Mientras tanto Manny aún seguía inconsciente, debido al ataque de la criatura de guacamole, no sabía que a su padre lo estaban atacando y luego el monstruo de guacamole azotó de manera brutal a White Pantera contra otro rascacielos, dejándolo de nuevo entre los escombros, luego la criatura de guacamole lo tomó de la corbata, alzó filosamente una de sus garras que brillaban a la luz del sol, dándole un aspecto siniestro, río maliciosamente y se preparó para darle el último golpe para acabar con él de una vez por todas.

Continuará…

----

Espero que este siguiente capítulo les haya gustado, ahora sí en adelante los próximos capítulos estarán mucho mejor y todo había habrá más del plan del Dr. Chipotle Jr, bueno, nos vemos/leemos


	8. El poder del guacamole VI

Hola, por fin pude escribir el siguiente capítulo, esta vez no fue nada sencillo continuarle, incluso fue más largo de lo que pensé, pero es donde se pone mejor la historia, espero que este capítulo haya salido bien y espero que les guste.

Disclaimer: _El Tigre: Las aventuras de Manny Rivera_ no me pertenece, le pertenecen a Jorge R. Gutiérrez y a Sandra Equihua

------------

La fuerza del bien

Capítulo 8: El poder del guacamole VI

El monstruo de guacamole estaba completamente preparado, sólo era esperar a que la criatura reaccionara. Mientras tanto White Pantera ya no podía hacer nada, estaba totalmente indefenso ante la criatura y, para el Dr. Chipotle Jr, al fin la venganza llegaría.

- ¡Ahora acaba con él de una vez por todas! – gritó el Dr. Chipotle Jr, impaciente y saboreando cada vez la venganza

Entonces fue cuando el monstruo de guacamole intentó reaccionar cuando de pronto unos extraños misiles aparecieron y fueron directamente contra él, evitando que realizara su cometido y donde dicho ataque arrojó a la criatura muy lejos del lugar, volando por los aires.

El Dr. Chipotle Jr gritó de ira en ese momento, su valiosa oportunidad de acabar con White Pantera había sido arruinada, estaba tan furioso, fue cuando el humo que había provocado los misiles comenzó a disiparse, viendo el Dr. Chipotle Jr que se trataba de Puma Loco quien había evitado que por poco acabaran con White Pantera.

- ¡Ah¡no puede ser posible! – decía muy molesto el Dr. Chipotle Jr -, me las pagarán, además aún no me he rendido y muy pronto mi criatura de guacamole aparecerá y acabará con ambos – y se ríe maliciosamente

- ¡Por favor, Rodolfo¡reacciona! – decía Puma Loco, antes de que la criatura de guacamole pronto apareciera

- Pero… - decía White Pantera, quien abrió lentamente sus ojos, poco a poco empezaba a recuperarse pero aún se encontraba muy débil como para que intentara ponerse de pie y fue cuando Puma Loco lo ayudó a levantarse

- ¿Te encuentras bien mijo? – preguntó

- ¿Papá?, pero¿qué es haces aquí? – decía White Pantera, con algo de extrañeza y aún muy débil

- Cómo que qué hago aquí, vine a protegerte de esa criatura que por poco acaba contigo.

- De cuál criatura estás hablando – preguntó sobándose su cabeza, intentando recordar

- De esa criatura, la que te encontraste y tenía la apariencia igual que Manny.

Puma Loco sabía mucho de supervillanos y sabía perfectamente bien que esa extraña criatura podría ser un plan como todos de algún otro supervillano tratando de conseguir venganza, pero aún no se sabía de quién. Ya quisiera hasta Puma Loco darse cuenta que al fin su nieto había elegido ser un villano pero eso no podía ser, no por lo extremo de cómo se veía la situación.

- ¿Qué dices¿quieres decir que…?.

- Sí, esa misma criatura que te encontraste con la apariencia igual que Manny.

- No, esto no puede ser – decía White Pantera

- Por supuesto que sí, por qué no utilizaste tus botas de bronce de la verdad – preguntó

- No podía usarlas, sé que Manny no reaccionaría de esa forma intentando atacarme, debía encontrar alguna otra manera, además cómo estás tan seguro de qué no se trata de Manny – preguntó White Pantera

- Él nunca reaccionaría de esa manera contra ti, debiste lograr entender eso, de seguro todo esto es otro plan de otro villano –se dijo muy convencido

Mientras que White Pantera aún no estaba completamente seguro si realmente era Manny el que lo había atacado, en ese instante la criatura de guacamole apareció de nuevo a unos metros enfrente de ambos, riéndose maliciosamente.

- Muy bien, espero que estés listo – dijo Puma Loco, preparándose

- Yo… no lo sé – decía White Pantera todavía confundido -, podría ser Manny, nunca lo lastimaría.

- Claro que no lo es, incluso por qué no intentas hablarle.

- Bien…

- ¡Los destruiré, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja –lo interrumpe-, acabaré con ambos al mismo tiempo! – decía la criatura de guacamole, sin control

- Está bien, papá, tú ganas, confiaré en ti – y finalmente ambos se prepararon para luchar

- No tienen ninguna oportunidad – dijo el Dr. Chipotle Jr -¡destrúyelos ahora! – ordenó impaciente

Y finalmente la criatura de guacamole fue contra ambos adversarios, quienes reaccionaron rápidamente. El monstruo de guacamole, que tenía los superpoderes de El Tigre, extendió sus filosas garras, intentando atacarlos al mismo tiempo, sin embargo, aunque White Pantera seguía algo débil, esquivaron con éxito aquel ataque y en eso Puma Loco se dirigió a toda velocidad contra el monstruo de guacamole con ayuda de su traje robótico. El monstruo de guacamole reaccionó de manera muy rápida y logró evitar el ataque de Puma Loco, logrando dar un gran salto en el aire y cuando estaba a punto de utilizar de nuevo sus filosas garras, White Pantera aprovechó rápido la oportunidad y logró darle un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula con sus botas de bronce de la verdad, mandando a la criatura a varios metros; sin embargo, la criatura de guacamole parecía no mostrar ninguna debilidad y se puso de pie a tiempo, pero en ese momento Puma Loco atacó a la criatura otra vez con sus misiles que afortunadamente dieron justamente en el blanco, provocando una enorme explosión que se oyó por toda la ciudad.

Por un momento hubo un silencio, la criatura de guacamole no reaccionaba y White Pantera y Puma Loco sólo esperaron para ya dar fin a la extraña criatura. Había sido un ataque muy fuerte por parte de Puma Loco y todavía el tiempo pasaba mientras que el Dr. Chipotle Jr sólo los observaba desde su escondite.

- Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja¿piensan que con eso mi criatura esta acabada?, ja, ja, ja, ja, pero están equivocados, mi criatura de guacamole es totalmente invencible, nada puede contra el poder de mi criatura – decía el Dr. Chipotle Jr, confiado

- No debiste atacarlo tan fuerte – decía White Pantera

- ¿Te parece eso fuerte?, además tenemos que acabar con esto de una vez por todas

- Qué tal si en realidad se trata de Manny.

- Claro que no… - intentaba de nuevo surgir la discusión

Pero de pronto la criatura de guacamole se puso de pie ante sorpresa de todos, no parecía tener ningún rasguño y se reía maliciosamente al igual que el Dr. Chipotle Jr.

- Ja, ja, ja, ja, tontos¿pensaron que con eso me derrotarían tan fácilmente? – y la criatura de guacamole se río de nuevo maliciosamente

- ¿Qué? Imposible – decía Puma Loco

- No puede ser – agregó White Pantera

- Y aún no han visto mi verdadero poder –se vuelve a reír maliciosamente

- Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ahora sí ya nada podrá defenderlos y cuando termine con ustedes me vengaré de El Tigre para siempre – y el Dr. Chipotle Jr se vuelve a reír maliciosamente -. ¡Ahora acaba con ellos! – ordenó de inmediato a su criatura de guacamole

Fue cuando la criatura de guacamole continuo la batalla, White Pantera y Puma Loco estaban preparados, por nada del mundo ellos tampoco se rendirían tan fácilmente y entonces se dirigieron contra la criatura. Puma Loco de nuevo intentó atacar a la criatura con sus misiles que salían de su traje robótico, sin embargo increíblemente la criatura de guacamole paso fácilmente por encima de ellos, dirigiéndose contra Puma Loco entonces, utilizando las garras de El Tigre, despedazó por completo parte de su traje robótico, provocando que se estrellara contra el pavimento. Mientras tanto White Pantera se dirigía a toda velocidad contra la criatura, pero de pronto la criatura miró que intentaban atacarlo de nuevo y fue directo, utilizando sus garras, contra White Pantera, quien intentó atacarlo con sus botas de bronce de la verdad, ambos chocaron fuertemente, pero la criatura de guacamole parecía invencible y arrojó fuera de su camino a White Pantera. El monstruo de guacamole no pensó en bajar la guardia y se dirigió contra él para acabarlo cuando de repente miró que de nuevo intentaban atacarlo. La criatura de guacamole se preparó y fácilmente resistió con todas sus fuerzas lograr detener el ataque de Puma Loco, lo cual en ese instante Puma Loco intentó atrapar a la criatura extendiendo uno de los brazos de su traje robótico, pero la criatura de guacamole estaba preparada ante todo y otra vez arrojó a Puma Loco contra el pavimento, después White Pantera intentó atacar a la criatura, sin embargo esta vez la criatura de guacamole con una de sus garras, sin aplicar un mayor esfuerzo, fácilmente detuvo a White Pantera y lo estrelló contra el pavimento junto a Puma Loco.

Pasaba el tiempo y la batalla todavía continuaba, ambos estaban exhaustos, habían utilizado todas sus fuerzas y todavía no podían contra la criatura, quien de inmediato no los dejó descansar por un rato y se dirigió contra ellos con sus filosas garras.

Mientras que la criatura de guacamole luchaba contra White Pantera y Puma Loco, quienes ahora estaban completamente indefensos, Manny aún seguía completamente inconsciente en el callejón. Frida había estado ya un rato intentando de que reaccionara, pero era inútil, nada hacia reaccionar a su mejor amigo.

- Por favor, Manny, reacciona – intentaba Frida, empezando a preocuparse, pero nada pasaba

Hasta que de nuevo se escuchó otra gran explosión, Frida se asomó desde las afueras del callejón, había sido otra vez aquella extraña criatura y también de pronto miró al Dr. Chipotle Jr escondido cerca de un callejón, riendo maliciosamente, al fin se daba cuenta de que todo se trataba de otro de sus planes malignos con guacamole y Frida debía hacer que Manny reaccionara pronto para intentar detener al Dr. Chipotle Jr a tiempo antes de que otra cosa grave sucediera.

Pasaba el tiempo mientras que Frida intentaba de todo para recuperar a su mejor amigo, pero Manny no reaccionaba, todavía seguía inconsciente, empezando a preocuparle a Frida.

- Por favor, reacciona – y otra vez con un vaso con agua trata si Manny reacciona -. Por favor, Manny, reacciona – decía Frida, quien estaba hincada a un lado de él -, el mundo te necesita, tu abuelo y tu padre te necesitan, por favor, tú eres él único quien puede dar fin a esto, reacciona – y en ese instante Frida lo toma de los hombros y lo agita bruscamente sin nada de suerte -. Por favor, Manny, todos te necesitamos, reacciona, por favor, no me hagas esto y reacciona de una vez – pero Manny seguía inconsciente -, por favor, te necesitamos, Manny, tu abuelo te necesita, tu padre te necesita, y… yo también te necesito.

En ese momento, Frida comenzaba a pensar tal vez en lo peor del por qué Manny no reaccionaba ante todos sus intentos de recuperarlo, tenía miedo de averiguarlo y trataba de no sollozar. En el callejón había silencio, ella aún se mantenía aún lado de su mejor amigo, después puso su mano con suavidad sobre su frente y luego se acercó a su rostro para poder sentir su respiración, fue cuando Frida se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal y que tal vez era la razón por la cual Manny no reaccionaba con nada, luego Frida tomó con cuidado su mano para tomarle el pulso, al fin sabía de que todos sus intentos por recuperar a su mejor amigo habían fallado, lo cual hubo otro silencio, aún le era difícil aceptar que ya no se podía hacer nada y Frida conservaba agachada su cabeza, luego apretó muy fuertemente sus manos tratando de que la tristeza no la inundara y luego trató de que sus ojos no se llenaran a comenzar de lágrimas a lo que los cerró fuertemente, sin embargo nada podía ocultar esa tristeza y una ligera lágrima comenzó a formarse en sus ojos, descendió lentamente por su rostro para finalmente caer en la frente de su mejor amigo, quien milagrosamente poco a poco intentó por fin reaccionar gracias a esa pequeña lágrima que cayó en su frente, comenzando a abrir sus ojos poco a poco.

- Manny, te necesito – habló levemente Frida, triste

- ¿Frida? – habló Manny, tratando de ponerse de pie, lo cual en ese instante a Frida se le llenaron de alegría sus ojos al ver que Manny había reaccionado y luego de inmediato abrazó a su mejor amigo, quien seguía todavía sin comprender aquella reacción de Frida

Por un momento parecía que todo estaba perdido, pero eso ya no importaba, lo único era que Manny había regresado de nuevo.

- Pensé que te perdería… ¡digo! – y en eso deja de abrazarlo -, tú sabes, como mejores amigos¿sí? – intentaba no sonrojarse

- Sí, lo sé – se sobaba Manny la cabeza tratando de recordar y que al parecer no había notado esa actitud de Frida -; aún no recuerdo exactamente lo que pasó.

- Lo recordarás, pero ahorita no hay tiempo – dijo Frida, normalmente -, tu abuelo y tu padre están en peligro siendo atacados por aquella extraña criatura que tiene tu cinturón de El Tigre – trataba de explicar Frida

Manny se quedó sorprendido y miró que no tenía su cinturón mágico, debía hacer algo a tiempo y después Manny y Frida salieron del callejón. Manny aún no lo podía creer, todavía vío aquella extraña criatura con su misma apariencia que tenía su cinturón mágico, pero se quedó más sorprendido al ver que su abuelo y su padre estaban indefensos siendo atacados por esa criatura. Manny comenzó a enfadarse al ver todo lo que pasaba, necesitaban de su ayuda y fue cuando intentó dirigirse hacia la criatura que tenía su cinturón de El Tigre cuando de pronto Frida lo detuvo de la mano al ver lo que Manny planeaba hacer.

- Espera, qué es lo que vas hacer – preguntó su mejor amiga, preocupada

- Necesitan que los ayude – decía Manny, mirando molesto y decidido a la criatura

- No puedes ir así nada más, aún no tienes tu cinturón y esa criatura es muy fuerte.

- Lo sé, pero tengo que detener a esa criatura a tiempo.

Fue cuando la criatura de guacamole dejó de atacar con sus filosas garras, mirando maliciosamente a sus contrincantes, en ese momento Manny, decidido, se acercó a la criatura mientras que el Dr. Chipotle Jr seguía en su escondite, disfrutando de la batalla.

- Ja, ja, ja, ja, muy bien, lo has hecho muy bien mi criatura de guacamole – decía el Dr. Chipotle Jr - y ahora es el momento de que termines de una vez con ellos, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja… - interrumpe y mira a Manny acercarse a su criatura -, El Tigre, ya no hay nada de que puedas hacer, ja, ja, ja, ja, mi criatura de guacamole ha derrotado a tu padre y a tu abuelo y ahora tú serás el siguiente, ja, ja, ja, ja…

Manny caminaba decidido hacia la criatura cuando en ese instante la criatura se dio media vuelta y observó maliciosamente a Manny, quien de inmediato se detiene ante la impresión. La criatura de guacamole se reía maliciosamente y enseñaba sus filosas garras dispuestas a atacar en cualquier momento, pero Manny estaba decidido y, aunque no tenía su cinturón, estaba seguro que podía detenerlo de cualquier forma y recuperar de nuevo su cinturón de El Tigre.

Mientras tanto Frida aguardaba en las fueras del callejón, viendo como su mejor amigo estaba decidido a detener a la criatura mientras que el Dr. Chipotle Jr reía maliciosamente, pensando de que ya sólo hacía falta vengarse de El Tigre y luego ordenó a su criatura de guacamole, quien de inmediato se dirigió contra Manny, pero Manny solamente se movió un poco, haciendo que la criatura se estrellara contra la pared de un edificio, provocando que se atascara.

Manny tenía que idear algo pronto, sabía que debía detener a la criatura y recuperar de nuevo su cinturón de El Tigre, cuando luego se le ocurrió una idea y entonces corrió rápidamente hacia el lugar donde funcionaría su plan hasta que finalmente la criatura de guacamole logró liberarse y luego siguió a Manny, quien se encontraba decidido y esperando a que la criatura apareciera. La criatura de guacamole enseñó sus filosas garras y luego se dirigió contra él dispuesto a atacarlo, pero Manny simplemente se alcanzó a mover un poco, dejando que la criatura otra vez se estrellara pero no contra otro edificio si no contra la heladería, donde rompió completamente los vidrios y se estrelló contra un enorme congelador. Las personas había huido totalmente mientras que Manny se dirigió al lugar donde se había estrellado la criatura, quien se encontraba completamente congelada y en ese momento Manny aprovechó la oportunidad para romper parte del hielo para recuperar de nuevo su cinturón, convirtiéndose de nuevo en El Tigre.

Mientras que Manny rápidamente se dirigió con su padre y su abuelo que se encontraban muy heridos y que poco a poco empezaban a recuperarse, el Dr. Chipotle Jr estaba completamente enfadado y gritaba de ira al ver que su criatura de guacamole había perdido el cinturón.

- ¿Se encuentran bien?, por favor, digan algo – preguntó Manny, preocupado y ayudándolos

- Esa criatura es más fuerte de lo que pensé – decía Puma Loco, tratando de ponerse de pie mientras que White Pantera abrió lentamente sus ojos al oír de nuevo a su hijo

- ¿Manny? – habló White Pantera

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó Manny de nuevo, ayudando a su padre a ponerse de pie, quien solamente lo abrazó fuertemente, al fin estaba seguro que no era su hijo el que lo había atacado

- Qué bueno que era la criatura la que estaba atacando y tu no mijo – decía White Pantera, entre lágrimas de alegría, a lo que Manny simplemente contestó con una sonrisa y luego también lo abrazó

- Al fin ya todo está bien – decía Manny, tranquilo

- Todavía no – dijo Puma Loco -, hay que deshacernos de esa extraña criatura o lo que sea antes de que cause más daños a la ciudad.

- Sí, es una criatura muy fuerte – dijo Frida, acercándose rápidamente e integrándose a la conversación

- Tienes razón, no hay que perder el tiempo – habló White Pantera

- Pero esa rara criatura de seguro ya esta acabada – decía Manny, al recordar que la criatura estaba todavía congelada en la heladería

Sin embargo, unos poderosos pasos comenzaron a sentirse, los cuatro miraron de nuevo a la extraña criatura, quien reía maliciosamente al igual que su amo, el Dr. Chipotle Jr y que seguía en su escondite.

- Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, idiotas¿pensaron que sería tan fácil derrotar a mi criatura? – y de nuevo se ríe maliciosamente

Fue cuando el Dr. Chipotle Jr comenzó a apretar unos botones de su brazo robótico, logrando que su criatura se convirtiera en una gigantesca masa de guacamole, del tamaño de un rascacielos.

Los cuatro miraban sorprendidos al monstruo gigante de guacamole mientras que el Dr. Chipotle Jr reía maliciosamente viendo a su criatura enfrente de sus contrincantes, quienes parecían que no eran nada comparados con el poder de su monstruo de guacamole. Los tres Rivera estaba exhaustos y ahora tenían que enfrentarse contra un monstruo mucho más grande.

- Podemos acabar con esto de una vez – se animó Puma Loco

- Sí, podemos luchar unidos – reanimaba White Pantera

- Ningún monstruo puede derrotarnos – se dijo Manny, preparado -, podemos contra él – a lo cual su abuelo y su padre asintieron, preparándose para el combate

- Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, no tienen ninguna posibilidad de ganarle a mi monstruo de guacamole – decía el Dr. Chipotle Jr, muy confiado desde su escondite-, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ahora sí acabaré con ustedes tres, ya no hay nada en este mundo que los pueda salvar de mi criatura y yo, el Dr. Chipotle Jr, me vengaré de ustedes para siempre, ja, ja, ja, ja…

Continuará…

----

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, disculpen los errores, ahora sí no fue nada sencillo, pero espero pronto continuarle en las vacaciones que ya por fin llegaron después de una eternidad xD, bueno, nos vemos/leemos


	9. Fuera de control

.

Hola, este es el siguiente capítulo que espero que haya salido bien y espero que les guste.

Disclaimer: _El Tigre: Las aventuras de Manny Rivera_ no me pertenece, le pertenecen a Jorge R. Gutiérrez y a Sandra Equihua

La fuerza del bien

Capítulo 9: Fuera de control

Había comenzado la batalla contra el monstruo de guacamole. El Dr. Chipotle Jr se mostraba muy confiado, estaba seguro de que esta vez cometería su venganza, además no hacía falta de que el Dr. Chipotle Jr ordenara a su monstruo ya que de inmediato fue cuando el monstruo de guacamole intentó aplastar a sus contrincantes, quien de inmediato estos reaccionaron y se alejaron a tiempo para evitar ser aplastados y entonces fue cuando se dirigieron juntos contra dicho monstruo.

La gran rapidez les permitía esquivar algunos ataques por parte del monstruo de guacamole; los tres se movían con gran habilidad esquivando a la criatura, mostrándose decididos a terminar con el nuevo monstruo de guacamole del Dr. Chipotle Jr.

Realmente lo que fue un simple experimento terminó en una horrible creación: una nueva criatura de guacamole, que después fue cuando el Dr. Chipotle Jr desarrolló todas las habilidades de su nuevo monstruo, además no se esperaba que se presentaran algunos obstáculos que impidieran que el monstruo de guacamole desarrollara todas sus habilidades, pero realmente lo que representó una dificultad terminó siendo una gran ayuda, una ayuda muy valiosa para que su nuevo monstruo desarrollara todas sus habilidades y que ahora por fin se encontraba atacando a sus enemigos.

Mientras tanto transcurría todavía el tiempo y Manny, junto con su padre y su abuelo, luchaban contra el horrible monstruo de guacamole, todo dependía de ellos. El dolor y el cansancio poco a poco lo fueron olvidando, sin embargo lentamente sus energías se agotaban, al poco tiempo sabían que terminarían siendo acabados por el monstruo de guacamole si no hacían algo a tiempo para acabar con la criatura, pero, a cada momento en que iban a atacarla, la criatura de guacamole reaccionaba violentamente contra ellos intentando aplastarlos o si no usando unos enormes tentáculos hechos de guacamole para atraparlos pero eso sí, siempre decididos acabar con la criatura como sea.

Al poco tiempo cada uno intentaba por lo menos debilitar al monstruo de guacamole sin mucha suerte, debían hacer algo pronto para acabar con ella antes de que se les agotaran sus energías, debía haber alguna solución, ¿pero cuál?.

Prácticamente, mientras que cada uno luchaba con todas sus fuerzas, la ciudad lentamente estaba siendo destruida por el monstruo de guacamole, había varios edificios completamente destruidos, las calles resultaron muy dañas a causa del monstruo, alcanzándose a formar hasta cráteres por las calles, había guacamole esparcido por la ciudad y la gente huía de pánico alejándose lo más que pudieran de la horrible criatura de guacamole, casi era un caos masivo mientras que el Dr. Chipotle Jr reía maliciosamente desde su escondite viendo a su monstruo de guacamole.

Casi parte de la ciudad había quedado solitaria a causa de la criatura y ahora sólo Frida es la que estaba más cerca del monstruo de guacamole y se encontraba todavía escondida en un callejón, mirando a Manny, junto a su padre y a su abuelo, combatir contra el monstruo mientras que la situación cada vez empeoraba.

- Ja, ja, ja, ja, eso es, mi criatura de guacamole – decía el Dr. Chipotle Jr -, acaba con ellos, ja, ja, ja, ja, ya no hay nada de que puedan hacer.

- Esto se ve cada vez mal – se dijo Frida, desde su escondite afueras de un callejón, alcanzando a notar a Manny algo débil peleando contra el monstruo, fue cuando después volteó y observó al Dr. Chipotle Jr, riendo maliciosamente

- Ja, ja, ja, mi plan maligno esta resultando a la perfección, ja, ja, ja, sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que esos tontos se han acabados por mi criatura – decía el Dr. Chipotle Jr -, pronto ya no tendrán suficiente energía para seguir resistiendo los ataques de mi monstruo de guacamole, ja, ja, ja, ja, y nunca podrán destruirlo esos idiotas, nunca, ja, ja, ja, ja, la única manera para poder acabar con mi monstruo de guacamole es por medio de su debilidad – sonrío el Dr. Chipotle Jr, confiado

- Y cuál es esa debilidad.

- Muy fácil, su debilidad es… -interrumpe- un momento – y entonces fue cuando Dr. Chipotle Jr miró a Frida, quien había sido la que casi lo obligaba a decir la debilidad de su monstruo -. ¡Ah!, ya no caeré en el mismo error – se dijo el Dr. Chipotle Jr, observando de nuevo a su monstruo de guacamole -, por poco y mi criatura de guacamole habría sido destruida, pero yo, el Dr. Chipotle Jr, juro que esta vez me vengaré de El Tigre para siempre – se vuelve a reír maliciosamente

Mientras que por poco Frida intentó saber más de la criatura del Dr. Chipotle Jr para poder derrotarla, la batalla todavía continuaba. De pronto la criatura de guacamole intentó otra vez aplastar con todo su peso a sus enemigos, pero de inmediato ellos reaccionaron, logrando esquivar otra vez el ataque del monstruo de guacamole y entonces intentaron de nuevo atacarlo. Puma Loco intentó de nuevo lograr debilitar a la criatura con sus misiles de su traje robótico, sin embargo el monstruo de guacamole de nuevo absorbía aquellos ataques, que la verdad no mostraba ninguna debilidad y entonces el monstruo rápidamente, con unos de sus tentáculos de guacamole, capturó a Puma Loco para evitar que escapara, White Pantera se acercó velozmente al monstruo pero también la criatura de guacamole extendió uno de sus tentáculos, logrando capturarlo. Ambos intentaban, con las fuerzas que aún les quedaba, liberarse del monstruo de guacamole pero prácticamente estaban atrapados y en peligro. Manny ahora estaba solo pero no por eso se rindió y luego se dirigió contra el monstruo de guacamole, quien intentó capturarlo, pero afortunadamente Manny esquivó con éxito aquellos ataques del monstruo y entonces fue cuando, utilizando sus afiladas garras, logró alcanzar primero liberar a su padre.

Sin embargo el monstruo de guacamole continuaba atacando ahora a Manny y a White Pantera, quienes solamente lograban esquivar los ataques del monstruo, fue cuando en ese momento el monstruo de guacamole del Dr. Chipotle Jr, quien oprimió unos botones de su brazo robótico, intentó atacarlos convirtiendo algunos de sus tentáculos de guacamole en diversas armas mientras que el Dr. Chipotle Jr seguía riendo maliciosamente desde su escondite viendo la batalla.

Ahora cada uno intentaba evitar ser atacado y debían ser muchos más agilidades si querían escapar de los ataques de la criatura. Mientras que Puma Loco intentaba liberarse tratando de deshacer el guacamole con una hoja de sierra que salía de su traje robótico, Manny y White Pantera seguían luchando contra el monstruo de guacamole. La criatura intentaba aplastar a White Pantera con lo que parecía una bola medieval, que hacía cráteres profundos sobre el pavimento, mientras que Manny se movía con agilidad para evitar ser capturado por redes hechas de guacamole que a veces eran muy difíciles de romper aún con la ayuda de sus garras. Después la criatura de guacamole convirtió uno de sus tentáculos de guacamole en lo que parecía un gigantesco martillo con el que intentó aplastar a White Pantera, quien solamente resistía con todas sus fuerzas lograr detener con sus manos el ataque del monstruo para evitar ser aplastado por el enorme martillo, pero sus fuerzas se agotaban, ya no podía resistir por tanto tiempo evitar ser aplastado por el monstruo, en ese momento Manny vio que su padre estaba en peligro y se acercó lo más que pudo para lograr salvarlo del monstruo, quien todavía intentaba capturar a Manny arrojando redes hechas de guacamole, fue cuando Manny ya estaba muy cerca para salvar a su padre cuando de pronto el monstruo de guacamole extendió uno de sus tentáculos, frustrando el intento de Manny y que ahora ambos estaban capturados, pero afortunadamente en ese momento Puma Loco por fin había podido liberarse de la criatura y fue cuando salvó a Manny y a Rodolfo, despedazando con su traje robótico los tentáculos del monstruo de guacamole.

Los tres ya no podían más, estaban sumamente agotados y esa criatura aún podía seguir atacando; debían idear algo pronto.

- Realmente ese monstruo de guacamole es muy fuerte – decía Manny, tratando de recobrar fuerzas al igual que su padre y su abuelo

- No hay que rendirnos, hay que acabar con ese monstruo a tiempo antes de que la ciudad termine destruida – decía White Pantera

- Debe de haber alguna manera – dijo Puma Loco, pensando en idear una forma de acabar con el monstruo de guacamole

- Ja, ja, ja, sus fuerzas se debilitan, mi criatura de guacamole todavía puede continuar atacándolos, ya no tienen escapatoria y al fin yo, el Dr. Chipotle Jr, me vengaré de esa asquerosa familia para siempre – se vuelve a reír maliciosamente -, esos tontos nunca podrán acabar con mi criatura.

De repente se escuchó que algo se acercaba al lugar, eran todos los demás superhéroes de Ciudad Milagro, quienes habían escuchado acerca del monstruo y que ahora habían llegado para acabar con él a tiempo, dejando a todos sorprendidos pero más al Dr. Chipotle Jr.

- ¡Qué rayos están haciendo ellos aquí! – gritó el Dr. Chipotle Jr, molesto

- Órale – se dijo Manny, sorprendido -, son todos los demás superhéroes de la ciudad.

- Tu lo has dicho, Manny, superhéroes – habló Granpapi, frunciendo el ceño mirando a dichos superhéroes

- Me pregunto qué estarán haciendo aquí – se preguntó Manny

- No se preocupen, nosotros nos encargaremos del monstruo – respondió uno de los superhéroes

- Hemos unido fuerzas y ahora acabaremos con él – dijo otro

- ¿Están seguros? – preguntó White Pantera – Esa criatura parece invencible y parece que nada puede acabar con ella.

- Por eso hemos unido fuerzas para lograr derrotarla – contestó alguien de ellos

- Dudo que lo logren – pensó Granpapi -; todos los superhéroes son iguales.

- Descuiden, nos encargaremos de esto, ustedes ya han hecho suficiente - agregó otro y entonces se prepararon

- Ja, ja, ja, ja, superhéroes de pacotilla – se burlaba el Dr. Chipotle Jr -, ¿piensan que uniendo sus fuerzas lograrán acabar con mi criatura? No lo creo – se burló de nuevo a carcajadas el Dr. Chipotle Jr

- Podemos derrotar a ese monstruo juntos si trabajamos en equipo – animó uno de los superhéroes mientras que Manny, White Pantera y Puma Loco sólo los observaban

- Uniendo nuestras fuerzas podremos derrotarla, compañeros – dijo otro superhéroe -, la fuerza del bien es más fuerte.

- Atrápalos – ordenó el Dr. Chipotle Jr, muy confiado y sonriente

Pocos segundos después…

- ¡Ah!, por favor, no nos hagas daño – suplicó uno de los superhéroes, muy atemorizado al igual que todos sus compañeros superhéroes al ver que la criatura de guacamole los tenía atrapados a todos y que solamente el monstruo había utilizado uno de sus tentáculos de guacamole para atraparlos al instante sin poder liberarse

- Ja, ja, ja, ja, son unos idiotas, nada puede detener a mi criatura – decía el Dr. Chipotle Jr, maliciosamente -, ni siquiera un grupo de patéticos y ridículos superhéroes – se burló de nuevo riéndose maliciosamente

- Esto ya es grave – se dijo White Pantera, preocupado

- Les dije que no podrían – habló Granpapi, viendo sin mucha importancia a los superhéroes atrapados

- ¡Soy alérgico al guacamole! – suplicaba uno de ellos

- Libéranos, por favor – suplicó otro

- Ja, ja, ja, descuiden, de eso yo me encargo – se vuelve a reír maliciosamente el Dr. Chipotle Jr y finalmente el monstruo de guacamole se deshizo de todos, arrojándolos con todas sus fuerzas lejos del lugar, prácticamente un fracaso de los superhéroes

- Genial – dijo Manny, sin muchas esperanzas -, y ahora cómo podremos acabar con el monstruo.

- Nunca te dejes vencer mijo, debe haber alguna forma de acabar con esa criatura de la maldad – dijo White Pantera

- Estaba pensando si, bueno, si no pudimos acabar con esa criatura entonces quizás, tal vez, podríamos de alguna forma lograr evitar que siga destruyendo la ciudad – decía Puma Loco

- ¿Alguna manera de evitar que siga destruyendo la ciudad? – dijo de nuevo White Pantera

- Sí, quizás no destruirla pero evitar que siga atacando – dijo Puma Loco

- Sí, tal vez funcione – se reanimó Manny

- Bueno, sólo falta intentarlo, es nuestra única esperanza – dijo White Pantera

- Pero cómo lo lograremos – cuestionó Manny, a lo que su abuelo simplemente respondió sacando de su sombrero dorado del caos un enorme frasco gigante, que era exactamente del tamaño del monstruo de guacamole

- ¿Con eso podremos evitar que la criatura continúe atacando? – preguntó White Pantera

- Sí, así es – respondió Granpapi, muy seguro -, este frasco es irrompible, generalmente lo iba a usar como otra alcancía para mis robos, pero creo que en este momento puede servirnos de mucha utilidad, además yo mismo la hice.

- Sí, no lo dudo – habló White Pantera, frunciendo un poco el ceño mirando a su malvado padre

- Podremos intentarlo – dijo Manny

- Así es, Manny – contestó Granpapi

- Bien, será mejor que lo intentemos a tiempo antes de que la ciudad quedé destruida – dijo White Pantera, entonces se prepararon e idearon un plan

- Ja, ja, ja, ja, están acabados – dijo el Dr. Chipotle Jr, desde su escondite -, ni crean que un frasco aparentemente irrompible podrá detener a mi monstruo de guacamole, ja, ja, ja.

- De acuerdo, están listos? – preguntó Puma Loco, después de idear un plan, a lo que Manny y White Pantera asintieron

Y entonces se prepararon de acuerdo al plan y fueron directo contra la criatura de guacamole, quien reaccionó rápido y los atacó utilizando de nuevo sus tentáculos de guacamole. Manny y White Pantera se encargaban de distraer a la criatura y evitaban ser atrapados por el monstruo mientras que después Puma Loco, con ayuda de su traje robótico, se colocó lo suficientemente arriba del monstruo de guacamole y luego, aprovechando que la criatura de guacamole se encontraba distraída atacando, se dirigió con rapidez hacia el monstruo, abrió el frasco gigante que traía y de inmediato logró meter a la criatura de guacamole dentro de dicho frasco y después rápidamente encerraron al monstruo de guacamole dentro del frasco gigante mientras que el Dr. Chipotle Jr seguía muy confiado riéndose maliciosamente.

- Ja, ja, ja, esa es la idea más tonta que he visto – se burlaba el Dr. Chipotle Jr, riendo maliciosamente

- ¿Creen que funcione? – preguntó Manny

- Sólo hay una manera de averiguarlo – dijo Granpapi

- Libérate ahora, mi criatura de guacamole – ordenó el Dr. Chipotle Jr, muy confiado

Entonces el monstruo de guacamole comenzó a moverse tratando de liberarse, empezando también a moverse un poco el frasco gigante, sin embargo, después de unos minutos, de pronto el monstruo de guacamole dejó de moverse, dejando al Dr. Chipotle Jr anonadado.

- Qué es lo que sucede – se preguntó el Dr. Chipotle Jr, ante el intento de su criatura de liberarse y romper el frasco sin éxito

- Está funcionando – habló Manny, contento al igual que su padre

- Debe funcionar – habló también Granpapi -, ese frasco es completamente irrompible

- No puede ser – comenzó a enfurecerse el Dr. Chipotle Jr -, es imposible, nada puede detener a mi monstruo de guacamole.

Y entonces rápidamente el Dr. Chipotle Jr comenzó a apretar unos botones de su brazo robótico, pero tampoco ayudó a la criatura de guacamole liberarse. El Dr. Chipotle Jr cada vez más se desesperaba, su ira comenzaba a inundarlo a cada intento de liberar a su monstruo, sin embargo parecía imposible y ese frasco gigante parecía estar funcionando perfectamente. Había intentado de todo, ordenaba a su criatura convertirse de nuevo a una masa pequeña de guacamole, pero sus habilidades siempre necesitaban espacio para poder lograrlo sino era imposible reaccionar, después intentó convertirse en otra cosa para poder liberarse, pero prácticamente la criatura de guacamole estaba tan apretada en el frasco gigante irrompible que no podía ni siquiera moverse y utilizar sus habilidades y convertirse en otra cosa para lograr liberarse y poco a poco su criatura a cada intento iba debilitándose.

Fue cuando el Dr. Chipotle Jr se enfureció, su criatura prácticamente había intentado de todo y ahora estaba completamente atrapada dentro de dicho frasco.

- ¡Nooooooo! – gritó el Dr. Chipotle Jr, desde su escondite, a lo que Manny alcanza a oír y ve que se trata del Dr. Chipotle Jr -. Me las pagarás, El Tigre, algún día regresaré y me vengaré de ti para siempre.

Y entonces el Dr. Chipotle Jr extendió su enorme brazo robótico hacia la cima de un edificio, intentando escapar mientras reía maliciosamente, sin embargo Manny lo persigue y luego el Dr. Chipotle Jr, cuando pensaba que estaba a salvo en la cima del edificio, de nuevo inesperadamente se encuentra con su archienemigo, El Tigre.

- ¿Buscabas algo? – dijo Manny, dispuesto a pelear

- Quizás hayas derrotado a mi criatura de guacamole – respondió el Dr. Chipotle Jr, retrocediendo lentamente sin darse cuenta de que estaba a punto de caerse - pero yo, el Dr. Chipotle Jr, juro que… - interrumpe

En ese momento el Dr. Chipotle Jr sabía que estaba en problemas, se le había olvidado por completo que estaba en la cima de un rascacielos y entonces fue cuando el Dr. Chipotle Jr se cayó accidentalmente del edificio y, cuando estaba a punto de estrellarse, en ese momento Manny reaccionó y bajo rápidamente del rascacielos y luego sólo extendió sus brazos, salvando a tiempo al Dr. Chipotle Jr.

- Eh… ¿gracias? – habló el Dr. Chipotle Jr, mirando algo extraño a Manny

- No lo hice también por salvarte – respondió Manny, mirando no muy amigablemente al Dr. Chipotle Jr

- Oh…

Y en ese momento el Dr. Chipotle Jr, quien estaba completamente asustado ante su archienemigo, sólo se cubrió su rostro con su brazo robótico, pero nada evitó que Manny utilizara sus garras, quien luego fue directo contra el Dr. Chipotle Jr que estaba totalmente indefenso. Manny estaba tan molesto, por fin sabía quién había sido el culpable del monstruo de guacamole y también el culpable de todo el pánico que había causado, pero sobre todo el culpable del daño que había hecho utilizando su cinturón de El Tigre, recordando a su padre, a su abuelo, incluso a su mejor amiga, hasta quizás todos sus seres queridos.

El Dr. Chipotle Jr no tenía escapatoria, su plan de vengarse ahora estaba totalmente arruinado, ya nada podía hacer para escapar de El Tigre, ahora estaba derrotado mientras que Manny todavía seguía atacándolo con sus filosas garras.

Finalmente después Manny tomó al Dr. Chipotle Jr de su bata científica, quien estaba totalmente derrotado y adolorido, y luego lo golpeó por última vez con sus filosas garras, logrando arrojar al Dr. Chipotle Jr a poca distancia de él, cayendo pesadamente sobre el pavimento, al lado de una alcantarilla y finalizando el ataque.

El plan del Dr. Chipotle Jr había llegado a su fin, el Dr. Chipotle Jr estaba derrotado y se encontraba sin moverse sobre el pavimento, quedando muy adolorido mientras que a unos metros de él su monstruo de guacamole estaba prácticamente sin moverse dentro del frasco gigante irrompible.

Al parecer todo había terminado, mostrándose Manny muy victorioso mientras que Frida lo miraba muy contenta aún desde su escondite, sin embargo, unos segundos después, un terrible temblor comenzó a sentirse por toda la ciudad y que no era ocasionado por la criatura de guacamole intentando liberarse, algo peor se aproximaba; al parecer la tranquilidad aún no había llegado.

Continuará…

Bueno este fue el siguiente capítulo y espero que les haya gustado, de nuevo les agradezco por sus reviews que hacen posible que continué con el fic y también disculpen por si los hice esperar mucho el siguiente capítulo, la verdad me iba a esperar un poco más pero mejor decidí por fin publicarlo y espero que les haya gustado, espero opiniones, sugerencias, aclaraciones y/o quejas. Nos vemos/leemos


	10. Planta mutante

.

Hola, con suerte le pude avanzar y este es el siguiente capítulo del fic que espero que le estén entendiendo y espero que este décimo capítulo les guste.

Disclaimer: _El Tigre: Las aventuras de Manny Rivera_ no me pertenece, le pertenecen a Jorge R. Gutiérrez y a Sandra Equihua

La fuerza del bien

Capítulo 10: Planta mutante

Aquel extraño temblor comenzó a sentirse por toda la ciudad, algo malo estaba pasando. Algunos edificios que habían soportado los daños del monstruo de guacamole se derrumbaron totalmente, generando muchos más escombros y sobre todo pánico por la ciudad.

Todos se preguntaban qué era lo que estaba pasando mientras que el Dr. Chipotle Jr aprovechó ese tiempo para poco a poco empezar a recuperarse, se sobó un poco su cabeza y luego sintió que algo no andaba bien al igual que todos, miraba por todos lados para saber lo que ocurría en ese momento y entonces sucedió lo peor, repentinamente comenzaron a surgir desde las alcantarillas gigantescas ramas con espinas muy filosas que prácticamente poblaron toda la ciudad, generando un completo caos.

Las extrañas ramas poco a poco crecían y se expandían por la ciudad, sus espinas eran muy grandes y muy filosas que destruían edificios y calles enteras y a veces también le salían pequeñas hojas de lo que parecía una planta mutante.

Toda la ciudad estaba en peligro por la extraña planta que surgió desde las alcantarillas y luego de pronto algunas ramas intentaron atacar a White Pantera y a Puma Loco, quienes evitaron ser capturados moviéndose rápidamente de su paso, pero la verdad, aparentemente, sólo se dirigió a tomar con sus ramas el frasco gigante, donde contenía atrapado al monstruo de guacamole, y entonces, a la vista de todos que miraban lo que pasaba, comenzó a apretar con todas sus fuerzas dicho frasco, la presión era descomunal, esas ramas con espinas eran muy fuertes, provocando que se rompiera por completo el frasco irrompible que contenía al monstruo de guacamole.

El monstruo de guacamole, después de liberarse por fin del frasco, reaccionó y sólo se convirtió de nuevo a una masa de guacamole pequeña, quedándose inmóvil pues ahora estaba muy débil y había gastado casi todas sus energías cuando intentaba liberarse.

Mientras tanto Manny se acercó a su padre y a su abuelo, quienes todavía miraban la destrucción que se estaba generando.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede? – sólo esa pregunta estaba en sus mentes, pero debían de detener el caos que estaba ahora generando la planta mutante que había surgido desde las alcantarillas

Repentinamente algunas ramas capturaron a White Pantera y a Puma Loco, quienes intentaban liberarse con las fuerzas que aún les quedaban pero estaban totalmente atrapados. Las ramas de aquella extraña planta eran muy fuertes, además sus espinas no tardaron en hacer daño a sus adversarios que estaban atrapados. Manny intentaba liberar a su padre y a su abuelo, quienes estaban ahora siendo estrangulados por aquella planta, mientras que el malvado Dr. Chipotle Jr todavía se preguntaba lo que pasaba.

- ¿Qué es todo esto?... – se preguntaba el Dr. Chipotle Jr, quien de repente voltea y ve a su monstruo de guacamole inmóvil - ¡Ah!, ¡mi monstruo de guacamole! – gritó preocupado y dirigiéndose hacia su monstruo para después tomarlo cuidadosamente con sus manos -. Por poco y mi más malvada creación estaría acabada – decía el Dr. Chipotle Jr, con esperanza de recuperar de nuevo a su monstruo y luego otra vez dirigió su atención a la planta mutante -. Qué será todo esto, nunca había visto tanto caos... ¿una enorme planta destruyéndolo todo?

En ese instante el Dr. Chipotle Jr se puso a pensar detenidamente la "raíz" del problema pues de seguro no era también parte de su plan maligno, pero tantas ideas pasaban por su mente criminal que podría ser cualquier cosa; no podría salir así de la nada, debía haber alguna razón y eso le hizo recordar desde el principio su plan maligno.

- Quizás si empezara a recordar… - se dijo por último y en ese momento lo intentó, recordando cada instante de su plan malévolo

_- ¡Ahora acaba con él de una vez por todas!_

- …no…

_sólo para tenerlo un rato en mi poder…_

- …no!...

_será mejor que me deshaga de él si no quiero que mi plan se arruine._

- …No!... – se iba desesperando

_- ¡No soy ningún mocoso,…_

- …Nooooo...

_Fíjate por donde caminas,…_

- …¡No!

_- Ja, ¿piensas que yo voy a comprar una ridícula semilla…? - __se burlaba el Dr. Chipotle Jr._

_- Es gratis_

_- Me la llevo – dijo simplemente sin razón_

Fue hasta que esas últimas palabras se quedaron resonando en su mente, casi le daba algo de sentido a lo que estaba pasando en la ciudad. Fue en esa ocasión en que llegó simplemente a la tienda de la maldad, recordaba, y luego consiguió aquella rara semilla, una semilla que causaría sólo caos y destrucción como había escuchado.

Al fin el Dr. Chipotle Jr se había acordado por completo, no le había dado demasiada importancia a la extraña semilla que le habían dado ni siquiera la consideraba como parte de su plan maligno, luego buscó desesperado en su bata científica, esperando encontrar lo que le habían dado, pero sin nada éxito.

- A lo mejor debió caerse – se dijo a sí mismo el Dr. Chipotle Jr

Y así fue, mientras que Manny se había ocupado del Dr. Chipotle Jr, la extraña semilla que traía guardada debió habérsele caído, caído al fondo de una alcantarilla, donde se activó con cualquier contacto con el agua, recordando la advertencia, causando todo el pánico.

Ahora el Dr. Chipotle Jr sabía la razón de la planta mutante, prácticamente no la tenía considerada como parte de sus planes, pero parecía que sería de mucha ayuda y todavía hasta le daría tiempo para que de nuevo su criatura de guacamole se recuperara.

Mientras tanto Manny luchaba contra la planta mutante, luego utilizó sus garras y se dirigió rápidamente a liberar a su padre y a su abuelo, cortando las ramas que los mantenía atrapados, mientras que el Dr. Chipotle Jr sólo sonreía maliciosamente viendo a su archienemigo, ocurriéndosele una idea para continuar con su malévolo plan, pues aún no lo habían derrotado por completo.

- ¿Están bien? – preguntó Manny, preocupado

- Sí mijo, no te preocupes – respondió muy adolorido su padre

- Es muy fuerte – decía Puma Loco, refiriéndose a la planta que los había atacado -, incluso ha despedazo mi frasco gigante irrompible, ¡irrompible!.

- ¡El monstruo de guacamole! – se acordó en ese momento Manny

- Ja, ja, ja, ja… – río maliciosamente el Dr. Chipotle Jr

- Dr. Chipotle Jr. – dijo Manny, viendo a su enemigo que se había recuperado

- Ja, ja, ja, ja, así es – dijo el Dr. Chipotle Jr, maliciosamente -, yo, el Dr. Chipotle Jr.

- Estoy seguro de que tú estás detrás de todo esto – dijo Manny, decidido para pelear

- Por supuesto, esta es mi malvada planta que por fin está acabando con toda la ciudad, ja, ja, ja, ja, todo como parte de mi perverso plan. Mi planta mutante destruirá a la Ciudad Milagro, nada podrá detenerla ni siquiera ustedes, ¡ahora pagarán por lo que han hecho!, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, y yo, el Dr. Chipotle Jr, me vengaré de ustedes para siempre y así entonces seré por fin un gran supervillano, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja – y en ese instante el Dr. Chipotle Jr se escapa

- No tan rápido – dijo Manny, dispuesto a perseguirlo

- No, Manny – dijo su padre, deteniendo a su hijo

- Pero se escapará y…

- Sí, te entiendo, pero también tiene algo de razón, esa planta destruirá a la Ciudad Milagro y muchas personas estarán en peligro si no hacemos algo a tiempo, por eso primero será mejor que salvemos a la ciudad y después nos encargaremos del monstruo.

- Bien – respondió simplemente Manny, quien no se mostraba completamente convencido

- ¿Seguro que puedes continuar? – habló Granpapi, viendo a Rodolfo que todavía se encontraba muy adolorido

- Estaré bien – mintió White Pantera

- ¿Pero estás seguro? – respondió Manny, preocupado al notar todavía las manchas de sangre de su traje – deberías descansar un poco, papá.

- No, Manny, no te preocupes.

- Pero estás muy herido… -insistió

- Lo ves mijo, así muchas personas también resultaran heridas si no hacemos algo a tiempo, por eso es importante que primero salvemos a las personas y después encargarnos del monstruo.

Manny vio que su padre se mostraba muy decidido, incluso vio que las heridas y todo el cansancio lo había dejado aún lado, probablemente tenía razón.

Mientras que White Pantera hablaba y trataba de convencer ahora a su malvado padre, Manny de pronto oyó, al parecer, que alguien le hablaba.

- ¿Manny? – escuchó, a lo que se dio media vuelta y miró a Frida

- ¿Frida?, qué es haces aquí – dijo un poco extrañado

- Sólo me escondía del monstruo del Dr. Chipotle Jr, mirándote luchar contra la criatura de guacamole – se acercó a su mejor amigo

- Este lugar es muy peligroso para ti, Frida.

- Vamos, siempre he estado contigo miles de veces, no te preocupes por mí.

- No, es que… - se soba su cabeza – aún no recuerdo exactamente lo que pasó. –y, cuando Frida estaba a punto de explicárselo, interrumpe White Pantera

- Bien, Manny, nos tenemos que ir – dijo White Pantera

- Está bien – respondió Manny

Y luego se marcharon del lugar a salvar a las personas que se encontraban en peligro mientras que Frida sólo continuó siguiendo a su mejor amigo aún a pesar de los peligros de andar por la ciudad.

Mientras tanto el Dr. Chipotle Jr se dirigía riéndose maliciosamente con su criatura de guacamole hacia su guarida para continuar con su plan maligno, pero cuando llegó se encontró con que estaba destruida, a lo que gritó de ira por completo.

- ¡Ah!, ¡estúpida planta! – dijo el Dr. Chipotle Jr, enojado, pero aún así continuo con su plan malévolo -, tal vez no necesite de una guarida o mejor, construiré otra guarida secreta, ja, ja, ja, ja, pero debo construirla en algún lugar donde mi plan funcione y en un lugar donde pueda asegurar que la planta mutante continúe generando caos por la ciudad mientras que recupero a mi monstruo de guacamole.

Y en ese momento el Dr. Chipotle Jr sonrío maliciosamente y decidió hacer una guarida subterránea para continuar con su plan maligno.

Mientras que la planta mutante continuaba generando caos y destrucción por la Ciudad Milagro, el Dr. Chipotle Jr por fin había construido su nueva guarida debajo de la tierra. Había construido su nuevo laboratorio subterráneo y aunque había varios pasadizos para llegar a su nueva guarida también contaba con detector de intrusos, que estaba arreglando.

- Ja, ja, ja, ja, ahora sí no hay de que puedan hacerme – se decía el Dr. Chipotle Jr, muy confiado -, esta nueva guarida me será muy útil para continuar con mis malévolos planes y desde aquí también protegeré a mi planta mutante cuidando de sus raíces para que continúe causando el caos que esta ciudad se merece, ja, ja, ja, ja, mientras que esos tontos se sigan encargando de mi planta mutante, yo, el Dr. Chipotle Jr, recuperaré a mi monstruo de guacamole y entonces me prepararé y me vengaré de ellos para siempre, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja.

Y entonces el Dr. Chipotle Jr continuó arreglando su nuevo detector de intrusos para después recuperar a su monstruo de guacamole mientras que la Ciudad Milagro seguía completamente cubierta por la planta mutante.

Continuará…

Sí, como ven aún no derrotan al Dr. Chipotle Jr y creo que ahora no me quedó muy largo el capítulo pero espero que les haya gustado, bueno, nos vemos/leemos.


	11. Unidos

.

Hola, este es el siguiente capítulo y espero que les guste.

Disclaimer: _El Tigre: Las aventuras de Manny Rivera_ no me pertenece, le pertenecen a Jorge R. Gutiérrez y a Sandra Equihua

--

La fuerza del bien

Capítulo 11: Unidos

Mientras que la Ciudad Milagro seguía sumergida en un completo caos, la planta mutante cada vez iba creciendo y esta no tardó también en llegar hasta la prisión de la ciudad.

Sus ramas lentamente se iban acercando a su objetivo hasta que llegaron frente a un gran muro de concreto, el cual lo destruyó completamente, provocando que se oyera la alarma de la prisión. Varios policías intentaban encargarse de la planta mutante, pero sólo huían despavoridos y sin control, sin poder hacer nada, lo que aprovecharon los criminales en ese momento para escapar y darse a la fuga.

La prisión quedó desolada mientras que todavía sonaba la sirena de alarma y la planta mutante iba destruyendo todo lo que encontraba. Las celdas quedaron rápidamente vacías, todavía algunos criminales escapaban, de entre ellos El Oso, quien otra vez estaba libre y no se apresuró pronto en escapar, se acercó hacia el gran muro derribado y ahora hecho cenizas, y después observó a la planta mutante avanzar y destruir todo a su paso. Su mirada parecía muy molesta y parecía que estaba intentando recordar cómo es que había llegado otra vez a la cárcel y después sólo escapó.

Después de que El Oso también había aprovechado la huida parecía que ya no había quedado nadie, pero de pronto un brazo robótico se asomó por el muro destruido y entonces salió también el Dr. Chipotle padre, quien miró también por un momento a la planta mutante y luego dirigió su mirada hacia la Ciudad Milagro, mirando muy sorprendido que se encontraba en un terrible caos y después huyó.

Mientras tanto el Dr. Chipotle Jr se encontraba trabajando normalmente en su nuevo laboratorio subterráneo. Sólo una pared de su laboratorio lo había dejado de tierra pues ahí era donde se encontraba la raíz de la planta mutante y que era necesario conservar para que, como todas las plantas, no muriera, parecía como su debilidad.

El Dr. Chipotle Jr aún estaba mejorando su nuevo laboratorio, además tenía a su criatura de guacamole dentro de una cápsula de vidrio que esta se conectaba desde arriba por medio de unos cables hacia varias clases de máquinas para luego empezar a recuperarla, pero por lo pronto se encontraba trabajando, luego tomó un recipiente lleno con totopos y lo colocó en su mesa de trabajo, después tomó un cuchillo y empezó a cortar toda clase de verduras como si estuviera preparando alguna clase de receta especial para luego vaciarlo en una licuadora y finalmente apretó un botón y esperó.

- Con esto y ya casi estará lista – se dijo el Dr. Chipotle Jr, contento -, además, mientras que esos idiotas sigan ocupados con mi malévola planta, aún me quedará tiempo para luego empezar a recuperar a mi monstruo de guacamole, ja, ja, ja, ja, ya no puedo esperar.

En ese momento el Dr. Chipotle Jr sintió que alguien había entrado a su nueva guarida, entonces miró para todos lados pero no encontró a nadie. El detector de intrusos que había estado reparando debió haberse activado pero no fue así, lo cual el Dr. Chipotle Jr comenzó a enfadarse aún más mientras que todavía sentía la presencia de un intruso.

- ¡Ah!, ¡estúpido detector! – se quejó el Dr. Chipotle Jr, muy molesto

Parecía que su plan malévolo estaba en peligro, luego dirigió su mirada hacia donde parecía acercarse aquel intruso y entonces el Dr. Chipotle Jr se preparó por si era necesario pelear. Aunque veía sólo oscuridad, él no bajó la guardia y entonces de pronto salió de entre las sombras aquel intruso que había entrado a su nuevo laboratorio.

- ¿Mijo? – fue lo único que escuchó

Esa voz le era conocida, incluso el Dr. Chipotle Jr se quedó completamente paralizado que casi se quedó con la boca abierta, no lo podía creer. Fue una gran alegría para el Dr. Chipotle Jr el ver que su malvado padre por fin había escapado de la prisión y que ahora estaba en su laboratorio.

Ninguno de ellos se esperaba que se volvieran a ver juntos, sólo padre e hijo. El Dr. Chipotle Jr se quedó estático, sólo sonreía de felicidad ver de nuevo a su padre, quien extendió su brazo robótico y abrazó finalmente a su malévolo hijo, fue un gran encuentro.

- El Dr. Chipotle padre esta tan feliz de verte de nuevo mijo – decía el Dr. Chipotle padre, contento

- Yo también, me alegra ver que por fin hayas escapado otra vez de la prisión – decía el Dr. Chipotle Jr, muy feliz -, pero, ¿cómo le hiciste para escapar? – preguntó por curiosidad

- Simplemente una planta gigante se acercó y destruyó la prisión.

- Oh… ¡esa era mi planta mutante! – exclamó

- ¿Dices que todo el caos que ví en la ciudad era generada por tu planta mutante? – preguntó sorprendido

- Ja, ja, ja, sí, papá, todo como parte de mis planes y también este laboratorio que estás viendo es mío.

- Es tan increíble lo que has hecho mijo que el Dr. Chipotle padre está muy orgulloso de ti.

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó con alegría

- Sí, al fin serás todo un supervillano – y luego se río maliciosamente al igual que su hijo -. Y dime mijo, cuál es ese plan tuyo – preguntó

- Me alegra que lo hayas mencionado – y luego le muestra a su monstruo de guacamole encerrado en una cápsula de vidrio -, esta es mi nueva criatura de guacamole, ja, ja, ja, ja, que acabará con los Rivera para siempre – dijo maliciosamente

- Se parece a otro de esos zombis de guacamole, pero más pequeño.

- Sí, pero sólo hará falta que recupere sus energías para poder continuar con mi plan maligno.

- Ja, ja, ja, ja, excelente – dijo maliciosamente el Dr. Chipotle padre

- Pero eso qué importa, de nuevo podremos continuar con nuestro viejo plan para vengarnos de esos Rivera, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja.

- ¿Nuestro viejo plan? – preguntó

- Sí, ahora que estamos juntos al fin lo podemos continuar. – dijo maliciosamente

- Creo que mejor no.

- ¿No?.

- Así es, el Dr. Chipotle padre ve más posibilidades de vengarnos si seguimos con tu plan mijo.

- Muy bien, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, entonces será a nuestro modo.

- Sí, juntos nos vengaremos de esa miserable familia y después conquistaremos a la Ciudad Milagro, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, y mientras que esa planta mutante siga creciendo tarde o temprano conquistaremos el mundo – y se ríe maliciosamente junto con su malvado hijo hasta que un sonidito los interrumpe

- Oh, ya está listo – se dijo el Dr. Chipotle Jr, acercándose a la licuadora que tenía

- Qué haces – preguntó su padre

- Salsa – respondió simplemente con una sonrisa en su rostro

- Ja, ja, ja, muy bien, al Dr. Chipotle padre ya le estaba dando algo de hambre –sonrío-. En la prisión eran muy estrictos con la hora de la comida – habló acercándose para sentarse a la mesa mientras que su hijo preparaba la mesa para comer

- ¿Pimienta? – le preguntó su hijo

- No mijo, como te decía… eh… ¿en qué me quedé? – dijo haciendo memoria

- ¿En la hora de la comida? – le recordó su hijo, mientras arrimaba finalmente la salsa que había preparado para luego sentarse a la mesa junto a su padre

- Ah, sí –continuó-, eran muy estrictos con la hora de la comida y lo poco que daban eran las sobras, bueno, si es que había suerte de que quedara algo que comer, pero extrañamente siempre había sobras y también las guardaban para los otros días.

- Son unos miserables – se refería a la prisión -, lo pagarán muy caro.

- Sí –respondió con comida en la boca -, y eso de que aún no me he referido también a las horas de descanso…

Y así el Dr. Chipotle padre continuo comiendo y hablando con su malvado hijo mientras que disfrutaban de la hora de la comida para luego continuar con su plan maligno.

En fin, mientras tanto Manny, junto a su padre y a su abuelo, se encargaban de salvar a las personas que estaban en peligro por la planta mutante.

Manny aún pensaba de que era necesario ir a atrapar al Dr. Chipotle Jr para terminar con la planta que estaba aterrorizando a la Ciudad Milagro, pero ya sabía que su padre había elegido primero salvar a las personas y luego encargarse de la planta gigante.

Pero extrañamente cuando Manny miraba en su padre sus heridas causadas por golpes, rasguños, espinas y demás, y también cuando lo miraba decidido como todo un superhéroe protegiendo la vida del inocente lo hacían seguir y apoyar a su padre, tal vez tenía razón.

La planta mutante crecía poco a poco y, cuando se enfrentaban a ella, cada uno intentaba con todas sus fuerzas debilitarla; sin embargo, era muy fuerte y las espinas que poseía le ayudaban en algo a protegerse. A veces Manny intentaba cortar con sus garras algunas de sus ramas gigantescas, pero la planta mutante se regeneraba y hacía de nuevo que le crecieran ramas nuevas; White Pantera intentaba debilitar a la planta gigante con sus botas de bronce de la verdad, pero no parecían hacerle daño y sus espinas la protegían; y Puma Loco, aún con lo que quedaba de su traje robótico, la intentó debilitar con algunos de sus misiles, pero sin nada de éxito.

De nuevo en la nueva guarida del Dr. Chipotle Jr, padre e hijo trabajan en su plan maligno. El Dr. Chipotle Jr estaba terminando otra vez de reparar su detector de intrusos para después recuperar a su criatura de guacamole mientras que su padre se encargaba de mejorar aún más el laboratorio.

Después el Dr. Chipotle Jr se preparó finalmente para recuperar a su monstruo, riéndose maliciosamente al igual que su malvado padre, comenzó a apretar una serie de botones del control principal y finalmente apretó un botón verde, mirando maliciosamente a su criatura de guacamole, y entonces empezó a recuperar a su monstruo, lo cual sólo tardó un segundo en recuperarlo.

- Ja, ja, ja, ja, mi criatura de nuevo está lista – dijo maliciosamente el Dr. Chipotle Jr

- Fue más rápido de lo que creí que no tardaremos en vengarnos al fin de los Rivera – río maliciosamente el Dr. Chipotle padre

Y entonces se prepararon de acuerdo a su plan maligno.

Mientras tanto los minutos pasaban en Ciudad Milagro y la planta mutante iba destruyendo todo lo que encontraba.

- Muy bien, creo que ya son todos – habló White Pantera, salvando de un edificio que estaba a punto de colapsarse la vida de otro inocente, mientras que Puma Loco distraía a la planta mutante

- Por suerte llegamos a tiempo – agregó Manny, sin embargo su mirada de pronto cambió a una muy preocupada al ver que su padre necesitaba descansar un poco

- Ya me estoy cansando de esto – dijo Puma Loco, al ver que la planta mutante seguía sin ningún daño -, debe de haber alguna manera de derrotarla o debilitarla por lo menos, después de todo es sólo una planta gigante – y en eso se le ocurre una idea -. Je, je, je, así es, es sólo una planta.

- ¿Sí? qué es lo que piensas hacer – le preguntó Manny a su abuelo

- Quizá haya una manera – se reanimó Puma Loco, entonces activó de su traje robótico un potente lanzallamas, mirando Manny lo que su abuelo pretendía hacerle a la planta

- Oh, ya entiendo – dijo Manny -, intentarás atacarla con…

- ¡Fuego! – completó Puma Loco

Y en ese instante atacó a la planta gigante con un gran lanzallamas y luego se movió por los aires para alcanzar a quemarla lo más que pudiera. Puma Loco se mostraba muy seguro, parecía que ese ataque estaba haciendo efecto sobre la planta y efectivamente así fue, la planta mutante se quedó completamente inmóvil y sus ramas terminaron siendo cenizas, sin embargo olvidaron que podía regenerarse y en eso otra vez le crecieron ramas nuevas, frustrando el intento de Puma Loco.

- ¡No! – exclamó Puma Loco -, creo que es más fuerte de lo que creí.

- Fue un gran intento, Granpapi – intento reanimar Manny

- Sí que lo fue – habló también White Pantera, quien parecía muy débil para continuar, a lo que Manny de nuevo puso atención a la condición de su padre, de seguro ya no le quedaban fuerzas para combatir

- Papá, ¿estás seguro de que puedes continuar? – de nuevo le preguntó Manny, preocupado

Pero en ese momento cuando White Pantera estaba a punto de responderle a su hijo de repente sus ojos comenzaron lentamente a cerrarse, su cuerpo no parecía responderle y después se desvaneció.

Manny y Granpapi se asustaron mucho en ese momento, viendo la condición en que Rodolfo se encontraba, entonces Manny no tardó en reaccionar y se acercó a ayudar pronto a su padre.

- ¡Rodolfo! – sonó Granpapi también preocupado

- ¡Papá, por favor, dime algo! – habló Manny, preocupado ante la situación de su padre

- Ah… ¿Manny? – empezó a recuperarse

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – le preguntó de nuevo

- Sí mijo – le contestó su padre para no preocuparlo aún más -, no te preocupes, sólo es el cansancio, ya pasará.

- Definitivamente necesitas descansar – dijo su hijo -, además tus heridas cada vez son más profundas y…

- Sí, Manny – de nuevo le contestó su padre -, pero eso será más tarde, mientras tanto la Ciudad Milagro nos necesita.

En ese momento Rodolfo intentó ponerse de pie para no preocupar demasiado a su hijo, pero prácticamente no tenía fuerzas ni siquiera para levantarse, estaba muy cansado como para continuar y de nuevo cayó sobre el pavimento. Manny no soportaba ver a su padre de esa manera, aunque lo miraba muy decidido salvar a la ciudad, todo ese cansancio, sus heridas, su sudor, su traje casi despedazado, lo hacían recordar de nuevo en su propia solución para poner fin a todo el caos generado por la planta gigante.

- Papá, entiendo de que aún quieras salvar a la ciudad –habló Manny – pero aún insisto, debemos ir a capturar al responsable de todo este caos, sólo así derrotaremos a la planta mutante.

Manny trató con esa explicación convencer a su padre, pero Rodolfo se quedó por un momento callado, después trató por lo menos hincarse y luego inclinó su cabeza.

- Manny – comenzó a hablar

- ¿Sí? – le preguntó su hijo, muy atento

- Sólo… - luego levanta su cabeza – sólo intento protegerte, no quiero que termines así como yo. Entiendo que aún insistas que es necesario atrapar al culpable, pero eso ya es demasiado peligroso y más con todo este caos, no quiero que te pase nada grave.

- Confía en mí, papá – habló Manny -, sé que intentas sólo protegerme pero si no lo atrapo a tiempo la ciudad Milagro quedará destruida para siempre.

Manny tenía razón, si no hacían algo a tiempo esa planta terminaría por destruir totalmente a la Ciudad Milagro, y por qué no, podría hasta expandirse por el mundo entero. Rodolfo miró que Manny se mostraba muy decidido, incluso veía que su hijo no consideraba los peligros que tal vez se le presentaran con todo este caos hasta que finalmente Rodolfo habló.

- Está bien, Manny – respondió Rodolfo -, pero ten mucho cuidado, sabes que no estaré contigo cuando necesites mi ayuda.

- Sí, papá, lo haré – respondió también su hijo, con una sonrisa

- Prométeme que no te pasará nada malo.

- Lo prometo, papá, y lo derrotaré – dijo Manny, decidido -, pero qué pasará contigo – preguntó de nuevo

- Manny, de eso no te preocupes – respondió su padre, un poco más calmado

- Yo me encargaré de cuidar a Rodolfo – habló Puma Loco

Y entonces Manny sólo contestó con una sonrisa y después se retiró para poder derrotar al responsable de todo, el Dr. Chipotle Jr, hasta que de pronto Frida se atraviesa en su camino.

- ¿Frida? – preguntó Manny, con extrañeza -, ¿no sabes que este lugar es demasiado peligroso para ti?

- Sí, es peligroso – contestó -, pero aún no me ha pasado nada malo – dijo con mucha confianza -, además a dónde te diriges – preguntó

- Sólo le voy a poner a fin a esto – contestó sin muchos detalles

- Bueno, y qué estamos esperando –sonrío

- ¿Frida, no sabes lo riesgoso que son estas situaciones? – preguntó

- Bueno, está bien – contestó un poco convencida

Y Frida sólo acompañó a Manny hasta la guarida del Dr. Chipotle Jr, pero la verdad Manny se dirigió hacia el lugar donde había surgido la planta mutante, hacia aquella alcantarilla de la ciudad, pues no sabía ahora en donde se encontraba el Dr. Chipotle Jr y sólo parecía que había esa pista para poder encontrarlo.

Después de unos minutos Manny y Frida llegaron a su destino. La alcantarilla que Manny esperaba encontrar ya no existía, más bien se encontró con un pozo gigante del cual salían varias ramas de la planta mutante y luego Manny y Frida se acercaron a la orilla de aquel pozo.

- No parece tan profundo – se dijo Manny, y en ese instante se bajó cuidadosamente hasta que llegó a un pasadizo subterráneo

Luego Manny miró a su alrededor si había algún peligro, pero todo parecía que se encontraba bien, hasta que de pronto volteó y miró que Frida, quien se bajaba también cuidadosamente, aún lo seguía.

- Frida, pensé que sólo me seguirías hasta aquí – dijo Manny

- Y eso es lo que hago, Manny – habló Frida

- Me refiero a que esto ya es demasiado peligroso y que es mejor que me esperes afuera – y en eso Manny se encaminó por aquel pasadizo

- Descuida, Manny, nada malo puede pasar – dijo Frida

Y en ese momento Frida intentó acompañarlo como siempre pero fue cuando sintió que algo la estaba siguiendo y entonces miró hacia un lado, después Manny miró a su alrededor, viendo que Frida ya no estaba y entonces continuó su camino, pensando que Frida se había regresado pero la verdad no sabía que ahora su mejor amiga estaba en peligro.

Continuará…

--

Y bueno este fue el siguiente capítulo y espero que les haya gustado. Nos vemos/leemos.


	12. La confusión

Hola, este es el siguiente capítulo de la historia, ahora sí este capítulo está algo corto pero espero que les guste y disculpen cualquier error de ortografía.

Disclaimer: _El Tigre: Las aventuras de Manny Rivera_ no me pertenece, le pertenecen a Jorge R. Gutiérrez y a Sandra Equihua

--

La fuerza del bien

Capítulo 12: La confusión

Manny se encaminó por aquel pasadizo subterráneo, esperando llegar hasta la guarida del Dr. Chipotle Jr, y el saber que su padre estaría a salvo con su abuelo lo hacían continuar en su camino.

A veces aquel pasadizo se encontraba cubierto por algunas ramas de la planta mutante, pero mientras que no se les molestaba o no sentían la presencia de peligro no atacaban, algo que fue de suma ventaja para que Manny pudiera continuar.

En fin, pasaron unos minutos hasta que Manny llegó a un gran canal de alcantarillas, donde prácticamente la planta mutante gobernaba. Después Manny caminó unos pasos hacia el frente para luego bajar por unas escaleras, observó por un instante el lugar donde se encontraba cuando de pronto escuchó que alguien estaba en peligro, le era una voz muy familiar y entonces rápidamente Manny se dirigió hacia aquella llamada de auxilio.

- ¡Aaaahhhhh! –se escuchaba

- ¡Frida! – exclamó Manny, mirando que su mejor amiga era la que estaba en peligro

Y entonces Manny se dirigió con sus filosas garras para salvarla, cortando con mucha facilidad las ramas que la mantenían atrapada.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Frida? – le preguntó Manny

- Sí, estoy bien – contestó su mejor amiga, un poco asustada -, eso sí que estuvo cerca.

- Pensé que no me habías seguido –hasta que de pronto observa que Frida tiene algunas heridas ocasionadas por la planta mutante -. Frida, ¿estás segura que estarás bien?

- ¿Sí?, ¿lo dices por las heridas?, descuida, sanarán.

- Bueno, supongo que ya no podrás regresarte para que estés a salvo, así que tendrás que acompañarme.

- Por supuesto, Manny – le contestó pues extrañamente era eso lo que quería y entonces continuaron con su camino

Después de unos minutos, Manny y Frida se encontraron con otra serie de pasadizos, pero prácticamente parecía que estaban atrapados en un laberinto bajo la tierra y finalmente llegó la desesperación para ambos.

- Rayos, ahora qué camino hay que seguir – le preguntó Frida

- Todos podrían llevar al Dr. Chipotle Jr – se dijo Manny, tratando de no apresurarse, hasta que de pronto mira una especie de anuncio hecho de madera, al cual se acerca -. "Este camino no va a la guarida del Dr. Chipotle Jr" – leyó Manny; definitivamente la respuesta era clara y precisa -, muy bien, creo que ya sabemos cuál camino elegir, ¿verdad, Frida? – dijo Manny

- Así es, Manny, -respondió -… eh… exactamente cuál – le preguntó

- El que dice ese anuncio del Dr. Chipotle Jr – contestó simplemente

Y entonces continuaron su camino.

Como parte de su plan maligno y de su nuevo laboratorio subterráneo, el Dr. Chipotle Jr había colocado toda clase de carteles para evitar que nadie se acercara a su guarida, pero lamentablemente parecían no haber funcionado, y entonces Manny y Frida llegaron por fin hasta una especie de laboratorio, con un espacio muy amplio y con diversas clases de máquinas, y así Manny encontró por fin a su archienemigo, quien se encontraba distraído.

- Dr. Jalapeño – pronunció Manny otra vez mal su nombre, mirando al Dr. Chipotle Jr

- ¡Es chipotle! – gritó el Dr. Chipotle Jr, furioso, entonces se dio media vuelta, viendo sorprendido que se trataba otra vez de su archienemigo - ¿Qué?, ¿El Tigre?, ¡eso es imposible!, si yo hice varios carteles para que nadie me encontrara.

- Creo que debiste ser más inteligente – le respondió Manny, preparándose para pelear

- ¡Soy el más inteligente de todos! – gritó muy furioso – y ahora ya no hay nada que pueda salvarte – se ríe maliciosamente

De repente Manny y Frida notaron que algo se empezaba a mover arriba de ellos y miraron que se trataba de algunas ramas de la planta mutante que se acercaban lentamente hacia ellos para atacarlos. Entonces Manny se dirigió rápidamente contra las ramas que intentaban atacarlos, pero cada vez se acercaban más hacia ellos y de pronto una de ellas capturó a Frida de nuevo.

- ¡Ah! – gritó Frida, tratando de liberarse

- ¡Frida! – gritó Manny, viendo que su mejor amiga estaba en problemas y entonces se apresuró en salvarla, pero desafortunadamente en ese instante varias ramas atacaron a Manny al mismo tiempo, impidiendo salvar a Frida

El Dr. Chipotle Jr sólo se reía maliciosamente viendo cómo su planta gigante atacaba a su archienemigo mientras que Frida trató con sus únicas fuerzas liberarse pero eso era imposible y entonces finalmente la planta mutante encerró a su víctima dentro de una especie de cápsula de vidrio.

Manny luchaba con todas sus fuerzas contra la planta mutante y, cuando se libró por fin de ella, miró que Frida había sido atrapada.

- Ja, ja, ja, ja –se reía maliciosamente el Dr. Chipotle Jr

- ¡Manny! – decía Frida, que ahora estaba atrapada dentro de una especie de cápsula de vidrio

- Te dije que soy el más inteligente de todos, ja, ja, ja.

- ¡Suelta a Frida ahora! – dijo Manny, molesto

- Ya no puedes hacer nada, El Tigre – dijo el Dr. Chipotle Jr

- Entonces yo mismo tendré que liberarla – pensó Manny, decidido

Sin embargo otra voz muy familiar escuchó Manny en ese momento y entonces miró hacia el otro lado.

- ¿Frida? – miró Manny, muy extraño

- ¡No, Manny! – decía - ¡todo es una trampa!.

- Pero… - se decía Manny, confundido - ¿una trampa?

- ¡Sí! –respondió una de ellas -, ¡es sólo una trampa!, ¡pero yo soy la que debes salvar!.

- ¿Qué? – se preguntó Manny, más confundido

- ¡Claro que no! – dijo otra-, yo soy la verdadera, ella es sólo una impostora –señaló

- ¡No!, ¡sólo te está haciendo engañar! – seguían discutiendo mientras que Manny cada vez estaba más confundido

- ¡Tú eres la criatura de guacamole! – gritó una

- ¡No!, ¡yo soy la verdadera!.

Manny parecía que estaba viendo alucinaciones pero era real y, mientras que prácticamente parecía que las dos Fridas seguían discutiendo entre ellas, Manny no sabía qué hacer en ese momento, ¿acaso sería una trampa del Dr. Chipotle Jr?, ¿estaría usando a su criatura de guacamole?; era una total confusión hasta que Manny gritó de desesperación de tanto oírlas discutir y se formó el silencio.

- Debe haber alguna forma – pensaba Manny

- Ja, ja, ja, ja, y qué es lo que vas a hacer ahora – le preguntó el Dr. Chipotle Jr

Manny examinó detenidamente la situación, ahora sí que no sabía a cuál de las dos Fridas liberar mientras que el Dr. Chipotle Jr sonreía maliciosamente.

- Ja, ja, ja, vaya, hasta ahora me has impresionado – habló el Dr. Chipotle Jr – y veo que ahora no sabes qué hacer, ja, ja, ja, ja.

- ¡Manny, escúchame! – intentó hablar una de ellas - ¡es sólo una trampa…!

- ¡Silencio! – interrumpió el Dr. Chipotle Jr antes de que hablara más-. ¡Elige de una vez!, ja, ja, ja, ja.

- Yo... – pensaba todavía Manny, indeciso

- Muy bien, si no eliges de una vez por todas, El Tigre, entonces me encargaré yo mismo de eliminarlas, ja, ja, ja, ja –se río maliciosamente

- ¡No! – gritó Manny

- ¡Entonces elige ahora! –le ordenó el Dr. Chipotle Jr

- Bien, pero sólo dame unos minutos para pensarlo – suplicó Manny

Y afortunadamente el Dr. Chipotle Jr sólo asintió.

En fin, Manny definitivamente no sabía qué hacer y sólo el Dr. Chipotle Jr esperaba a que cayera en su trampa, sólo era cuestión de minutos. Manny se sentía como si estuviera en uno de sus exámenes de matemáticas sólo que aquí no se podía cometer errores pues un sólo error probablemente le costaría muy caro.

Sólo el Dr. Chipotle Jr era el que sabía quien era su criatura de guacamole, además no le importaba eliminarlas a ambas si Manny no elegía a tiempo, al fin y al cabo sabía que su monstruo de guacamole sobreviviría. Fueron como horas de tensión para Manny que hasta sintió un ligero dolor de cabeza. Por un lado estaba la verdadera Frida mientras que en el lado contrario estaba el monstruo de guacamole, si acertaba entonces la salvaría pero si fallaba entonces liberaría a la criatura de guacamole y sería el final para ambos, pero, ¿cuál Frida es Frida?.

Continuará…

--

Y bueno este fue el siguiente capítulo y espero que les haya gustado, y también espero no haberlos confundido demasiado, ya que, como su nombre lo indica, es de confusión, jeje, bueno, nos vemos/leemos


	13. Libre de guacamole

Hola, de nuevo les agradezco por sus reviews, además ya se está acercando el final de esta historia y con suerte le avancé rápido al siguiente capítulo que otra vez está algo corto pero espero que les guste.

Disclaimer: _El Tigre: Las aventuras de Manny Rivera_ no me pertenece, le pertenecen a Jorge R. Gutiérrez y a Sandra Equihua

--

La fuerza del bien

Capítulo 13: Libre de guacamole

Definitivamente Manny aún seguía indeciso, además miraba a cada rato a las dos Fridas para saber a cuál liberar, esperando decidir de una vez, pero sólo lo hacían confundir aún más y el tiempo para elegir se le agotaba.

Mientras tanto el Dr. Chipotle Jr permaneció en su lugar, viendo maliciosamente a su archienemigo y esperando a que cayera en su trampa. Después el Dr. Chipotle Jr levantó un poco su mirada para alcanzar a ver que lentamente una de las ramas de su planta mutante se acercaba hacia Manny, esperándolo atrapar por sorpresa, pero de pronto su concentración fue interrumpida y entonces Manny alcanzó a librarse de la planta mutante.

- ¡Atrápalo!, ¡no dejes que escape! – le ordenaba el Dr. Chipotle Jr a su planta de destrucción

Pero afortunadamente Manny esquivaba con éxito los ataques de la planta mutante, ahora sabía que el Dr. Chipotle Jr sólo intentaba capturarlo. Después preparó sus garras para intentar atacar a la planta mutante, pero en ese momento se le ocurrió una idea y entonces se dirigió donde se encontraba el Dr. Chipotle Jr.

- ¿Eh?, ¡qué haces aquí! – le preguntó el Dr. Chipotle Jr, pero Manny no responde y ve decidido a la planta mutante

- Oye, planta gigante, estoy aquí – dijo Manny, moviendo sus brazos para captar la atención de su adversario

- Qué es lo que vas a hacer –preguntó el Dr. Chipotle Jr, algo curioso

Hasta que de pronto la planta mutante se lanzó otra vez a atacar a su enemigo, pero Manny de nuevo lo esquiva y en cambio es el Dr. Chipotle Jr el que recibe el ataque, provocando que se dañaran también varias clases de máquinas que liberaron a sus víctimas.

El Dr. Chipotle Jr terminó muy adolorido, realmente su planta era muy fuerte, después se puso de pie y se sobó un poco su cabeza para recuperarse hasta que luego observó que su trampa había fallado.

- ¡Nooooo! – gritó el Dr. Chipotle Jr, furioso, después vio que no tenía las suficientes fuerzas para poder en ese momento enfrentarse a El Tigre por lo tanto era conveniente escapar si quería mantener a su plan todavía con vida-, esto aún no termina, El Tigre – y entonces se rió a carcajadas maliciosamente y se escapó

A Manny no le importó que el Dr. Chipotle Jr se le escapara en ese momento, ya tenía ahora lo más importante que era salvar a su mejor amiga, pero desafortunadamente el Dr. Chipotle Jr dejó en un descuido a su monstruo de guacamole y por tanto todavía aún surgía la duda acerca de quién era la verdadera Frida.

- ¿Se encuentran bien? – preguntó Manny, sintiendo algo raro la pregunta

- Claro, Manny – contestaron al mismo tiempo, a lo que después se miraron con odio

- Nunca he estado mucho mejor –contestó una-, además qué bueno que te encargaste de esa planta gigante.

- No te dejes engañar, Manny, yo soy tu verdadera amiga.

- Por supuesto que no –surgía otra vez la discusión -, tu eres la criatura de guacamole.

- ¡No!, ¡tu eres la impostora!

- Claro que no…

Mientras que seguían discutiendo, Manny sabía que de alguna forma podría saber quien era la que decía la verdad y entonces finalmente se le ocurrió una idea para averiguarlo, una definitiva.

- Esta bien –habló Manny, confiado -, creo que ya sé cómo averiguar quién es la verdadera Frida.

- Y exactamente cuál – preguntó una

Manny sonrío muy confiado de las miles de tantas ideas que podían dar con la respuesta, después Manny comenzó a buscar en sus bolsillos hasta que finalmente sacó lo que buscaba que era un churro que había guardado desde hace varios días y que seguramente le serviría de alguna manera en ese momento.

Manny esperó a que cualquiera de las dos Fridas reaccionara, lo cual no se hizo esperar, estaba dando resultados pues una de ellas parecía retroceder e intentaba aguantar que el churro no le provocara asco, pero casi era imposible.

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó Manny, muy confiado

- Si no te lo vas a comer tú, entonces creo que no hay problema – contestó Frida, muy tranquila

Manny ahora sabía quien era en realidad su mejor amiga mientras que miraba muy sospechoso a la otra "Frida", quien rápidamente, en un intento desesperado, reaccionó para evitar que Manny la descubriera y entonces le arrebató el churro a su adversaria antes de que se lo comiera.

- Oye, eso era mío – dijo Frida, molesta

- Cualquiera puede hacerlo – contestó simplemente para luego comenzar a comerse el churro

Pero al cabo de unos segundos algo no andaba nada bien, de repente comenzó a sentir que su cuerpo empezaba a temblar, después miró cuidadosamente sus manos mientras que su cuerpo todavía temblaba hasta que luego Manny sospechó lo peor que estaba apunto de ocurrir.

- ¡Oh no!, ¡va a explotar! – exclamó Manny

Y entonces Manny y Frida corrieron lo más rápido posible para esconderse y salvarse a tiempo, definitivamente tenía razón y después su cuerpo se tornó de un color verde para después tomar un aspecto de guacamole mientras que su cuerpo aún seguía moviéndose como gelatina hasta que finalmente la criatura de guacamole explotó y llegó a su fin, terminando el lugar con rastros de guacamole entonces luego Manny y Frida salieron de su escondite.

- Estuvo cerca, ¿verdad, Frida? – dijo Manny

- Sí – contestó Frida, comiéndose finalmente el churro que había quedado-, por poco y lo desperdicia.

- Eh… sí, pero finalmente ya no hay más rastros de esa criatura.

- Excepto por el guacamole que hay –agregó sonriendo

- Tienes toda la razón –contestó Manny -, pero aún no entiendo, exactamente cómo es que llegaste hasta aquí – le preguntó curiosamente

- No lo sé, simplemente de pronto esa planta gigante me atrapó y terminé en este lugar extraño –le explicó Frida hasta que luego Manny de repente se acuerda de su archienemigo

- ¡El Dr. Chipotle Jr! – dijo afortunadamente bien su nombre

- Qué es lo que tiene.

- Aún tengo que atraparlo – se dijo Manny, decidido -, no hay tiempo que perder.

Así es, quizá haya acabado con la criatura de guacamole pero aún faltaba el Dr. Chipotle Jr y tenía que apresurarse si quería atraparlo de una vez por todas, entonces Manny y Frida continuaron con su camino hacia la guarida del Dr. Chipotle Jr, sin haberse dado cuenta que habían destruido a la criatura de guacamole por medio de su única debilidad.

Continuará…

--

Y bueno este fue el siguiente capítulo que espero que les haya gustado. También, respecto al monstruo de guacamole, quizá estuvo algo raro sobre su debilidad, pero debía darle también su desventaja y pues no se me ocurrió otra cosa xD, ah, como una nota, por eso en el capítulo 6 el Dr. Chipotle Jr gritó "¡Churros, no!" pues era esa la debilidad de su monstruo. Bueno, espero sus comentarios y/o sugerencias, nos vemos/leemos


	14. Ríndete

Hola, este es el siguiente capítulo del fic y espero que les guste.

Disclaimer: _El Tigre: Las aventuras de Manny Rivera_ no me pertenece, le pertenecen a Jorge R. Gutiérrez y a Sandra Equihua

--

La fuerza del bien

Capítulo 14: Ríndete

El Dr. Chipotle Jr había escapado otra vez con suerte y, aunque su trampa había fallado, llegó por fin hasta su laboratorio y entonces se preparó, junto con su padre, para cuando Manny llegara hasta su guarida.

En fin, la Ciudad Milagro nunca pareció estar tan destruida, la planta mutante había cubierto la ciudad por completo y cada vez más iba creciendo, amenazando poco a poco en destruir también el mundo. Mientras tanto, cerca de un edificio casi destruido, estaba Puma Loco ayudando a White Pantera a sanar sus heridas, utilizando lo que parecía ser un viejo remedio de familia.

- ¡Auch! – se quejaba White Pantera mientras era atendido -, ¡no tan fuerte!.

- Con esto bastará –decía simplemente Puma Loco -, así estarás mucho mejor, además no tienes por que quejarte.

- Yo no me estoy quejando – contestó Rodolfo como un niño regañado

- Sabes que no podemos ir a ningún hospital o clínica para que te atiendan pues todo está destruido, así que no te molestes.

- Eso ya lo sé – dijo White Pantera -, como quiera gracias, papá –agradeció por último

Sin embargo su mirada parecía más bien preocupada y de manera extraña empezó a recordar a Manny, haciéndose las preguntas si estaría a salvo o no pues no quería que su hijo terminara herido como él, pero lo único que podían hacer era esperar mientras que luego Puma Loco notó en su hijo esa cara de preocupación y angustia.

- ¿Estás bien, Rodolfo? – le preguntó Puma Loco -, qué es lo que te sucede.

- Nada – contestó White Pantera, cabizbajo -, sólo estaba pensando… -deja de hablar

- ¿En Manny? – completó Puma Loco

- Sí, ¿crees que esté bien? –le preguntó Rodolfo -, bueno, es que lo dejamos ir solo contra esa criatura y…

- Descuida, Rodolfo – le contestó su padre, tranquilamente -, Manny se encuentra bien.

- Eso espero –pensó White Pantera

- Además él ya tiene la suficiente edad como para cuidarse bien, tranquilízate.

- Está bien, ¿pero crees que nos necesite?.

- Yo creo que no, estoy seguro de que Manny puede contra todo esto.

- ¿Y si voy con él a ayudarlo? – le preguntó otra vez

- ¿Qué? No –le contestó rápidamente en desacuerdo-, no puedes ir así, tus heridas necesitan sanarse muy bien así que será mejor que esperemos.

Y en ese momento White Pantera sólo asintió, sin embargo extrañamente presentía que algo muy grave le pasaría a Manny si no iba pronto en su ayuda, considerando los graves peligros que podrían presentársele, pero sus heridas en algo se lo impedían y sólo lo que podían hacer era esperar aunque Rodolfo continuó sintiendo ese extraño presentimiento, cuestionándose de nuevo si era necesario esperar o no.

Mientras tanto, desde las profundidades, Manny y Frida continuaron con su camino hacia la guarida del Dr. Chipotle Jr hasta que luego llegaron contra una gran pared de acero que parecía la entrada al laboratorio del Dr. Chipotle Jr mientras que a su alrededor había sólo letreros de advertencia con la intención de alejar a cualquier intruso.

- "Aléjese". "Precaución". "Peligro". "Te arrepentirás" – leía Frida cada letrero de advertencia -. ¿Estás seguro que ya hemos llegado? – le preguntó a Manny

- Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo – contestó Manny, preparándose para derribar la gran pared de metal

Entonces Manny preparó sus garras y luego se dirigió contra dicha pared, derribándola completamente. Manny y Frida observaron que habían llegado por fin a la guarida del malvado Dr. Chipotle Jr. Todo parecía muy en calma sin rastros del Dr. Chipotle Jr, pero de pronto escucharon una risa maligna que hizo que esta vez tuvieran mucho cuidado en continuar pues no sabían si el Dr. Chipotle Jr otra vez tramaba algo hasta que luego una parte del laboratorio se iluminó y era donde se encontraba el Dr. Chipotle Jr, con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro.

- Dr. Chipotle – fue lo único que dijo Manny, mirando decidido a su archienemigo de nuevo

- Ja, ja, ja, ja, El Tigre, mi viejo archienemigo – dijo el Dr. Chipotle Jr, maliciosamente -, veo que descubriste mi nuevo laboratorio subterráneo, además ya te estaba esperando – y se ríe maliciosamente

- Ya es hora de terminar con esto – pensó Manny, preparándose para pelear

En ese momento Manny ya estaba listo para detener de una vez por todas al Dr. Chipotle Jr aunque miraba en la cara de su adversario que estaba muy confiado y que no parecía temerle en lo más mínimo, pero Manny en ese instante fue a atacar a su archienemigo cuando de pronto un brazo robótico salió de la nada y lo golpeó fuertemente en el rostro, provocando que detuviera su ataque instantáneamente.

Manny quedó por un momento muy lastimado y tendido en el piso mientras que el Dr. Chipotle Jr sólo lo miraba maliciosamente y sin oportunidades de escaparse.

- Manny – dijo Frida, preocupada y corriendo hacia su mejor amigo para ayudarlo

Sin embargo el mismo brazo de robot que apareció repentinamente capturó en ese momento a Frida y la encerró otra vez en una especie de cápsula de vidrio para evitar que escapara y ayudara a Manny, quien lentamente empezaba por fin a recuperarse hasta que otra vez se puso de pie, mirando todavía decidido a detener a su archienemigo pero de pronto su mirada cambió cuando también repentinamente apareció el Dr. Chipotle Padre al lado de su hijo. Manny no se lo esperaba, al fin sabía que el Dr. Chipotle Padre había logrado escapar otra vez de la prisión.

- No puede ser – pensaba Manny, algo sorprendido por la aparición también del Dr. Chipotle Padre

- Ja, ja, ja, ja, El Tigre, ¿pensaste que tú y tu padre habían logrado detener al Dr. Chipotle Padre? – le preguntó para después reírse maliciosamente junto con su hijo

- No lo entiendo, cómo es que pudiste escaparte de nuevo – le preguntó Manny

- Je, je, digamos que es una larga historia.

- No importa, de cualquier modo puedo contra ambos – dijo Manny, decidido

- Ja, ja, ja, ja, te confías demasiado Rivera – le dijo el Dr. Chipotle Jr -, además ya no hay nada en este mundo que te pueda salvar esta vez – y se ríe maliciosamente

- Y también, una vez que acabemos contigo, nos vengaremos por fin de White Pantera para siempre – y se río maliciosamente el Dr. Chipotle Padre

Manny se enojó más esta vez y se dirigió decidido a detener a sus contrincantes cuando de pronto el Dr. Chipotle Jr preparó su brazo robótico listo para atacarlo, apuntó contra su enemigo y luego el Dr. Chipotle Jr lo atacó con una especie de rayo paralizante que paralizó por completo a su enemigo sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

Manny se encontraba tendido sobre el suelo, mirando cómo estaba a merced del malvado Dr. Chipotle Jr mientras que Frida todo lo que podía hacer era observar como su amigo estaba en serios problemas ante sus enemigos. No podía moverse por mucho más que lo intentara, cada músculo de su cuerpo sentía como si no reaccionara y ahora parecía que sólo era esperar el final.

- Tengo que… - pensaba Manny, tratando de moverse – liberarme pronto.

- Ja, ja, ja, ja, tus esfuerzos son en vano – dijo el Dr. Chipotle Jr, acercándose hacia su contrincante ahora indefenso -, una vez que acabe contigo ya nada podrá detenerme a mí, el Dr. Chipotle Jr – se ríe a carcajadas maliciosamente

- No te saldrás con la tuya, Dr. Jalapeño – contestó Manny, molesto

- ¡Es Chipotle!, ¡Chipotleeee! – gritó el Dr. Chipotle Jr, furioso -, además, ahora que estás bajo mi poder, te enseñaré a respetar y a recordar mi nombre, ja, ja, ja, ja.

Y en eso el Dr. Chipotle Jr comenzó a apretar unos botones de su brazo robótico y se preparó para exterminar para siempre, por fin, a su archienemigo.

- ¡Despídete para siempre!, ja, ja, ja, ja, – y luego ordenó a su monstruo de guacamole por medio de su brazo robótico - ¡Criatura de guacamole, destrúyelo ahora!.

Manny estaba en grave peligro, además no había nadie que pudiera salvarlo y estaba totalmente indefenso ante otro de sus peores archienemigos. Sólo era esperar a que el monstruo de guacamole apareciera, pero pasaron algunos segundos y no ocurría nada, a lo que el Dr. Chipotle Jr comenzó a sospechar que algo malo ocurría.

- Qué rayos… - dijo simplemente el Dr. Chipotle Jr para luego empezar a localizar por medio su brazo robótico a su monstruo -, mi monstruo de guacamole ya debería haber aparecido y haberte destruido.

- Creo que al parecer tu monstruo de guacamole ya es historia – contestó Manny

- ¿Qué?, qué es lo que tratas de decirme – le dijo el Dr. Chipotle Jr, empezando a sospechar lo peor -, no le dieron de comer… -interrumpe

Y entonces el Dr. Chipotle Jr puso atención en la actitud de Manny, la cual decía completamente todo lo que tenía que saber acerca de su monstruo.

- ¡Nooooooo!, ¡es imposible!, ¡cómo pudiste destruir a mi monstruo! – gritó el Dr. Chipotle Jr, muy furioso

- Es otra larga historia – contestó Manny, un poco más tranquilo

- Qué importa, de cualquier modo, con guacamole o sin guacamole, te destruiré para siempre – y se ríe maliciosamente

Tenía razón, aunque Manny sabía que el Dr. Chipotle Jr no tenía a su monstruo de guacamole como quiera sabía que podía acabar con él para siempre, pero Manny, por más que trataba de moverse, seguía indefenso ante sus enemigos.

- Mientras que aún dure el efecto de mi rayo paralizante podré ahora acabar con él de una vez por todas – pensaba el Dr. Chipotle Jr, preparándose para dar fin a su peor archienemigo

- Debo hacer algo pronto antes de que… -interrumpe

Y en ese instante Manny vio cómo el Dr. Chipotle Jr había convertido su brazo robótico para acabar con él para siempre. Por fin había llegado el gran momento para el Dr. Chipotle Jr y entonces el Dr. Chipotle Jr lanzó una carcajada y se acercó lentamente hacia su archienemigo para vengarse de una vez por todas; prácticamente ya no había nada que pudiera salvarlo.

Continuará…

--

Y bueno este fue el siguiente capítulo que espero que les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios y/o sugerencias, nos vemos.


	15. Nunca te rindas

Hola, otra vez con suerte le pude continuar pronto al fic y este es el siguiente capítulo que espero que les guste y disculpen cualquier error de ortografía.

Disclaimer: _El Tigre: Las aventuras de Manny Rivera_ no me pertenece, le pertenecen a Jorge R. Gutiérrez y a Sandra Equihua

--

La fuerza del bien

Capítulo 15: Nunca te rindas

Por fin ese gran momento había llegado para el Dr. Chipotle Jr, ya no más imprevistos, ya no más tiempo esperando, ya nadie más que se le atravesara en su camino, ni siquiera una llamada de celular podía detener ahora su perverso plan, pero cuando el Dr. Chipotle Jr estaba a punto de destruir por fin a su archienemigo de repente algo veloz como el viento se sintió que se aproximaba rápidamente al escondite subterráneo y entonces finalmente apareció lo que parecía ser la única esperanza, ante la mirada casi estupefacta de todos.

- No puede ser – dijo el Dr. Chipotle Jr, sorprendido

- ¿White Pantera? – se preguntó el Dr. Chipotle Padre, sorprendido al igual que su hijo

- ¿Papá? – fue lo único que dijo Manny, también sorprendido hasta que finalmente su padre se acercó hacia él para protegerlo -, ¿pero qué haces aquí?.

- Bueno, como no sabía si te encontrabas bien o no pues vine rápidamente si es que necesitabas mi ayuda –explicó muy tranquilo

- Oh –exclamó aliviado-, y entonces cómo me encontraste –preguntó

- Curiosamente todas las alcantarillas de la ciudad conectan con este pasadizo secreto, lo cual se me hizo fácil encontrarte después de todo.

- Creo que hubiera puesto más advertencias – pensó el Dr. Chipotle Jr, frunciendo el ceño

- Pero ahora no hay tiempo que perder – dijo White Pantera, mirando a sus enemigos y preparándose para pelear por si fuera necesario

Pero Manny aún seguía bajo el efecto del rayo y entonces no podía ayudar en ese momento a su padre.

- Todavía no puedo moverme – dijo Manny, intentándolo

- Ja, ja, ja, ja, así es –contestó maliciosamente el Dr. Chipotle Jr -, mientras que todavía dure el efecto de mi rayo paralizante jamás podrás mover ni siquiera un sólo músculo – y se ríe maliciosamente

- Descuida, Manny, me encargaré yo mismo de ellos – le dijo su padre

- ¿Qué? Pero aún sigues muy lastimado cómo para enfrentarte a ellos tú solo– dijo Manny, viendo sus heridas y algunas vendas que traía

- Tienes razón, pero lastimado o en perfectas condiciones he venido a protegerte.

- Ja, ja, ja, ja – se burlaba el Dr. Chipotle Jr

- No tienen ninguna oportunidad de escaparse, pero descuiden, de cualquier forma los destruiremos a ambos – dijo el Dr. Chipotle Padre

- Al parecer veo que escapaste de nuevo de la prisión – habló White Pantera, viendo seriamente al Dr. Chipotle Padre

- Así es, Pantera, nadie puede detener al Dr. Chipotle Padre – y se ríe maliciosamente -, y ahora es el momento de que acabe contigo para siempre.

Entonces el Dr. Chipotle Padre preparó su brazo robótico y lo convirtió en lo que parecía ser un poderoso láser con el que atacó a su archienemigo, pero White Pantera esquiva el ataque y entonces empezó la gran batalla.

El Dr. Chipotle Jr sólo miraba cómo ahora su malvado padre combatía contra su enemigo, sintiéndose muy orgulloso de su padre en ese momento, y después entonces el Dr. Chipotle Jr se olvidó de Manny y fue a ayudar a su padre en su batalla. Ahora White Pantera tenía que ser mucho más precavido y actuar más rápido ante el ataque que le daba cada uno de sus contrincantes con sus brazos de metal.

En fin, Manny todo lo que podía hacer era esperar a que el efecto del rayo paralizante desapareciera para poder ayudar a su padre cuanto antes y afortunadamente poco a poco Manny alcanzaba a recuperarse y empezaba a moverse ligeramente, luego volteó a ver a su mejor amiga y se dirigió lentamente hacia ella para liberarla, aprovechando que padre e hijo aún seguían combatiendo.

Después cuando se acercó lo suficiente Manny le habló en un susurro a su mejor amiga, quien al instante reaccionó y después Manny, utilizando una de sus garras, comenzó a cortar el vidrio que la mantenía atrapada hasta formar un círculo hasta que finalmente liberó por fin a su mejor amiga y ahora esperaba a que el efecto del rayo desapareciera por completo para poder ayudar a su padre antes de que algo malo ocurriera.

Mientras tanto White Pantera, a pesar de que sus heridas no sanaban todavía, se movía velozmente esquivando cada ataque de sus oponentes pero quizás no por mucho tiempo.

- Vaya, aún herido eres rápido, Pantera, pero no lo suficiente para detener al Dr. Chipotle Padre – decía el Dr. Chipotle Padre

Y entonces el Dr. Chipotle Padre preparó de nuevo su brazo robótico y lo convirtió en lo que parecía ser una especie de imán que lo dirigió hacia su adversario, exactamente hacia sus botas de bronce de la verdad, que impidió que se moviera y escapara, el imán hizo su trabajo y entonces el Dr. Chipotle Jr se abalanzó contra White Pantera, propinándole un fuerte golpe con su brazo robótico mientras que Manny no soportaba ver cómo su padre ahora estaba en peligro.

Por más que Manny gritaba y trataba de llamar su atención para evitar que lo siguieran golpeando, padre e hijo continuaban ocupándose de su archienemigo y después el Dr. Chipotle Padre lo golpeó fuertemente en el rostro con su brazo robótico para finalmente estrellarse contra la pared mientras que padre e hijo se reían maliciosamente hasta que afortunadamente el efecto del rayo desapareció y Manny fue cuanto antes a ayudar a su padre.

Las condiciones de White Pantera ya no eran nada favorables, prácticamente parecía que esta vez estaba vencido hasta que otra luz de esperanza reanimó a Manny cuando vio que su padre se puso de nuevo de pie.

- Papá, ¿te encuentras bien? – le preguntó Manny

- Claro mijo –le respondió, pareciendo de lo más tranquilo y sobándose un poco su cabeza

- Descuida ahora, papá – le dijo Manny-, yo me encargaré de ellos.

- Ja, ja, ja, ja, están acabados Rivera –dijo el Dr. Chipotle Padre

- ¡Ríndanse! – gritó el Dr. Chipotle Jr para después reírse maliciosamente junto a su malvado padre

- Muy bien, ahora sí ya me hartaron –dijo Manny, mirando decidido y muy molesto en atacar a sus contrincantes cuando de pronto White Pantera lo detiene del hombro

- Espera, Manny – le dijo su padre

- Qué es lo que sucede –preguntó

- Manny, no dudo que los puedas derrotar tú solo, incluso dejaría que así fuera pero por qué no mejor trabajamos juntos.

- ¿Pero estás seguro?, ¿aún puedes continuar? –le preguntó

- Por supuesto –lo reanimó inmediatamente-, y ahora ya nada podrá detenernos –miraron decididos a sus adversarios

- Patético – se burlaba el Dr. Chipotle Jr -, si creen que nos detendrán están muy equivocados, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, además ya nada puede salvarlos.

- Eso lo veremos –pensó Manny, listo para combatir

- Considérense destruidos Rivera- dijo el Dr. Chipotle Padre

Y en ese instante comenzó el combate entre ambas familias enemigas.

Por un lado peleaba White Pantera contra el Dr. Chipotle Padre, era increíble cómo White Pantera a pesar de estar lastimado se movía con gran agilidad dirigiéndose contra el Dr. Chipotle Padre, quien trataba de atacar a su enemigo con las armas de su brazo robótico. Mientras que por el lado contrario Manny por fin se enfrentaba a uno de sus peores archienemigos, el Dr. Chipotle Jr.

Ninguna de las dos familias estaba decidida a perder, lo cual la batalla se prolongó todavía más pues ambas familias atacaban con todas sus fuerzas mientras que Frida todo lo que podía hacer era observar.

- Esto está tan parejo, así nunca vamos a terminar- decía Frida, para después pensar en cómo poder ayudar un poco -, pero qué es lo que puedo hacer –se dijo a sí misma, para luego empezar a comerse un churro mientras que pensaba en una idea-, piensa, Frida, piensa –se decía hasta que finalmente una idea se le ocurrió

Mientras tanto White Pantera aún combatía contra el Dr. Chipotle Padre.

- Impresionante, Pantera –le dijo el Dr. Chipotle Padre -, pero nada de lo que intentes hacer podrá detener al Dr. Chipotle Padre –y se ríe maliciosamente

- Ja, si esto apenas comienza –se reanimaba White Pantera

- ¡Estás acabado! –gritó el Dr. Chipotle Padre, impaciente

Entonces el Dr. Chipotle Padre preparó de nuevo su brazo robótico para atacarlo cuando de pronto en eso Frida ejecuta su idea.

- Espero que funcione –pensó

Y entonces de repente un churro terminó enterrándose justamente en el único ojo no cibernético del malvado Dr. Chipotle Padre, y después un ataque total.

- ¡Toma esto! –gritaba Frida, decidida – ¡y un poco más de esto!.

- ¡Ahhhhhhh! – gritaba el Dr. Chipotle Padre en problemas y tratando de evitar que continuara arrojando churros, pero ya no podía hacer nada, lo cual White Pantera aprovechó la situación-, ¡noooooo!, ¡el Dr. Chipotle Padre es alérgico a los…! –pero en ese instante no terminó de hablar pues White Pantera le dio un fuerte golpe justo en la mandíbula con sus botas de bronce de la verdad, derrotando por fin al Dr. Chipotle Padre

Pero mientras tanto Manny aún combatía contra el Dr. Chipotle Jr, quien ahora escondía una gran variedad de armas y accesorios en su brazo robótico.

- ¡Jamás lograrás derrotarme, El Tigre!- decía el Dr. Chipotle Jr -, ¡y ahora prepárate para tu fin!.

Y justamente el Dr. Chipotle Jr utilizó su rayo paralizante para atacarlo, lo cual Manny ya estaba más preparado que nunca y esquivaba velozmente el ataque del Dr. Chipotle Jr mientras que White Pantera sólo observaba cómo su hijo se enfrentaba a su archienemigo, después de todo ahora era su pelea.

- Nunca te rindas –pensó White Pantera, mirando muy orgulloso a Manny

Después el Dr. Chipotle Jr finalmente se hartó al ver que sus ataques ahora fallaban y convirtió rápidamente su brazo robótico en lo que parecía ser una gigantesca bola medieval que la dirigió contra su adversario para dejarlo otra vez inconsciente como antes.

- Esto ya terminó –fue lo único que dijo Manny, decidido a no rendirse

Y entonces Manny finalmente esquivó por último el ataque del Dr. Chipotle Jr y luego con sus garras cortó fácilmente la cadena que sostenía a aquella bola medieval que terminó estrellándose contra una pared de tierra, provocando un enorme agujero y descubriendo las raíces de la planta mutante que continuaba azotando a la ciudad, pero Manny finalmente se dirigió contra el Dr. Chipotle Jr que ahora estaba indefenso y que ahora sólo se cubría su rostro con su brazo robótico pero nada evitó el ataque de El Tigre y entonces Manny logró derrotar por fin a su archienemigo.

Después Manny miró hacia donde se había estrellado aquella bola medieval y entonces descubrió las raíces de la planta mutante, a las cuales se acercó Manny y utilizando sus garras las eliminó y destruyo a todas, lo cual hizo que provocara de pronto que la planta gigante se detuviera en destruir para después rápidamente convertirse finalmente en puras cenizas, terminando así también con la planta mutante mientras que luego White Pantera y finalmente Frida se acercaron a Manny.

- Lo lograste mijo –le decía White Pantera, muy contento

- Nunca pensé que así podías eliminar a una planta-le sonrío Frida a su mejor amigo

- Creo que al fin de cuentas funcionó –le contestó Manny, también contento al ver que se encontraban bien

Pero al parecer sus enemigos empezaron poco a poco a recuperarse a pesar de que ya los habían derrotado pero sobre todo el Dr. Chipotle Jr estaba sumamente furioso al ver que ahora habían acabado con su planta gigante de destrucción y que su plan de vengarse había fallado de nuevo, a lo que gritó de ira por completo, a lo cual no tardaron en darse cuenta de que se trataba del Dr. Chipotle Jr.

- ¡Noooooooo! – gritó furioso el Dr. Chipotle Jr -. El Tigre –le dijo-, quizás hayas matado a mi monstruo de guacamole, quizás hayas destruido a mi planta gigante, incluso quizás hayas arruinado de nuevo mis planes, pero aún me queda esto que acabará contigo por fin y para siempre, ¡el último recurso de todo villano! –y se ríe a carcajadas maliciosamente junto con su padre

White Pantera, Manny y Frida no sabían esta vez lo que tramaba a pesar de que ya estaban derrotados, sólo miraban al Dr. Chipotle Jr muy confiado hasta que después el Dr. Chipotle Jr, con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro, oprimió un botón de su brazo robótico y de pronto cuatro grandes puertas de acero aparecieron, dejando al laboratorio subterráneo sin salida y sin escape, y después finalmente oprimió un botón rojo con el dibujo de una calavera y entonces empezó a temblar horriblemente el laboratorio donde ahora se encontraban atrapados y sin salida mientras que el Dr. Chipotle Jr junto con su padre se reían a carcajadas maliciosamente, algo muy grave estaba apunto de suceder.

- Secuencia de autodestrucción activada –se escuchó una voz con un mensaje que no parecía nada bueno

- Despídanse, idiotas-les dijo el Dr. Chipotle Jr

Y entonces el Dr. Chipotle Jr oprimió otro botón y entonces él y su padre desaparecieron del laboratorio subterráneo, teletransportándose a un lugar a salvo y escapando otra vez de sus archienemigos, quienes ahora ya no podían evitar la terrible tragedia que estaba apunto de suceder.

Continuará…

--

Creo que le dí mucho poder al Dr. Chipotle Jr, pero bueno espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, además les adelanto que de aquí ya sigue el penúltimo capítulo de la historia y bueno eso es todo y ojalá les guste el final, espero sus comentarios, sugerencias, críticas, opiniones o lo que quieran decirme acerca de la historia, bueno, nos vemos


	16. De vuelta a la normalidad

Hola, este es el siguiente capítulo del fic que otra vez me salió algo corto pero espero que les guste y espero que haya salido bien

Disclaimer: _El Tigre: Las aventuras de Manny Rivera_ no me pertenece, le pertenecen a Jorge R. Gutiérrez y a Sandra Equihua

--

La fuerza del bien

Capítulo 16: De vuelta a la normalidad

Mientras tanto la cuenta regresiva aún seguía su curso, amenazando con destruirlo todo muy pronto.

El laboratorio subterráneo continuaba temblando horrorosamente y sabían que debían escapar pronto antes de que quedaran sepultados bajo tierra, pero por más que Manny y su padre intentaban destruir por lo menos una de las cuatro puertas de acero para poder escapar no podían, algo que comenzó a extrañarles puesto que habían utilizado todas sus fuerzas para poder romperlas pero esta vez era diferente.

Ahora el Dr. Chipotle Jr, así como su malvado padre, se encontraban en un lugar a salvo lejos de la explosión que seguramente acabaría por fin contra su mayor archienemigo.

- Ja, ja, ja, ja, por fin esa asquerosa familia esta acabada –decía el Dr. Chipotle Jr

- Ya no tienen esta vez posibilidades de salir con vida –agregó su padre, el malvado Dr. Chipotle Padre

- Sí, y mientras que no sepan que la única forma de escapar es destruyendo las puertas de acero desde afuera al fin nos vengaremos de ellos para siempre. – dijo el Dr. Chipotle Jr, para después reírse a carcajadas maliciosamente junto con su padre

Pero de regreso al laboratorio subterráneo...

- Es imposible –decía Manny, tratando de romper con sus garras una de las grandes puertas de acero mientras que la cuenta regresiva comenzaba más y más acercándose a su final

- No hay que dejarnos vencer mijo –decía también White Pantera, ayudando a su hijo a tratar de destruir una de las puertas de acero, pero era imposible

- Este lugar está a punto de explotar –decía Frida, comenzando a alarmarse y mirando cómo el techo del laboratorio poco a poco iba derrumbándose

- No…no…ya no puedo más-dijo por fin Manny, al parecer rendido para después ver como sus garras se habían desgastado por mucho intentarlo -, por más que lo intentemos jamás podremos salir de aquí –comenzó también a alarmarse mientras que su padre aún continuaba tratando de derribarlas con sus botas de bronce de la verdad hasta que finalmente el cansancio lo venció por lo que ya no podía tampoco continuar intentándolo al igual que su hijo

- ¡Ya queda menos de un minuto! –gritó Frida, alarmada y mirando para todas partes sin saber qué hacer

- No, no podemos rendirnos así tan fácil –decía White Pantera -, debe haber alguna forma de escapara de aquí antes de que esto explote.

- No, debemos admitirlo, esta vez el Dr. Jalapeño ganó –dijo Manny, rendido

- Pero mijo no entiendes que…

- Sí –lo interrumpe-, pero ya lo hemos intentado todo y de cualquier manera nunca podremos salir de aquí.

White Pantera y Frida vieron a Manny totalmente rendido, desanimado, algo que les extrañó mucho. Si había vencido al nuevo monstruo de guacamole y a la gran planta mutante del Dr. Chipotle Jr por qué ahora no podía contra unas simples puertas de acero; además Manny recordó que anteriormente había derribado una de ellas para entrar a la guarida del malvado Dr. Chipotle Jr, pero parecía que ahora la suerte no estaba de su lado y por tanto y extrañamente esta vez dejó vencerse.

White Pantera trataba de reanimar a Manny pero, mientras que más lo intentaba reanimar para seguir adelante y no rendirse, lamentablemente parecía que tenía razón, ya lo habían intentado todo y aún no podían lograrlo y la esperanza desapareció de sus mentes rápidamente. Al parecer el Dr. Chipotle Jr había ganado esta vez hasta que de pronto poco a poco escucharon el sonido de una clase de máquina, una especie de taladro, que se acercaba hacia donde ellos se encontraban.

- Qué es ese sonido –se preguntó Manny para después ver cómo aparecía Puma Loco utilizando un gran taladro de su traje robótico, el cual todos se alegraron

- Puma Loco –exclamaron los tres muy contentos

- ¡Rápido!, ¡no hay tiempo que perder! –ordenó Puma Loco de inmediato antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y el lugar explotara.

Entonces rápidamente los tres se aferraron fuertemente a su traje robótico y luego escaparon por el hoyo que había hecho con su taladro mientras que la cuenta regresiva llegaba a su fin, anunciando los últimos dígitos…

- Dos, uno, que tenga un buen día –y dicho esto ocurrió aquella explosión, acabando con todo el laboratorio subterráneo.

Otra vez se habían salvado afortunadamente mientras que del lugar que escaparon se había formado un gran cráter.

Todo había llegado a su fin y después Puma Loco descendió lentamente hasta que llegaron por fin a tierra firme y a salvos mientras que también poco a poco la gente salía de sus propios escondites al ver que todo había vuelto a la calma y que ya no había más peligro.

- Lo logramos –dijo Manny, contento

- Siempre dije que podíamos escapar de algún modo –agregó Frida, sonriendo

- Lo ves mijo, nunca hay que rendirnos –le dijo White Pantera a su hijo quien sólo asintió

- Sí, eso es correcto –agregó Puma Loco-; pero por qué te escapaste -le preguntó a su hijo, un poco molesto

- Creo que eso ya no importa –contestó White Pantera, tranquilo -, además todo ya ha vuelto a la normalidad

- Está bien, creo que tienes razón –habló Puma Loco -. Y ahora, como todo ha vuelto a ser igual que siempre, si me disculpan iré a ayudar a los policías a recuperar el dinero que escapó de los bancos, quizá necesiten mi ayuda –y en eso encendió de nuevo su traje robótico y fue a "recuperar" todo el dinero que había sido robado, pero Rodolfo aunque sabía que sólo era otro pretexto para sus malvadas acciones lo dejó ir pues ya lo único que le importaba era que la ciudad estaba a salvo como antes

- Me alegra ver que todo haya vuelto a ser igual que antes –dijo Frida -, bueno, excepto por los daños a la ciudad.

- Sí, además aún no puedo creer que haya vencido a ese monstruo guacamole y a esa planta gigante –decía Manny

- Pero lo lograste mijo –le dijo su padre, muy orgulloso y en eso simplemente comenzaron a reírse

- Je, je, nunca creí que pudiera lograrlo –decía Manny -, ni yo mismo lo creo.

- Sí –contestó Frida, alegre -, quién podría creer que lo hubieras logrado a pesar de que tú ya estabas muerto.

De inmediato en ese instante, cuando Frida dijo esas últimas palabras, la risa calló de repente y se formó un silencio, había dejado a todos con la mente en blanco, en especial a su mejor amigo quien se quedó estático y luego empezó poco a poco a reaccionar.

- ¿Muerto Manny? –se preguntó White Pantera, estupefacto y casi al borde del trauma

- ¿Qué dijiste, Frida? –fue lo único que le preguntó Manny

- Eh… bueno… yo… es una larga historia, Manny –le contestó, un poco preocupada para no lastimar a su mejor amigo

- Pues deseo saberla.

Así pues Frida ya no tuvo más opción y comenzó a tratar de explicárselo mientras que Manny cada vez se quedaba más confundido, pero poco a poco empezaba a comprenderlo. ¿Cómo pudo lograrlo?, quizá alguna fuerza o incluso algún milagro pudo haber hecho que continuara, era un misterio, hasta que después de varios minutos Frida terminó de explicarle a Manny todo lo que debía saber.

- …y bueno, eso fue exactamente lo que pasó –terminó Frida, y también esperando no haber lastimado a Manny al tratar de explicarle todo

- No puedo creer que yo… -comenzó a hablar Manny – en realidad había… eh…

- ¿Muerto? – completó Frida

- Sí, por supuesto –contestó Manny, tratando de no desanimarse

- En realidad yo tampoco sé cómo te recuperaste –decía Frida

- Entonces qué pudo haber sido –le preguntó Manny

- El poder de la amistad –contestó una de las personas que se encontraban por allí

- Mmm… eh… básicamente… ah… fue… ¿la fuerza del bien? –inventó Frida una respuesta rápidamente

- Tal vez, a lo mejor –dijo Manny -, pero creo que lo bueno es que otra vez ha vuelto todo a la normalidad –sonrío por último

- Entonces Manny… -se interrumpe White Pantera para luego abrazar fuertemente y muy orgulloso a su hijo - ¡no puedo creer que hayas salido con vida mijo!, ¡qué bueno que fui pronto en tu ayuda!, ¡estoy muy orgulloso de ti!.

- Papá, me asfixias –dijo Manny simplemente al notar la falta de aire y poniéndose algo morado

- Oh, lo siento –dijo White Pantera, soltando rápidamente a su hijo

- Descuida –contestó Manny, recuperando la respiración

- Y bueno ya una última cosa que debes saber también –habló Frida – que la verdad no es importante pero es necesario.

- ¿Y de qué se trata? – preguntó Manny, con mucha normalidad -, espero que no sea otro monstruo de guacamole.

- Mañana tenemos examen de matemáticas –contestó –por si querías también saberlo.

- ¿Examen? Pero si toda la ciudad está destruida, de seguro no habrá clases mañana –dijo Manny, muy seguro hasta que él y Frida alcanzan a ver que su escuela sólo resulta con algunos daños leves, prácticamente intacta -. ¡Rayos!, ¡te detesto escuela! –gritó Manny, molesto

Y así fue cómo la Ciudad Milagro volvió a ser como antes.

Continuará…

--

Y bueno espero que les haya gustado este penúltimo capítulo del fic. Espero sus comentarios, aclaraciones, sugerencias, opiniones, críticas y/o lo que quieran decirme acerca de la historia, nos vemos.


	17. Me vengaré

Hola, este es el último capítulo del fic. La verdad nunca creí que pudiera terminar un fic tan largo en tan corto tiempo y sobre el Dr. Chipotle Jr, otro de mis supervillanos preferidos y que ojalá también haya sido de su agrado.

De verdad gracias a todos, por su tiempo, por su paciencia, en fin, muchas gracias, especialmente a:

Ghost Steve

ElTigreLove

Brenda 123

Shikima Akemi

En serio, muchas gracias por sus reviews que me motivaron para seguirle con la historia. Y bueno este ya es el último capítulo que espero que les guste.

Disclaimer: _El Tigre: Las aventuras de Manny Rivera_ no me pertenece, le pertenecen a Jorge R. Gutiérrez y a Sandra Equihua

--

La fuerza del bien

Capítulo 17: Me vengaré

Así pues la Ciudad Milagro llegó por fin a una completa calma y normalidad y así también Manny y Frida asistieron a sus clases normalmente y también para presentar otro de esos molestos exámenes de matemáticas.

En fin, pasaron después varios días y la Ciudad Milagro logró reconstruirse de nuevo y también continuaron los villanos con sus robos, todo de vuelta a la normalidad, pero no del todo pues el Dr. Chipotle Jr, después de que había pensado que había derrotado por fin a su principal archienemigo dejándolo atrapado en el laboratorio subterráneo, a pocos días logró darse cuenta que El Tigre había logrado escapar y que estaba con vida de nuevo combatiendo el crimen, algo que lo hizo enfadar de nuevo pues otra vez sus planes habían fallado, además de que otra vez su malvado padre estaba en la cárcel.

Unos días después, el Dr. Chipotle Jr se encontraba normalmente en su vieja guarida, planeando otro nuevo plan para derrotar a su principal archienemigo al mismo tiempo que no olvidaba sus viejos planes.

- Ese El Tigre, aún no puedo creer que de nuevo haya salido con vida –decía el Dr. Chipotle Jr mientras se encontraba trabajando en su laboratorio y su viejo monstruo de guacamole sólo lo escuchaba-, pero sobre todo no puedo creer que ese tonto haya destruido a otra de mis más grandes creaciones, ¡ah! –gritó de furia- pero a la próxima vez ya no pienso cometer los mismos errores porque yo, el Dr. Chipotle Jr, ¡juro que algún día me vengaré de El Tigre! – y se ríe maliciosamente

Hasta que luego el Dr. Chipotle Jr al parecer escucha el timbre y entonces interrumpe de golpe su trabajo, deja en su mesa un recipientes lleno de nachos y luego se dirige hacia la puerta.

- Rayos, quién se atreve a molestarme a estás horas del día –dijo muy molesto el Dr. Chipotle Jr-, espero que sea importante.

Y entonces el Dr. Chipotle Jr abre la puerta de un golpe y descubre al parecer una visita no muy agradable y nada buena.

- ¡Ah!... y ustedes quiénes rayos son –preguntó el Dr. Chipotle Jr como si no supiera – y qué es lo que hacen aquí molestándome -pero de pronto uno de ellos lo agarra ferozmente de su bata científica, alarmando un poco al Dr. Chipotle Jr

- Este mocoso es el culpable de todo –habló Sartana de los Muertos, mirando muy molesta al igual que los otros tres villanos que la acompañaban al Dr. Chipotle Jr -, ¡nadie se atreve a destruir mi guitarra mística!.

- ¡Suéltame ahora! -gritó furioso el Dr. Chipotle Jr - o si no le ordenaré a mi monstruo de guacamole que los destruya ahora mismo.

Y en ese instante el Dr. Chipotle Jr lanzó una carcajada y apretó un botón de su brazo robótico, esperando a que su monstruo de guacamole viniera en su ayuda y los destruyera a todos pero nada ocurrió y entonces el Dr. Chipotle Jr alcanzó a ver que su monstruo de guacamole se encontraba tranquilamente comiéndose otra vez a sí mismo acompañado de un recipiente lleno de nachos, dejando al Dr. Chipotle Jr en problemas

- ¡Monstruo de guacamole! –gritó enfadado el Dr. Chipotle Jr, pero su monstruo no parecía oírlo

- Esta vez tu monstruo guacamole no funcionará –habló El Oso

- ¡No! – se alarmó el Dr. Chipotle Jr

- Ahora te quitaré toda tu piel para que aprendas a respetarme –habló siniestramente Sartana -. Aunque eres de corta estatura serías una buena adición a mi ejército de esqueletos bandidos

- No, se merece algo peor –contestó rápidamente El Oso, al mismo tiempo que le arrebataba a su víctima -, podemos entregarlo a la policía como me lo hizo exactamente a mí, arruinando uno de mis robos más valiosos, ¡el robo del siglo! –miró en ese momento sin piedad al Dr. Chipotle Jr quien se moría realmente de miedo mientras que los otros supervillanos se le quedan viendo impresionado

- ¿El robo del siglo? –exclamaron impresionados

- Bueno, era un banco simple y cualquiera –contestó El Oso, frunciendo el ceño y diciendo la verdad-, pero aún así merece pagar –miró de nuevo al Dr. Chipotle Jr

- Sus razones son muy poco convincentes – habló luego el Señor Siniestro, arrebatándole al Oso al Dr. Chipotle Jr -. Arruinó mi poderoso traje metálico y nadie se atreve a destruirlo –miró con rabia al Dr. Chipotle Jr –, además tuve que conseguir otra vez metal para hacerlo de nuevo.

- Patético –dijo Sartana, con los brazos cruzados y perdiendo la paciencia -, además a quién le interesa saberlo.

- ¡Al menos yo lo haré sufrir más que ustedes! – gritó el Señor Siniestro, impaciente y recordando lo que el Dr. Chipotle Jr, por medio de su nuevo y ahora destruido monstruo de guacamole, le hizo en la cara, fue un gran sufrimiento

- ¿Qué?, ¿estás diciendo que no es mejor que vaya a la cárcel? –preguntó El Oso

- ¡No es suficiente! – gritó el Señor Siniestro

- A quién le interesa quien tenga la razón –habló luego La Cuervo, arrebatándole ahora al Señor Siniestro al Dr. Chipotle Jr -. Este enano me las pagará –miró enfadada al Dr. Chipotle Jr

- ¿Ah sí? Y qué te hace pensar eso –preguntó El Oso

- Me dejó atrapada y sin salida durante varios días arriba de un edificio –contestó muy molesta

- Y eso qué –habló el Señor Siniestro

- ¡Ya es suficiente! – se hartó Sartana, al mismo tiempo que de nuevo tenía al Dr. Chipotle Jr -, ¡este enano me las pagará de una vez por todas!.

- ¡Claro que no! – contestó El Oso, molesto y arrebatándole de nuevo al Dr. Chipotle Jr -, aún no hemos decidido.

- ¡Independientemente quien tenga la razón yo acabaré con él! – gritó el Señor Siniestro, impaciente y molesto

Y entonces surgió una gran discusión. Mientras que los villanos no decidían quien se iba a encargar del Dr. Chipotle Jr este sólo los veía discutiendo y muy alarmado de que le hicieran algo. El Dr. Chipotle Jr comenzó a sudar de la frente mientras que los villanos seguían discutiendo, debía de haber algún modo de escapar de ellos entonces el Dr. Chipotle Jr reaccionó precipitadamente, captando su atención.

- ¡Miren, ahí hay algo! – gritó el Dr. Chipotle Jr

Y entonces en esa distracción el Dr. Chipotle Jr escapó de ellos y corrió rápidamente alejándose lo más que pudiera de su guarida hasta que llegó a la ciudad y entró a un callejón sin salida, luego se escondió detrás de unos botes de basura mientras que se reía maliciosamente cómo había escapado de ellos.

- Ja, ja, ja, ja, son unos idiotas –decía el Dr. Chipotle Jr, muy confiado -, aquí nunca me encontrarán.

Hasta que luego el Dr. Chipotle Jr puso atención a su bata científica y miró que esta tenía algunas manchas de guacamole y después echó un vistazo hacia afueras del callejón sin salir de su escondite, había rastros de guacamole por todo el camino que siguió para esconderse, al parecer esta vez el guacamole lo había delatado.

- Esto no se ve bien –se dijo el Dr. Chipotle Jr, mirando el rastro de guacamole para después otra vez permanecer escondido

Pero de pronto una gran sombra cubrió al Dr. Chipotle Jr, sabía que estaba en problemas, luego uno de ellos destruyó de un sólo golpe los botes de basura y entonces miraron de nuevo a su víctima indefensa. El Dr. Chipotle Jr temblaba de miedo, nunca había estado tan asustado, luego volteó lentamente hacia ellos y de pronto de nuevo lo tomaron de su bata científica.

- ¡Nooooo! –gritó el Dr. Chipotle Jr, completamente derrotado

El Dr. Chipotle Jr ya no podía hacer nada y sólo se cubrió su rostro con su brazo robótico, esperando a que tuvieran un poco de piedad de él y no fueran tan severos, pero nada evitó que los supervillanos se encargaran del Dr. Chipotle Jr y que pagara de cualquier forma el daño que les había causado y también inconcientemente el daño que había hecho a la ciudad. Y a pocos días todo volvió a ser igual que antes en la gran y caótica Ciudad Milagro, volviendo todo a la normalidad de nuevo gracias a El Tigre.

Fin

--

Y bueno este fue el último capítulo que espero que les haya gustado y también espero que les haya gustado este fic como también a mí me gustó mucho escribirlo, bueno me despido, nos vemos/leemos en otra historia!!.


End file.
